Heiji's Memories
by Da Newbie
Summary: -* 'COMPLETE' *- The wonderful APTX 4869 has brought big changes on the lives of two people already. Kudo Shinichi became Edogawa Conan and lived as the assistant of the Sleeping Detective. Miyano Shiho became Haibara Ai and became an enemy of the Black Organization. What if someone else faces the same fate as them? And what if that someone is well-known by the other two victims?
1. The Boy as a Kid

**I do not own Detective Conan...**  
**Although I wish I did.**

Please enjoy my story!  
This would be **my second FANFICTION and STORY** here...  
Yet, I am so crazy for this story... I keep imagining the cute Heiji (from Movie 7)  
Hope you like it! I'll appreciate some comments/reviews, too! =)

* * *

Someone punched the boy at the chest hard. Very hard.  
The boy fell and he suddenly smelled the aroma of grass.

Then the boy's mouth was forced open and something small and cylindrical was put in his mouth. Then water...  
The boy felt good. Who is helping him now?  
Then the boy can't help but groan at the fast flow of water.

_'Wait, that's too much...'_

After a while, the flow stopped and the boy felt himself steadying. 'Oh, thank you.'

But...

From what was he recovering? He couldn't remember. Wait, there is something... At the back of his mind. It's a color... It's...

"AHHHHH! My bones! It hurts... And it tickles... Uhh... AHHH!"

"Hey, there's someone here! It's a kid! And he seems to be injured!"

_'Whoa... Who's that kid? Is it another... Case?'_

"Hurry! Call the ambulance! This looks bad."

_'Urgghh...'_ The boy staggered as he tried to stand.

"Ok! The place is near Tsuuten tower. Just circle around the place. Please, hurry! Thank you."

The boy managed to stand and hid on the nearby trees.

"Oh Heizo, where is the kid?"

"Wasn't he..."

_'Otou-san? What...'_ The boy's head suddenly hurt badly. He lost consciousness again.

The last thing he saw was a face of a boy, wearing very large clothes. It looked like the boy when he was a kid, looked like a memory.

That kid...

- - - - -  
The boy stood up from his sleep. Why was he on the ground?  
He wanted to look at himself.

Oh! In front of him is a clothes store. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the store's mirror, looked at himself. He focused...

"Wh-what?"

The boy touched the mirror and scrubbed it.  
"I... I am now... young...  
Ju-ju-ju... just like Kudo..."

'Uhh... Who's...  
Who's Kudo?'

"I... I got to go home."  
The boy looked around him and saw crowded streets. Panic welled up inside him.  
He's lost.  
He's way far from his home, from... Wha-? From his parents, from... From!

The boy couldn't remember.  
Anything.  
One thing was left on his mind. Fear.

"Whe-where am I?"  
"Help me..."

The boy sat down on the ground.  
He cried loudly.  
The -kid- cried for a long time.

- - - - -  
"Professor, I hear a child crying! What should I do?" Ayumi asked Agasa.  
"Now, now... It's just probably crying for his mother. We don't need to get much into things here," Agasa replied. "We're lucky Mr. Kogorou brought us here with him for a special event!"  
"But... But the child is still crying! It's been so long."  
Haibara spoke for Ayumi, "Professor, let us search for the child. We all need to do good things in our life before we die, eh?"  
"Uhh... Let's take care of the child, then."

"Conan-kun, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Haibara-san, you'll join me, right?"  
"Hai!"  
"Of course!"  
"Why not?"  
Haibara nodded and smiled.

- - - - -  
The three children went ahead to the kid, leaving Conan, Haibara and Agasa behind.  
The kid kept wailing...  
"Professor! He's so cute!" Ayumi spoke. "Oh, hello! Stop crying now..."  
The kid kept wailing...  
"Try singing him a song!" Mitsuhiko suggested.  
"Maybe, he's just hungry!" Genta said.  
The kid kept wailing...

The other three caught up at that time.  
They inspected the child and then...

Agasa adjusted his eyeglasses, as if confused on what he was seeing; as if wondering.  
Haibara's eyes widened and fear became obvious on her figure. "It... This is bad." She whispered.

But what Conan did was...  
Conan pulled the collar of the kid and stared, his eyes moving wildly.  
The kid mysteriously stopped crying.

Conan breathed quickly.  
_Inhale..._  
_Exhale..._  
_Inhale..._  
_Exhale..._

"Edogawa-kun," Haibara began. "They are here..."

_Inhale..._  
_Exhale..._  
Then Conan spoke, "What happened to you?"  
The boy spoke slowly, "Who... are... you?"

_Inhale... Deeply..._  
_Exhale..._  
_Inhale..._

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, HATTORI?!"

* * *

~~~ A little change on the summary here...

"It's about Heiji being a victim of the APTX 4869.  
Heiji became small, like Conan and Haibara... but with a big change...  
Heiji lost his memory, too...  
Now, what would happen to the West's High School Detective, Hattori Heiji?"

How's my story, guys?  
I am nervous but I want to read some comments! =)  
Thank you for the support! =)

I apologize if the updating would be slow...  
**-Da Newbie**


	2. Yoshi Kamui

**I do not Detective Conan...**  
**Although I wish I did.**

I greatly appreciated the number of reads/comments/follows/favorites I received...  
Thank you guys!  
Here's the **2nd chapter** for my 2nd fanfiction here!

* * *

~~~  
"Edogawa-kun, stop it! _They_ might still be around!" Haibara whispered.

_Inhale..._  
_Exhale..._  
_Inhale..._

Conan released the kid and tried to even his breathing.

Meanwhile, the other three children seemed to be dumbfounded.  
Ayumi found her words first, "That isn't Heiji-niichan."  
"You're right." Haibara muttered. "He isn't. Conan-kun just made a mistake."

The three children neared the kid and spoke tender words, while the kid just stared at them in wonder.

Haibara brought Conan a little distance away from the others.  
"Conan-kun, beware of what you say! If those kids believe that he is Heiji, they may get suspicious of you being Shinichi!"  
"I know! But all these times... The Organization remains hidden and is still doing _this_ kind of thing."  
"And it seems like The Organization is mixing something else with the apotoxin. This effect isn't even on my notes."  
"Don't act so calm now!"  
"I know it's dangerous! _I_ have been running from _them_ because I know them! They're vile creatures!"

Conan went to Agasa. "Hakase!"  
Agasa was shocked a little. "Eh, what is it, Conan-kun?"  
Conan tried his cutest voice. "Professor, I want to bring Heiji-nii... This kid with us! He seems very sad!"  
Agasa moved closer to Conan and whispered, "But we might be mistaken here, Shinichi. Why would _they_ target him?"  
Conan whispered back, "I don't know, Professor. But this is urgent! Haibara will figure something out!"  
Agasa nodded grimly.

- - -  
IN AN APARTMENT ROOM

"Eh?" Mouri looked at Conan's company. "I think I see another brat with your number."  
"Oji-san, he's just lost. We'll take care of him for a little time," Conan said.  
"But I wouldn't do it!"  
"You do not need to help, Oji-san."  
"Fine enough," Mouri muttered as he stared with bored eyes at the kid. "By the way, what is his name? He looks like that -"  
"It's Yoshi Kamui, Uncle!" Conan stated.  
"Weird name." And Kogorou began smoking, taking his attention away.

"That's unfair, Conan-kun! Yoshi-kun wouldn't even speak to us," Ayumi grumbled.  
"How did you get his name?" Mitsuhiko asked.  
Conan thought quickly. "By chance, guys! After I gave him a candy?"  
"Candy?! Why didn't you give us some?" Genta muttered.  
"Well, Yoshi needed it more."

"Ran-chaaan?" A woman's voice was getting louder and louder. "Ran-chaaan?"  
Conan suddenly became worried. '_That's Kazuha! She has known Heiji since he was small! This is bad!_'

He turned to Kogorou again, "Oji-san! Where is Ran-neechan's things?"  
"Right behind the door, the cabinet nearby."  
"And where is the toilet?" Conan spoke frantically.  
"It's next to this room."

'_Outside?! I gotta hurry!_'

Conan held Yoshi's hand, who cried a little from the sudden pull, and reached Ran's little bag.  
Conan went for the toilet quickly, leaving very puzzled expressions on everyone's faces.

"Ran-chaaan?"  
Kazuha entered the room.  
"Oji-san, have you seen Ran-chan?"  
"Ah, she's outside doing some shopping."  
"Why didn't she invite me?"  
Then, Kazuha noticed the other's expressions.  
"Eh... What happened here?"  
"Conan-kun dashed to the toilet with Yoshi-kun," Ayumi answered.  
"Who's Yoshi?"  
"Another brat that the brats brought," Mouri informed.  
'We're not brats!" Genta muttered, a little hurt.  
"He's not a brat! He's just lost!" Mitsuhiko stated.  
"Oh! Can I see him?" Kazuha asked.  
"I think it's not a problem," Ayumi told her.

Kazuha reached for the doorknob when Haibara spoke, "Kazuha-neechan! Let's just wait for him!"  
"Huh, why is that?"  
"I think Conan's just treating a wound of Yoshi."  
"Eh? Then, let me help!"  
"I'm sure he can do it alone. Plus, let Yoshi-kun know Conan-kun, eh?"  
"Okay..."

Haibara wondered what was going on in everyone's mind. And what Conan is doing to Heiji...

~~~  
_TOILET_

"Hattori! You really don't remember anything?"  
"What?"  
"This is not fun..." Conan muttered as he rummaged Ran's bag.  
Conan found something. "Oh, lucky!"  
Conan turned to Heiji. "Close your eyes. You'll be turning into a real Yoshi now."  
The kid followed...

A lot of coughing, and a little argument, vibrated on the toilet's walls.

- - -  
"What is Conan doing? He's taking too long," Kazuha wondered.

Then the door opened. Everyone, except Kazuha, was shocked.  
"Yoshi-kun?!" three children shouted.  
Conan hurried to them and whispered, "Guys, quiet! I'll explain later. Please be quiet for now."  
"Your explanation better be worth it," Mitsuhiko said.  
And they came to an agreement.

Kazuha went to the kid. "This kid is just so cute! What shocked you guys?"  
"Well, Yoshi-kun seems to be friends with Conan-kun already," Ayumi said.  
"He's smiling like an idiot! What game did you guys do?" Genta asked.  
Mouri spoke. "What happened to his - Uhh... oh, **zzzzzz**"  
(That happened because Conan stunned him using his watch.)

'_Excellent!_' Conan thought. '_Everyone is doing great on acting!_' Conan grinned.  
"Kazuha-neechan! Why are you here?" Conan asked.  
"I was searching for Ran-chan." Kazuha knelt and spoke to the kid, "And what could your name be?"  
"Yoshi Kamui, Kasua-neechan," Yoshi replied slowly.  
"It's Kazuha, little boy! That's funny! You look a lot like my friend, Heiji!"  
"That couldn't be, Kazuha-neechan! Look, his skin is so much lighter than Heiji-niichan's!"  
"Oh, right! But isn't he adooooorable? Where did you find him?"  
"Outside a clothes store near Tsuuten Tower."  
"Oh, Heiji ran away from me near that place! And he still hasn't returned. At least, a cute little blessing came to my eyes. Kawaii!" And Kazuha coddled the kid.

- - -  
(Conan, Haibara and Agasa)

"Who would have thought you'd use powder to hide his identity? _A lot_ of powder, in fact," Haibara wondered.  
"Eh, what should be our next step, then?" Agasa said.  
"We need to make Heiji remember everything," Conan said.  
"Are you two sure he is Heiji?"  
"Not yet, Professor, but it's better this way," Haibara said.  
"Plus, Kazuha said Heiji's been missing," Conan continued.  
"Then, could we just post pictures of the kid to make sure?" Agasa asked.  
"That would be the worst suggestion you ever made. Because if The Organization really did this and suspect something about his pictures, he'll be dead by a day," Haibara said grimly.  
"Ohh..."

Conan wondered what to do. '_Is it possible that a friend and rival would just become a kid? What if he never remembers? It would be as if Heiji just disappeared..._'  
'_Like I did._'

Conan looked around and saw Ran, who was playing with the now-little Heiji.  
'_They have no idea._'

- - -  
_BY AFTERNOON_

"Kazuha-chan, it's our time to go," Ran said.  
"Thank you for your time, Ran-chan!" Kazuha called Kogorou, "And thanks for letting me join the event, Oji-san!"  
"Sure thing. Uhh... Can you take care of this kid here? This Yoshi-kun?"  
"I'll be glad to. But I don;t know who his relatives are."  
"I'll help with that."

Conan put a hand on his mouth in realization. '_I gotta do something!_'  
"Haibara, stall them! Do not let Kazuha keep Heiji!" Conan whispered then ran away.  
Haibara sighed.

"Wouldn't it be better if we keep the kid?"  
Everyone looked at Haibara.  
"Because Yoshi-kun has friends in our place."  
Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko nodded their approval.  
Kazuha thought for a while. "Let's see... But this is where Yoshi was lost. I think he lives here."  
"We'll return him if we have found some clues."  
"Now, that would be inconvenient for you, people! You would need to return here again and find-"

A phone rang loudly. Everyone politely became quiet.  
It was Ran's phone.  
'_Shinichi_?' Ran thought. Her thoughts were confirmed when he heard the voice.  
"Ran, are you there?"  
"Shinichi, why do you call suddenly?" Ran spoke, a little louder than she meant to.  
"Ah, I just wanted to say have a nice day and I hope to see you again."  
"That's kinda-," Ran said more softly. "Thank you, Shinichi. I do hope we meet again."  
"That case done, can I talk to your father?"  
"Wh-what about Otou-san?"  
"I have some information for him."  
"Oh... Okay, Shinichi."

Ran showed the phone to her father. "Otou-san, it's for you."  
"Who is it?"  
""It's Shinichi! Shinichi says he's got something for you."  
"That _detective brat!_ Give it to me." Mouri took the phone. "Hello, Mouri Kogorou here."  
"Oji-san, I heard there is a lost kid on Osaka. A mother has been trying to find him since yesterday. She gave me some information. The child has a light skin color, a little spiky hair, and blue eyes. If you ever see -"  
"EHHH?! THAT CHILD IS WITH US THIS MOMENT!"  
"That's a good thing then, Oji-san. Please meet the mother on your Agency by tomorrow morning. I'm sure this would be easily settled."  
"Wait a minute. Why would she be in Beika when she lost her son on O-"  
"Take care." Shinichi dropped the phone.  
"O.. oi!"

Kogorou returned Ran's phone. "Guess we'll be keeping the child this day. That _detective brat_ says the child's mother is in Beika. Well, farewell!"  
"Bye again, Ran-chan! Thank you guys!" Kazuha waved goodbye.  
Everyone gave a polite farewell, too. Including Yoshi-kun.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**  
Hope you enjoyed it! And I hope I didn't disappoint! =)  
Chapter 3 coming soon...  
**-****Da Newbie**


	3. Living a Nightmare

**I do not own Detective Conan.**  
**Although I wish I did.**

How's my story so far?  
I'm glad I am assisted by my little sista here! I sometimes don't know what to add to my story.  
(She has a profile here, Otaku172lover)  
Hope '_we_' didn't disappoint xD Happy Reading!

* * *

~~~  
_MOURI DETECTIVE AGENCY_

It was darkness all over, mixed with an eerie silence.

Then a voice, '_Yoshitsune and Benkei..._'

**Someone calls... How to react?**

'_His eyes look like Kudo's... It's an honest mistake._' Then there was laughter.

**There it is again. That name. Is he a part of a memory?**

'_Well, all the evidence mostly came from the police..._'

**That one... It's bad but it's thrilling.**

The darkness turned away and everything turned green.

**Cannot stare at those shimmering figures...**

Then fighting... Pointing... Arguments.

**Was someone that stubborn?**

Then a race... On a dimly lighted road. A white kite soars around.

**Too dazzling... Too sneaky...**

The screech of a skateboard. A train follows.

**Too deafening...**

'_Yome-san Rokkaku Tako Nishiki..._'

**Wonder...**  
**Longing...**

'_Hattori!_'

**A brother? A bother?**

An eyeglass forming location by circles... A dot appears...

'**_Wonderful..._**'

Remember again! People are waiting...

The darkness returned.  
Black was painted across the vision.  
It's a color...  
Black isn't the aroma of grass...  
It's of death and eerie silence.

Conan-kun woke up, breathing heavily.  
He looked around his room and noticed a lump beside him.  
Yoshi-kun under the blankets...

**Shivering.**  
_**Because of...**_

**The coldness... Inside.**  
**Can't feel anything.**  
**Is that a problem?**

Yoshi-kun woke up, breathing heavily.  
Yoshi looked around and saw his roommate, Edogawa Conan. -kun! He was sleeping calmly.

It was just a nightmare...

But he wanted his roommate to wake up for him. Conan-kun knows him! Nothing strange, he's a friend...

Conan grumbled something inaudible then, "Wh-what's wrong? He-Heiji?" Conan stared blankly. "Oh, Yoshi, huh?"  
Yoshi nodded.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nightmare?"  
"What of it?"  
"I had one."  
"You're in it right now."  
Conan put his arms behind his head, still on bed but pensive.  
Yoshi failed to think of Conan's last reply. For he slept suddenly.

'_This is a nightmare_,' Conan thought. '_I am not dreaming it. I am living it..._'  
'_But there's got to be a light somewhere..._'

- - -  
_SUNRISE_

"Yoshi-kun!"  
"Hello!"  
Cheerful laughter...

Yoshi's eyes were still blurred from sleep.  
So he rubbed his eyes and looked at where the voices came from.

'_The kids,_' the thought crossed his mind. Yoshi smiled lazily.  
"Hey, are you laughing at us?" Genta muttered.  
Yoshi refused to answer.

Heavy footsteps were heard outside the room. And the door opened.  
"EH?! Why are you kids here?" Kogorou shouted.  
"To see Yoshi-kun!" they answered.  
"AH! Get away from here! You're disturbing my peace!"  
"Hai!" the three chorused.  
"And wake that brat there, too!"  
"HAI!"

...Conan put his face on the pillow. '_What is that growing noise?_' Conan grumbled.  
The eyeglasses tightened on his face and he looked around.  
His vision adjusted appropriately after a few seconds. '_It's them..._' Conan laughed in a tired way. '_And Oji-san..._'

"GET OUT!" Kogorou shouted on more time.  
"Hai!" Conan muttered along the children's chorus.  
He got up lazily and went to the toilet to change clothes.  
"Yoshi-kun, follow me here! You'll need to change, too." Conan grumbled loudly.

- - -  
Conan gazed at Yoshi-kun as his bare upper body was revealed.  
Conan's eyes shook a little as he inspected the image in front of him.

'_The scars..._  
_By the short sword._  
_By the gun._  
_By the-_'

"Conan-kun?"  
Conan's attention was brought away.

'_That was embarrassing. I...I was staring at him. Control yourself, Conan-kun!_'  
Conan slapped his own face. Then, he did it again.  
'_I called myself Conan even in my own mind._'

"Conan-kun?"  
"Uhh... Eh... This wouldn't do good. Yoshi, slap me on the face."  
Yoshi shook his head in disagreement.  
"Hit me with a stick."  
"With a shinai?"  
"What? No. Ah, do you remember something?" Conan became a little excited.  
"What's a shinai?"  
Conan's shoulders dropped. "You'll know it when you see one."  
Yoshi nodded.  
"Geez, why are you so quiet? Are you living up to your cuteness? What's cute in you?"

'_Wait... I never said _cute_ ever! What's wrong with me?_'

"Yo-Yoshi! Slap me now! Doesn't matter if it's soft."  
"Why?"  
"I need some distraction."  
"No."  
"Please?"  
Yoshi shook his head.  
"I'm going to rain you with powder again," Conan threatened.  
"It actually feels good," Yoshi said slowly.  
"Well, we still have to do it."  
Yoshi grinned.

"Yoshi-kun. You're an idiot, you know?"  
"Why?"  
"You're liking this nightmare."  
"It's no nightmare."  
"Yeah, it is. Our ages are the same but you're even smaller than me."  
"At least, they call me cute."  
"Was that a vain example of Yoshi-kun?"  
"Yeah."  
"I hate The Organization..."

- - -  
"Guys, why are you so early?" Conan muttered.  
"To see Yoshi-kun!" the three chorused.  
"Yeah, I heard that before. But this is too much."  
"But why is he white again?" Genta pointed out.  
"Uhh... He likes himself that way," Conan said nervously.  
"Weird kid," Genta said.  
"No, he's not! Conan-kun says Yoshi-kun lost a part of his memories!" Ayumi argued.  
"And yes! He's probably just recovering. Let him act that way for a few days!" Mitsuhiko said.  
"We got to give him a tour around!" Ayumi said.  
"After all, today's a weekend. We're free!" Mitsuhiko followed.  
"Plus, we could eat some eel rice and have some treats!" Genta proudly said.

The three children raced for the hands of Yoshi, and they ran outside the Agency.  
'_What to do... Oh, what's his favorite hobby?_' Conan thought.

~~~  
_A SOCCER FIELD_

"Have you played soccer before?" Ayumi asked Yoshi.  
"I do not know."  
Ayumi smiled widely. "Ahaha! He finally spoke to Ayumi-chan."  
"EH?" Mitsuhiko and Genta spoke.  
"Yoshi-kun, will you play with us?" Mitsuhiko attempted.  
Yoshi just shrugged.  
"Oh, oi! Was that a yes?" Genta inquired.  
Yoshi nodded.  
"Aha! That was a better message from what Mitsuhiko received!" Genta boasted. "OK!"

'Idiots... All they want is that. I want a memory,' Conan thought.

"Conan! Watch out!" Genta screamed.  
Conan's soccer instincts made him able to kick the ball back to Genta.  
"You're great as always, Conan-kun!" Ayumi smiled in amazement.

'_Oh, that was near. I better join the kids._'

-  
Yoshi watched the others pass and kick the ball. Yoshi watched how the others kicked.  
He felt that it was somehow familiar already. Yoshi grew confident.  
After a while, Yoshi managed to kick the ball and bring it to Conan-kun.

Conan kicked it in the way athletes do. Yoshi stares and admires Conan-kun for a short time.  
Then his head buzzed a little, making him hold his head.

'_A beautiful girl, wearing a kimono, playing with a ball. A beautiful girl singing._'  
'_A strange belt. Out comes a soccer ball._'

**What was that?**  
**...What was what?**  
**Oh, it was really nothing.**  
Just... Yoshi managed to kick the ball! He better get active again.

Mitsuhiko kicks the ball. It goes into the scenery in front of Yoshi. Yoshi kicked the ball in a wonderful manner and it goes to Ayumi.  
"Wow! That was amazing! Yoshi-kun seems to know soccer already," Ayumi commented as she stopped the ball's movement. "I want to rest for now."

'_Well, he usually sees me kick the ball from my belt. That's got to be some kind of a demonstration for him,_' Conan thought sarcastically.

* * *

- - -  
The end of this chapter.  
Please leave a review and follow/favorite if you want to! ;)  
Thank you for your support!  
I'll try to update on a regular basis.  
**- Da Newbie**


	4. Different Heights

**I do not own Detective Conan.**  
**Although I wish I did.**

Hiyaah! This is the **4th chapter!**  
How's the story so far? =)  
HAPPY READING!

~~~ _MOURI DETECTIVE AGENCY_

"Mouri-san, I'll be asking a huge favor from you," a female voice said over the phone.  
"Eh, what is it now?"  
"Can you keep Yoshi in your residence for a while?"  
"NANI?!"  
"I am a single mother and I find it hard to work and keep Yoshi happy at the same time. And so, I'm planning to go to another country. I'm going to bring wonderful souvenirs for my son!"  
"And what is the country that you would go to?"  
"Uh..." Conan thought for a while. "Hawaii! My relatives say there's a lot to see and learn at Hawaii! That means, I'll get to share a lot of things to Yoshi when I return! Please keep it a secret!"  
"Wait... why- Why don't I just give him to some of your relatives?"  
"They are all _unfortunately_ available. Goodbye, Mouri-san."  
"Wait a minute! How about the money? The money I'll need to take care of that kid?"

But the connection was cut already.

Conan entered the room to get some things.

_'Geez, having one kid is a mess. Having two kids is pandemonium!' _Mouri thought.

"Oji-san, you seem to be having a trouble."  
"Ah, don't bother! As long as you stay put and silent, I can manage it. HMMPH!"  
Conan heard Kogorou mutter, _'Now there is a Yoshi! Yoshi-kun, Yoshi-kun! Bah! What's is with the kids these days?'  
_"Oji-san, didn't you tell us we'll be going to the Beika Twin Towers today?"  
"Huh?" Kogorou stared with a dull expression. Then it turned to shock. "I COMPLETELY FORGOT! Tell Ran and the others to get ready!"  
"They're already waiting for you outside, Oji-san!" Conan smiled innocently.  
"Nani?! I still haven't eaten breakfast!"  
"Ran-neechan said that your meal is on the table. Come to think of it... She said it a few hours ago!"  
"You brat! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Ran-neechan said I should give you a chance to rest since you have been solving a lot of cases lately."  
"That's indeed correct. Give me a few minutes. Now, get out of here! Go play with your friends and take Yoshi out!"  
"Hai!"_  
_

~~~ _BEIKA TWIN TOWERS (TOWER B)_

"I'm not sure if I can like this place again," Genta muttered.  
"Yeah," Ayumi agreed. "What if there are bombs around again?"  
"And then, nobody can save us but ourselves?" Mitsuhiko followed up.  
The three children shivered at their own thoughts and memories.  
_(Author's Note: The children are talking about what happened on DC Movie 5.)_

Kogorou heard the conversation and was irritated by the children's lack of enthusiasm for the special event that they would go to.  
"You kids are irritating, you know?" Kogorou stared at them fiercely. "You're lucky I even allowed you three to come just for the two brats that I take care on my Agency."  
"For your information, Oji-san, _I_ am the one who invited you all. Thank me for that," Sonoko stated and she winked slyly. "My father supported the exhibit of _royal objects_ and-"

"Yeah, you have it all! While all we have is a rented car and -"  
"Otou-san, that is so rude!" Ran chided him.  
"Eh? But what I said was true," Kogorou said in grief. "You're getting childish again!"  
"Oooohohoooo..." Kogorou cried. "I can't help but wonder how am I as a father to my only daughter! If only I had Yoko-chan, then we -"  
"That's enough!" Ran shook her head. "Otou-san, you better fix your head and see a doctor."

'_Hoi, hoi... They sure are on fire already_,' Conan thought. '_While my friend here just wouldn't speak._'  
He looked at Yoshi, who was silently admiring the place.

Haibara and the Professor guarded the kid at a distance.

Every once in a while, Yoshi would have a tiny smile on his face and his eyes would shake in wonder.

_'Now, this is a new Heiji. Could this be how he was when a kid?' _Conan wondered with interest.

- - -  
Sonoko announced that everyone would have to get up the building now.  
Fortunately, they managed to fit in an elevator, still with comfort.

"We're getting higher now." Genta's mouth wobbled.  
"I can't wait to get down," Mitsuhiko grumbled.  
"I realize I hate heights now," Ayumi said.  
"Are we there yet?" the three chorused with a hint of fear.

"Idiots! We still have many-something floors," Kogorou answered. "Are you all excited or what?"  
"Otou-san! I know you remember _that time_. You were even open-mouthed when you saw me jump over that floor," said Ran as she pointed the nth floor of the building in front of them.  
"And children." Ran turned to them. "There's no reason to fear now. It's past. There's no need to spoil a potentially fun event up this tower."  
"I guess... I guess you make sense, Ran-chan," Mitsuhiko said.  
Ayumi and Genta grunted in agreement.

Ran continued, "And look at Yoshi-kun! He's having fun staring everywhere from this height."  
The kids looked at Yoshi. "You're right!" And they went beside Yoshi, chattering about what they were seeing.

Ran smiled with affection as she saw the children being cheerful.  
Sonoko half-praised and half-teased Ran for her motherly actions.  
"You would be able to take care of Shinichi very well! Oh, that would be wonderful!" And Sonoko imagined a majestic wedding.  
A hue of pink colored Ran's face. "Sonoko!"

Meanwhile, Yoshi-kun was indeed having fun. The views were amazing! It was fun!

But Yoshi's head buzzed softly again. As it did before.  
Then, a sudden vertigo.  
Yoshi swayed at first. Then, Yoshi couldn't help but sit down...

_**Falling.** Because of being stubborn. Forced to a white bed. Again._

_**Nearly falling.** Catches the very edge. It's cool. It's school._

_**Falling.** Colliding with the sea. A ship going away._

_**Nearly falling.** From a rope bridge. Cut on the other side._

_**Falling.** From a roaring vehicle. A train sounding its horn._

_**Nearly falling.** Something sharp made a sound. Beside the ear._

**_Falling. _**'It's not yome-san, it's ane-san.'_ In love._

Then, Yoshi's mind became blank.  
Why was he sitting?

"Oh, Yoshi-kun!" Someone whispered.

Why was he sitting?  
Did he sleep?  
That's it! _That's it!_ The dream is still there...

**Falling...**  
**Falling...**

_Then, it's gone. Again._  
_Do dreams always fade from one's mind?_  
_Oh, when dreams are wonderful!_  
_Do dreams always fade?_  
_Why?_

"Yoshi!" The whispering became a little urgent.  
Yoshi looked at the one who spoke. Conan-kun.  
"Ah, do not worry! It may just be that it's already too high for the kid!" Kogorou suggested.  
"Are you fine, Yoshi-kun? You were staring at nowhere," Conan inquired.  
"Uhmm..." Yoshi nodded.

* * *

- - -  
**The ****end ****of ****this ****chapter****.  
**  
I am sorry if it's too much movie 7 again... I am trying to think of a good moment for the other _memories._

By the way, I have written two poems for this site. It's still about Detective Conan. ShinRan poems!  
1.) A Poem for Ran  
2.) A Poem for Shinichi

And if you want to know more. Please view my profile and see the MYSTERIOUS QUESTION portion.  
Would that be a good fanfiction? It's about Kaito Kid's fear of FISH! xD

~~~  
And one more note! I guess this is an important note.  
Some of you may have read my _first fanfiction_ already, about The Tragic Circus.  
I will be removing that fanfiction.

And I will turn it into the next chapter of _Heiji's Memories. _(It will be a long-enough chapter 5)  
Adding more info, I will just include Yoshi to the characters of my first fanfiction.

It's kinda hard to make up some kind of a case and I want Yoshi to see one...  
I hope this is not much of a problem to you, guys.

~~~  
Thank you again for the support! =)  
Please leave a review/comment and follow/favorite if you want to ;)

**- Da Newbie  
I am crazy enough to write fanfictions.**


	5. The Tragic Circus (Case)

**I certainly do not own DETECTIVE CONAN.**  
**Although, I wish I owned it.**

As I have said before, I will merge my first case with this fanfiction.  
There are just a few changes, for those who have read the case already.  
Here it goes...  
Happy reading! =)

* * *

~~~ _ON A NORMAL PARK_

"Ran, I've got a surprise for you!"  
"Sonoko, what is it?"  
Sonoko flashed something on her hand. "Tada! Tickets for the famous Circus Participants' Contest!"

Ayumi looked up from the bench. "EH, Sonoko-neechan? A CPC ticket? Give me one, please!"  
Sonoko looked at Ayumi. "Don't worry little girl! I've got tickets for everyone since my father supported this year's CPC." Sonoko leaned closer to Ran. "Be sure to invite your case-freak husband, eh Ran? No one is allowed to enter the venue after the given time for entrance." She grinned slyly.

~~~ _MOURI DETECTIVE AGENCY_

Kogorou Mouri was staring at her daughter with a disgusted look. "Bah, I hate these shows! Couldn't I just play mahjong with my friends?"  
"Otou-san, Okaa-san is going with us!"  
Mouri jumped from his seat. "Eri! Why did you invite her?"  
Ran shook her head. "It was actually Mom that wanted to go with us. She said she wants to see the other little kid that we're taking care of."  
"Geez. That old lawyer," Mouri muttered. "I'm feeling sleepy."  
"Otou-san," Sonoko said, imitating Ran's voice, "you are feeling sleepy already? You haven't even played mahjong or drank beer. Plus, there isn't a case right now."  
"Tch. Kids these days..." Mouri looked away.

- - -  
"Shinichi, are you available tomorrow? Sonoko has bought you -"  
"Ran, I still have some cases."  
"Shinichi, I think you're the one who's following the cases. Can't you rest for a while and let some other detectives do the work?"  
"Ran, these are urgent."  
"Shinichi! - - - - - - Geez, he dropped the phone again! Oh, when I meet him again!"

Just then, Conan went to the room.  
"Conan-kun," Ran said. "Can you call Shinichi-niichan for me? He seems to be awwwwfully nicer to you and says a lot more things to you."  
_'Why wouldn't I be nice to myself?'_ Conan thought.  
"I'm sorry Ran-neechan. My battery's dead."  
"Aww... Too bad. I was planning to say something to him. Maybe you could somehow say the whole message."  
_'Say, where is Heiji's phone?'_ Conan thought.

- - -  
_WEDNESDAY_

_Conan-kun..._  
"Conan-kun..."  
_Conan-kun..._  
"Conan-kun, wake up already!"

Hearing the two voices, Conan was disturbed from his dreams. He got up grumpily from his bed and saw Ran's face inches away from his own. Ran looked terribly like her mother at that time.  
"Ra... Ran-neechan."  
"Conan-kun, why do you keep reading manga every night? You're getting harder to wake up. And Yoshi-kun here had to join me to wake you up!"  
"Uh... Ah, I just have a few days left to finish it. Mitsuhiko would need it soon."  
"But still... You have to sleep earlier. And by the way, breakfast is already on the table. Yoshi-kun waited for you."  
Conan nodded his gratitude to both of them. Yoshi smiled.

~~~_ CPC VENUE_

"Wow! What a large tent!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed.  
"And it's so colorful!" Ayumi continued.  
"Do they have eel rice inside?" Genta muttered.  
The three kids laughed and ran around the CPC venue.

The venue of the contest was indeed large. It could easily contain ten houses in its area. The outside walls are wonderfully designed like rainbow bubbles and faces of clowns are painted on different bubbles.

"Ahh... Children, do not wander around," Professor Agasa said.  
"Let them, Professor," Ai-chan spoke. "If they ever slip on the road and a car happens to pass by, trauma will bring the necessary lesson to them, right?"  
"Uhh... Ai-kun..."  
"Do not worry, I was just joking, Professor." Haibara smiled at her own joke.  
Agasa and Conan shared a disturbed laugh. Yoshi tilted his head to the right in confusion.

"Anyway, kids! Come here first!"  
The trio whispered among themselves.  
"It's probably just a lame quiz again," Genta started.  
"Let's give the Professor a chance today! After all, today would be marvelous," Mitsuhiko replied.  
Genta and Ayumi grunted their approval.

"And now, it's time for another quiz! Today's topic will be relevant to the CPC!  
It is said that clowns have a certain adjective that fully describes their name as _clowns_.  
As a clue, it is already in their own selves!  
What is that adjective?"

The five children began thinking immediately.  
Ayumi raised her head as she thought of a clown's figure. "Colorful?"  
"It's not the answer."  
Mitsuhiko raised a hand, "Funny?"  
"It's not that, too."  
Genta turned to the others. "Well, I do not know what to think. Is it going to be another lame answer?"  
Agasa laughed in an awkward way.  
"I don't know. I give up," Mitsuhiko said.  
"Ayumi-chan doesn't know the answer, too," Ayumi followed up. "How about you, Yoshi-kun?"  
"Uhh, uhmm..." Yoshi shook his head.  
Ayumi turned to Haibara. "How about you, Haibara-san?"  
"I refuse to give the answer. Leave it to Conan-kun."

Everyone turned to Conan expectantly and Conan began explaining, "Idiots. The answer is _low_. Professor hinted that the adjective is already in their own selves. The adjective 'low' is found on the word _cLOWn_.  
Conan imitated the laugh of Agasa a while ago.

"Wonderful, Conan-kun! You got it right," Agasa complimented.  
"Uhh, but was it really relevant to the CPC?" Genta wondered.

~~~ _INSIDE THE CPC TENT_  
"Wow! It's even more beautiful in here!" Mitsuhiko shouted.  
"I got to agree," Mouri muttered. "They even provided comfortable lavatories here!"

- - -  
The [family] went to their seats. From left to right goes:  
Agasa, Haibara, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi, Yoshi, Conan, Ran, Sonoko, Eri, Kogorou then an empty seat.

Ran whispered to Sonoko, "Sonoko, I am afraid Shinichi wouldn't be able to come. Can we get the money back from the ticket and make some adjustments?"  
"We can't. But don't worry. We'll let someone in need take the seat, ok?" Sonoko winked.

- - -  
And now, the first performance this night for the CPC!"  
A polite applause followed the speaker's announcement.

And the first group started to do some action! The group's clowns managed to do impressive stunts and to make the audience laugh at the same time; while the other members provided some energetic music! As the first group came to an end, a wild applause echoed inside the tent.

"What a wonderful start!" The speaker beamed. "Thank you, FUNatics! And our next group is... The Wonderpets!"  
The people were already on their seats's edge. What could be more fun than the FUNatics?

The audience -except Yoshi- suddenly gasped. For someone just appeared on the stage!  
Sonoko spoke to the [family], "That must be the group that performs with magic! That is why they are the WONDERpets..."

But Yoshi wasn't hearing Sonoko-neechan's voice.  
He was seeing a boy who was clad with white.  
_Who is good at copying one's face, actions and even personalities._  
_Who knows how to fly..._  
Yoshi's face was amazed by his own thoughts that it wasn't obvious that his head buzzed again.

Expectant silence heated inside the tent.  
The main character got a hat from his white suit.  
He pulled out 5 rabbits from the hat then _POOF!_ Colorful smoke invaded everyone's vision and a fter a while, 5 people were already with the main character; Plus, they are already on a very complex formation!  
Stunts followed the wondrous act and the audience was amazed once more.  
Another wild applause was heard after the second performance.

"We give you a warm thank you, Wonderpets!" The speaker began again. "And next comes... The Red Tear!"  
Sonoko spoke again, "Red means fire! BWAHAHAHA, and Tear? I don't know. It sounds too dramatic."

The group began the act by exhaling fire!  
The audience failed to suppress their _oohs_ and _aahs_ as the group made figures on the fires they were blowing.  
- but something happened -

Yoshi's eyes lost their focus, and all he could do was hear.  
Hear the words...  
_Of the arson cases._

And smoke went up the stage. The emergency sprinklers were activated.  
The crowd yelled as they were soaked with water.  
Yoshi's imaginary world abruptly faded and he uttered a cry as he got wet.

"Hey! Isn't this a bit too much for Tear?" Kogorou blurted.

The Red Tear stopped their performance abruptly and looked at the speaker.  
The speaker took the cue, "People, the management didn't expect that kind of performance. We heavily apologize for the sudden -"

The speaker suddenly uttered a cry. Then he dropped to the floor, gripping the right part of his chest.  
Few seconds later, he stopped moving.

- - -  
The crowd began to talk rapidly. Some began to panic.  
What has happened to that man?  
Mouri and Conan suddenly became alert.  
Mouri hurried to the man to check his pulse, his life.  
Conan hurried to the sides of the tent, searching for suspicious characters. "Dang! The culprit has hidden."  
Mouri faced the guards. "Guards, do not let anyone go out! The criminal is inside this place!"  
That statement told everyone that the place is in danger.  
The whole crowd panicked but the guards followed "The Sleeping Detective's" orders.

"Please, madam, you are all needed inside."  
"WE COULD ALL DIE HERE!"  
"Sir, do not panic! Mister Kogorou is here."  
"Mister Kogorou said that there is a criminal here! That man there is dead!"  
"People, please stay calm!"

Conan faced Mouri. "Uncle, call the police!"  
Mouri nodded.

- - -  
The police came and the man was identified as Kagamine Mikuo, 34 years old.

Inspector Megure went to Kogorou. "Can you please state what happened here?"  
"Definitely, Inspector!"  
While Mouri was stating the events before the crime, Conan was wondering.

_'How did the culprit manage to shoot a bullet?'_  
Conan looked around the tent. No holes were found.  
_'So, it wasn't an outsider. The places where you can shoot here without people noticing are...'_

"Otou-san, you said the lavatories were comfortable!" It was Ran talking to Mouri.  
"Yes, they are."  
"But, there are windows! That is so... so... the windows are so inappropriate!" Ran fumed.

_'Windows?'_  
Conan checked a lavatory. 'It does have a window. This is it! The only place where the criminal could have shot!'  
_'But, how to narrow down the number of suspects among this big crowd?'_

An idea came to Conan.  
"Inspector, have everyone who came to the toilets assemble here."  
Conan looked at the woman who spoke. It was Eri. 'Oh, the clever one. Better than Uncle.'  
Megure asked why.  
"Because that is the only place where someone could have shot without anyone noticing. I noticed the windows."

_'This is great! She's saving me from another troublesome Sleeping-Kogorou moment.'_ Conan smiled and put his arms behind his head.  
Megure talked to some guards and the order was followed immediately.

- - -  
"Inspector, we have brought 6 people to your presence," one guard dutifully said.  
"I apologize for this meeting but I must say, the six of you are suspects of being the murderer of that speaker," Megure stated calmly but with authority.

"That is absurd!"  
"It's not me! I have never held a gun!"  
"Me too!"  
"This is nonsense!"  
"You police better not mistake me for a vile criminal!"  
"I have an alibi, Inspector!"

"SILENCE FOR NOW! We need to know if any of you has a motive to kill that speaker," Megure prompted. "We'll check your things. Plus, all of you will be inspected for gunpowder."

As the introductions were made, Conan went beside a man and asked, "Mister! Weren't you wearing a hat a while ago?"  
The man looked at Conan. "Uh... how did you know, kid?"  
"We were staring at it. It looks good!" Yoshi said helpfully.  
Conan continued in a joyful tone. "But did your pants get wet?"  
"Yeah..."

"Inspector! This man should be removed from the suspects!" Conan called to Megure.  
"Uh, why is that, Conan-kun?"  
"Because he was watching the performance the whole time. Even though he entered the toilet, it happened a long time before the crime!"  
"Idiot!" Kogorou interrupted. "Then, why didn't he get wet from those emergency sprinklers?"  
"He was wearing a hat! The proof is his hair seems to have two layers on the back. Even if that's the case, his pants did get wet. So, he was watching The Red Tear the whole time."  
Mouri looked at the other side and walked away.  
"I... I see, Conan-kun. Wonderful observation!" Megure turned to the man. "Mister Edward, you are now removed from the number of suspects. We apologize for the confusion."  
"It's all right, Inspector!" Edward looked at Conan, "Thank you, kid." And the man came away, obviously relieved, leaving the five remaining suspects.

- - -  
"Inspector, a gun with a silencer has been found on Miss Kasane Rin's bag!"  
The mentioned woman turned to the guard, fear on her face.  
"Guard, whi-which bag?"  
That got Conan's attention. _'Huh? Why does she need to ask that?'_  
"This one. The black bag."  
"Oh, that is not mine! I... I just... stole that from the toilet. I... I saw it there," Rin said in a rush. "I... I needed some money. But it isn't mine! Believe me! I didn't even know there was a gun inside!"

"Hmm... Why would we believe that?" Kogorou said fiercely.  
"Just because!" Rin suddenly cried.  
"Ohh... Oi!" Kogorou stuttered, unsure of what to do.

_'It may be that she is just acting. But it is still 1 over 5 that any of the suspects could have owned the gun,'_ Conan pondered.

- - -  
"The inspection for gunpowder has been done! It seems nothing has been detected on any of them."  
"EH?!" Megure said.  
"Hai," the guard nodded.

The 5 suspects relaxed immediately, although Rin's eyes were still red.

Another idea came to Conan.  
"Hey, hey! What time did all these people go to the toilet?" Conan asked Megure.  
The questioning proceeded.

"Before the FUNatics..."  
"After I got wet from the sprinklers, to change..."  
"When I just got in! I didn't know it would come to this..."  
Next came a whisper, "This is so embarrassing. To pass, you know, shhh! A little after the Wonderpets..."  
"I felt it was necessary, obviously, after The Red Tear..."

"Inspector," Kogorou laughed confidently. "I now know who the criminal is!"  
"Eh, Mouri-kun? Who could it be?"  
"It is this man!"  
Everyone looked at where he pointed a finger.  
"Mister Gakupo? What's your proof, Mouri-kun?"  
"It's really easy. Why didn't I think of it? Mister Edward was removed from the suspects when we were assured that he watched The Red Tear. Well, another fact for me... _-ehem-_ I was assured because he got wet -"  
Eri interrupted, "And we have two persons here who are not wet, as my dear would have said!"  
Kogorou shook his head, "How dare you-"  
"But... but why Gakupo-san? Couldn't it be Teto here? She's not wet, too-" Megure wondered.  
"I changed clothes!" Teto spoke.  
"Oh, then it's ok," Megure said.  
"Then, how about me? I did, too!" Gakupo shouted.  
"Uhh... Ah, Mouri-kun?"

Mouri faltered and stuttered for a moment.  
"I... I... Because she is..."  
"Fool! You're pointing men only again and keeping every woman innocent in your eyes," Eri accused. "You don't have enough proof after all!"  
"How about her hair?" Yoshi pointed out, interrupting her.

Everyone looked at him for an explanation.  
But finding out that the voice came from a kid, Teto scoffed, "That's absurd! Better keep this kid out of this."  
Ran defended Yoshi. "Now, I do believe her hair is proof! If she really got wet from the sprinklers, then her long hair wouldn't be that _alive_ even if she dried and combed it, I believe."  
Everyone noticed Teto's straight long hair.  
"Plus, her make-up. I believe it should have been marred because-"  
"I had make-up, too, when it began raining," Sonoko followed, grinning widely. "Since water was coming from everywhere, from the air or bouncing on the seats, I had no choice but to wipe my wet face, removing the make-up. Ah, my friend here is so bright as to connect this to the case."

Teto's eyes moved as if in panic. "But, no gunpowder was detected on me!"  
Mouri spoke again, "The process to remove gunpowder is really easy. And for your case, you could have just changed clothes and washed your hands."  
"But... I didn't..."  
"Well, let's check the toilet for clothes, Miss Teto."

Teto lost her confidence and dropped to the ground. The culprit's identity was revealed already! Her plan, her revenge... It would all be known and she would have to face the consequences!

"I guess this is it," Megure said calmly.

Tears dropped from her eyes. She wept and clawed at her face. There is no use on running now. She was caught!

~~~ _GOING HOME_

"Ran, that was amazing! We said what your parents were thinking, and they were professionals!" Sonoko chattered. "And you were like a real detective! You and Shinichi really belong together!"  
"And I wish Makoto-san and I would be like that!" Ran imitated Sonoko's tone. "Oh, so sweet, so charming!"  
"Now, Ran! That is unfair!"  
"What are you talking about? You started it!"

_'Now that they mentioned it... They really did a great job. Well, I guess this is some rest for me,'_ Conan thought then he yawned. _'Oh, that is a point for the Mouri family, Sonoko. And Heiji... Maybe he should see more cases to remember things. How horrifying.'_ Conan laughed at his own joke.

"Conan-kun, you must now be holding a little more admiration for Ran-chan now, eh?" Mitsuhiko teased.  
Behind him, Genta holds his heart and moves around as if lovestruck.  
"Stop it, guys." But Conan can't help but blush.  
"Hey, Yoshi-kun did his part, too!" Mitsuhiko said.  
"I know. He was so intelligent at that moment!" Ayumi smiled. "But Conan-kun would really like Ran-chan now. Why is that?"  
"A... Ayumi-chan."

"Professor, we have some childhood affairs here," Haibara said to Agasa.  
"Now, now? What could be the problem?"  
Ayumi cried to Agasa, "Professor, is it natural for kids to like their -neechans or -niichans?"  
"Uhh... Ayumi..."

Haibara neared Conan.  
"You'll be in trouble when you grow back to Shinichi. Maybe I should stop trying to make an antidote?"  
Conan's eyebrows crossed each other. "Haibara... You know you are the rea- Tch!" Conan's palm covered his face.  
And Haibara was left with a sad silence.

Ran was suddenly near to Conan. "Oh, Conan-kun, what were you talking to Ai-chan? Some antidotes, huh?"  
"It's nothing, Ran-neechan. It shouldn't worry you."  
"Conan-kun, why are you like that? What happened?"  
"Something inside me is broken." Conan's face darkened.  
"Did you get hurt?"  
"I'm afraid I may never see Ran-neechan's face again as I see her now as _myself_."  
"Co-Conan-kun?"  
"Ran-chan, he likes you so much," Mitsuhiko stated.  
"And you should return the love," Genta tease.  
"Oh, that's enough, guys. Conan just needs a rest. Plus, I'm too old for him."

Ayumi held onto Professor Agasa at that time.

While Haibara held herself tightly.  
It was indeed her fault...  
That Kudo-kun and that boy...  
_'Who knows? We could be seeing a lot more kids these days...'_ She thought grimly.

While Yoshi was bemused why everyone was acting in his own way.  
_'Something doesn't feel right.'_

* * *

~~~ **End of my first case and of this chapter.**

Hey guys, I wasn't sure about adding the last part. How was it?  
I think I am not that great on romance but I could try...

Please leave a comment/review and follow/favorite if you want to!  
Thank you very much for the support! =)

**- Da Newbie**  
**I am crazy enough to write fanfictions.**


	6. The Pull of Memories

**I do not own Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

Hello again!  
Here comes the **6****th**** chapter** of _Heiji's Memories.  
_Enjoy your reading! =)

* * *

~~~ _MOURI DETECTIVE AGENCY_

"Yoshi, you still know school, right?" Conan said.  
Yoshi nodded.  
"You'll be coming with us today for school, as Ran suggested," Conan stated.  
Yoshi smiled in reply.  
"About your clothes... I think the school would allow you to wear something else. After all, it will only be a while that you will study there."  
"Ok."  
"You would need to introduce yourself. And speak to your classmates, to the teachers."  
"Yeah."  
Conan raised his eyebrows.  
"I shall not get used to this," he muttered.

~~~ _TEITAN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL_

"Where are those guys?" Conan asked Haibara.  
Conan looked around for three certain children.  
"Probably just lurking behind, trying to sneak up on Yoshi-kun," Haibara whispered.  
Conan saw Ayumi emerge from a bush. Ayumi went behind Yoshi and blocked his eyes.  
Mitsuhiko and Genta silently followed.

Mitsuhiko spoke in a thinner voice, "Guess who, little kid?"  
Genta failed to suppress his laughter.  
"Shh!" Mitsuhiko warned. "Guess who, Yoshi-kun?"

_'Dare da?' Someone was teasing.  
'Ah, stop it Kudo!'_

"Kudo?" Yoshi answered.

Conan and Haibara looked at Yoshi, surprised.

"You're wrong." Mitsuhiko said with his real voice, although Ayumi still blocked Yoshi's eyes.  
"Shinichi-niichan is way older than us. And he hasn't been actually around these days."  
"Guess who, Yoshi? Guess who?" Genta trilled.  
"Ayumi-chan?"  
"Correct!" Ayumi exclaimed as she removed her hands from Yoshi's eyes.  
"Ahahaha! Yoshi-kun answered my question! He spoke to me!" Genta began boasting.

"Heiji!" Conan whispered.  
Yoshi immediately turned around. Then, his eyes seemed to lose focus. Yoshi was now looking at the school in wonder.  
"Conan-kun, he isn't Heiji niichan, remember?" Ayumi said.  
"Do not worry. He just actually sneezed," Haibara put in.  
Conan faked a sneeze that sounded like _Heiji_. _'Geez.'_

"Haibara," Conan whispered in a softer voice.  
"I know. But who knows what will happen next, Edogawa-kun?" Haibara whispered back.

- - -  
The Physical Education teacher decided to give the class a challenging game.  
The children would have to play Tug of War.

The extra challenges were:  
A.) Oil was applied on the rope that is to be used, making it slippery.  
B.) The children should play the game on a thing but long board. The board is put above 2 boxes, giving it a considerable height. If a kid should fall, he or she is out.  
C.) The game play would be one versus one. The losing kid would be changed with another one while the winner stays on the board.  
D.) If a kid should win three times, he or she would be replaced with another student. But he or she would have a higher mark!

"Let the game begin!" the teacher announced as he sounded a whistle.

- - -  
Mitsuhiko was already pulling the rope against a girl. The girl fought for a time until her hands slipped. And she fell from the board. She managed to have a good landing.

A boy took the girl's position and began the game after the teacher's whistle.

The two boys fought fiercely, until Mitsuhiko thought of a trick.  
He knew his opponent was using so much force to pull the rope from him. So he released the rope suddenly.  
The other boy was taken aback. He was thrown away by his own force. And he fell from the board.

But what happened next wasn't what Mitsuhiko expected.  
"It's a draw!" the teacher said.  
"Wh- Why?" Mitsuhiko questioned.  
"He managed to hold the rope."  
"But he fell, Sensei."  
"But he pulled the rope away from you. Meaning, each of you has a point. Therefore, it's a draw." The teacher smiled in sympathy.

- - -  
It was Genta's first try. He emerged from the waiting lines and proceeded to the board.  
The height and the narrowness of the place made him nervous. And so he lost his first try.

- - -  
Ayumi was pulling the rope with all her might. She tried to move her feet backward as she pulled.  
The difficulty of the match made her close her eyes.  
She didn't know that her feet kept getting nearer to the side.  
And she fell from the board.  
"Aww… Ayumi-chan can't do it."

- - -  
It was Conan's turn to pull the rope. And his enemy was Yoshi.  
The game began as the whistle was heard.

_'It is really slippery,' _Conan thought.  
Yoshi displayed a surprising amount of strength. _'Is this because of his kendo skills?'  
_Conan looked at Yoshi and realized the trick.  
Yoshi had wrapped his hands with a handkerchief so that he could easily pull the rope. _'The bastard.'  
_If it was a trick that he would lose to, it would be a trick that he would win with.

Conan released his right hand. His left hand was almost carried away.  
_'Hang on… Hang on!'_  
Conan's right hand was moving downward.  
Downward…  
Then he activated the power of his shoes, giving himself a very firm stand.  
All that was left to do was pull.  
"I'm not letting go!"

_'Ahou! I'm not letting go.  
Don't let go either!'_

Yoshi tried to pull harder, even though his head was buzzing already. He thought it was only because of the extent of force that he was using. He wondered how long will it be before he got exhausted.

_'To use force to make the criminal commit suicide will never be a good idea.'_

Perspiration trickled around his face.  
_  
'Can I see your wound? The one that Kazuha stabbed with love?'_

And Yoshi's right hand itched. But there was no way he would be able to scratch it. He had to resist so many things!

Luckily, he was given a break.  
The board failed to absorb the power of Conan's shoes.  
The board was split in two, and Conan fell. He hit the ground with a soft thud. An "Ah!" came automatically from his mouth.

While an automatic grin crept to Yoshi's face. He managed to hold on to the rope! He won the match!

~~~ _MOURI DETECTIVE AGENCY_

"I'm so tired, Ran-neechan. I wanna sleep," Conan muttered as he dropped to his bed.  
"Well, if you don't want to hear it now… I'll just let you know tomorrow."  
"That's fine with me."

The sound of Ran's footsteps became softer and softer until Conan was sure she wouldn't bug him again.

Conan proceeded to sleep but Yoshi called him.  
"Uh?" Conan replied.  
"I am not sleepy."  
"Go do something else. I'm not available. Let me sleep."

_'Oh no… I'm sleepy. Just let me sleep.'  
'Idiot, you can't'  
Screaming. Crying.  
'I told you I was just sleeping!'_

"Someone elbowed me when I wanted to sleep. Could it happen again?"  
Conan's attention was caught. _'That was Kazuha who elbowed him. That happened a long time ago!'  
_"Yoshi, do you remember something?"  
"About what?"  
"About… A- about you!"  
"What is to remember? I know I am Yoshi Kamui."

Conan tried something else, "Who elbowed you when you were trying to sleep?"  
"Kazuha-neechan."  
"You remember?" Conan's voice was mixed with wonder.  
"I don't remember the event. I just know Kazuha-neechan did it. Oh, does that mean she has known me since I was very small?"  
"No!" Conan sighed. "You're missing some things. But never mind. You'll need to sleep."  
"What if I had nightmares?"  
"You can cuddle with your pillow."

_'As long as we cuddle together,  
One night won't kill you.'_

"Yeah…" Yoshi grunted.

* * *

~~~  
**The ****end ****of ****this ****chapter****.**

How was my try for another chapter?  
Please leave a comment/review and follow/favorite if you want to!  
Thanks for your support. =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****I am crazy enough to write fanfictions.**


	7. The Detective's Deal (Case)

Chapter 7: The Detective's Deal

**I do not own Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

I think I was inspired when I thought of this chapter.  
It's quite long compared to my other chapters.  
But don't expect this length from me always. It still depends on my ideas.  
Happy reading!

* * *

~~~ _GOING HOME_

The children had another fun day in their school.

And at that time, they were arguing about something.

"Genta-kun, you didn't even let Yoshi-kun read Mitsuhiko's comics!" Ayumi started.  
"But I haven't read that fun part…" Genta muttered.  
"It doesn't give you a reason to go to the classroom's corner and read it by yourself."  
"And Kobayashi-sensei even took it from you," Mitsuhiko reminded.  
"That Oni-baba still has her bad side," Genta grumbled.  
"But I believe what she did was right! Good thing she returned my comics after class," Mitsuhiko said.  
"OK! OK!" Genta shouted, "Don't worry, I've already finished that –"

The three children suddenly leaped in fright. A big brown dog barked loudly, showing its large teeth.  
"AH! I thought the dog was behind us!" Ayumi said.  
"I think it's not barking at us at all," Mitsuhiko whispered.  
"Maybe it's just crying for food?" Genta suggested.  
"Nah! Dogs can be trained to be patient and to eat within a schedule," Mitsuhiko informed. "Besides, the dog's not like you, Genta-kun!"

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko laughed. Genta muttered something to himself.

_- - -  
A little while ago… (A different POV)_

Yoshi was intently reading Mitsuhiko's comics when the three children began arguing.

"Hey! Yoshi here needs some silence," Conan chided them in a bored manner.  
"I think Holmes never spoke that way," Haibara whispered.  
"Their everyday bickering gets more annoying, you know?"  
"Let it be. They're three small children while the three of us here are three teenagers acting like children. Who knows? Maybe behind us would be three adults acting like teenagers."  
"I hate your jokes. Either they are scary or they are sour," Conan commented.

That was when a dog barked. Conan and Haibara turned instinctively and sighed.  
While Yoshi had dropped Mitsuhiko's comics and glared at the dog.

_A dog that was blazing. It was running fast and was running towards…  
Towards…  
_

Yoshi looked away. There was no use on glaring at the dog. It was just doing its job to guard its house.  
Yoshi picked up the comics and began walking while reading intently again.

"Ahlele... That dog isn't actually barking at us. It's barking at the door," Conan mentioned.  
"Perhaps, it is indeed hungry as Genta says," Haibara said.  
"Idiot! It's scratching the door. It probably just wants to enter."  
"Then, why do we care about that dog? Perhaps, we could find something else to talk about."

~~~ _MOURI DETECTIVE AGENCY_

Conan and Yoshi entered the agency in a cheerful mood.

"Konbanwa!" Conan greeted.  
Ran approached them. "Conan-kun, why are you two late?"  
"Umm… We visited Mitsuhiko's house. We came there to return his comics but Mitsuhiko insisted that we stay even for a short time to have some fun."  
"It's good you two returned here safely. And Conan-kun, we can't afford to lose this kid, you know that," Ran reminded him.

Conan heard Kogorou talking nervously.

"Uh, Ran-neechan… Is there a visitor?"  
"Oh, I asked Araide-sensei to come here. Otou-san hasn't been feeling well these days."

Conan and Yoshi entered Kogorou's room and saw two people talking around papers.

Kogorou was saying, "A meitantei should never abandon a case if the truth is still unknown. Besides, it's hard to find a job these days. I should live up to my name!"  
"But Mouri-san, your condition could be –" That voice could only be Araide's.  
"Do not worry. This will be just a short case. Give me an hour and I'll be back."  
"It's not just me who worries about you. Think about your daughter."  
"Bu… What about the case, then?"  
"The police would have to do their best."

Conan knew Kogorou still wanted to _solve_ the case. Conan wondered where his uncle's inspiration came from.

"Konbanwa, Oji-san! And to you too, Araide-sensei!" Conan greeted cheerfully.  
"Good you're back with the other kid!" Kogorou replied.  
"Conan-kun, how nice to see you again!" Araide said. "It's been a while since I've seen you."  
"How is Oji-san, Araide-sensei?"  
"I believe he is quite stressed, which may lead to some other problems."

"And who might this kid be?" Araide said, mentioning Yoshi. "Is he a friend of yours?"  
Conan nodded. "He's Yoshi Kamui! He's staying for a while on this residence. Plus, he will study for a while in Teitan Elementary School with me, as Ran-neechan suggested."  
"I see. Good thing he is safe, unlike someone."  
"What do you mean, Araide-sensei?"  
"Ah, about that… I was talking about it with Mouri-san. There was a child kidnapped here on Beika."

And as Conan himself is a great detective, he couldn't help but get interested. He wanted to know more.

"Oh, when did it happen?"  
"Just this afternoon, actually. Perhaps, a little after your classes."  
"Are there any leads to the kidnapper?"  
"There are none. But the kidnapper kept calling Mouri-san here and seems to be challenging him."  
"Did he give some clues as to where he is now?"  
"Yes. And he said that he wants ransom for the kid. And I believe –"  
"This is irritating!" Kogorou said. Then he turned to Araide, "You keep talking to that br… Conan about the case, I'll go and solve it for him!"  
Kogorou pointed at Conan as he said the last word.

Kogorou went outside, leaving Conan, Yoshi and Araide in wonder.

Ran came inside to check her father. Seeing that her father is nowhere, she asked, "Where is Otou-san?"  
Araide spoke, "Apparently, I wasn't able to stop him try to solve the case. I apologize, Ran-san."  
"It's not your fault, Araide-sensei."

Meanwhile, Conan was thinking about many different things.  
_'Oji-san was acting weird. Why is that?'  
'How can I help solve the case?'  
'Should I follow Oji-san?'  
'Would Ran allow me? Certainly not.'_

"If only I am Kudo Shinichi right now…" Conan muttered to himself. "There wouldn't be a problem!"  
But Yoshi was looking at Conan that time and heard his mutterings. "Conan-kun, you want to be a detective, too?"  
Conan's trail of thoughts was disturbed. "Ah, eh… Perhaps! Well, I've been talking a lot with Shinichi-niichan these days. Ehehehehe…" Conan scratched his head.

And Ran watching the two children in front of her. They were talking about something and she heard Shinichi's name.  
Oh, if Shinichi was indeed in Beika… Every case would be easily solved.  
_'I miss him already. Shinichi…' _Ran smiled to herself.  
If Shinichi was on Beika this night, she'd still be wide awake, holding her phone. Talking to some dense case-freak. But it would be fun…  
Nevertheless…  
Ran felt tears welling up on her eyes.  
"Ran-san, are you fine?" It was Araide's voice.  
Ran nodded. "I guess I am sleepy already. Oh, just let me cook dinner for you, guys. The ingredients are set already." She wiped her eyes and went for the kitchen.

And at that moment, Conan went for the door.  
"Araide-sensei, please keep everyone safe! I'm going somewhere!" Conan said as he opened and closed the door.  
"Co… Conan-kun! Ran-san would surely worry."  
But his sentence wasn't heard by Conan, who was already gone.  
"Everyone seems to be on edge today," Araide murmured. Then he smiled at the kid left with him. "How about you, Yoshi-kun?"

~~~ _AROUND BEIKA_

Conan was walking around, thinking of what to do, when he saw a police car.  
Conan ran to the car, hoping to see the person that he wanted to meet.  
His wish was granted.

"Megure-keibu!"  
The large Inspector looked away from his notepad to address Conan, "Oh, Conan-kun! Why are you still outside?"  
"I am looking for Oji-san! Ran-neechan was left in the Agency to guard everything else."  
"Oh, that is dangerous! Shouldn't you just go home and let him do his job?"  
"Ran insists Oji-san should go home. He's in a bad condition as Araide-sensei says."  
"Who?"  
"Ah, Araide-sensei. A doctor."  
"That fool. Working in a bad condition. Actually, he was here just a while ago."  
"What did he do here?"  
"He asked some questions about a kidnapping case."

Conan decided to change direction. "Do you know where Oji-san may have gone to?"  
"Oh, he said he'd go to some abandoned places. He actually managed to get that clue from the kidnapper. But you know, he's not himself," Megure whispered the last part.  
"Maybe it's just because of his condition. Anyway, thanks Megure-keibu! I got to go find him!"  
And Conan ran away.

"Oh, Conan-kun! It's too dangerous!"  
But Megure's warning was for nothing.

- - -  
"Oji-saaaan!" Conan called Kogorou, who was walking around, looking at every house that he passes by.  
"EH?! Why are you here?"  
"Ran-neechan wants you to return home. You've got a bad condition!"  
"Just let me do this case, br… Conan!"  
"Don't worry. I think you're doing a great job, Oji-san!" Conan smiled.

'_Idiot! He knows nothing,' _Kogorou thought.  
He wanted to punch the kid on the head and fling him back to his house. But to do so would mean to lose his precious…  
Kogorou's stomach grumbled.  
"Come to think of it, we haven't eaten dinner yet, Oji-san!" Conan realized.  
"Yeah! I'll eat mine after I finish this case."  
"Oji-san, are you having some trouble?"  
"Didn't I tell you before that you just stay put and I'll be fine?"  
Conan remembered that time. But still, Conan felt that there is something wrong…

"Have you searched inside every abandoned places?"  
"Yeah… I even had to break the doorknob of one house. But I found nothing. This is tiring! Ah, geez!"  
Conan decided to become serious. But a dog's howl interrupted him.

Conan heard Kogorou curse the dog.  
"Oji-san, what's the matter with that dog?"  
"That dog is an idiot! I didn't even see it! I was trying to enter an abandoned house but that dog suddenly leaped out of nowhere! Apparently, it's guiding that dirty house!"  
"You thought it was abandoned?"  
"Of course! What would you think? The plants around the house are all dried up, the windows are dirty and there is even a marred "For Sale" poster on the gate!"

Something crossed Conan's mind. "Oji-san, let us go to that house!"  
"What for?"  
"I—I wanna see the dog!" Conan pleaded with his most childish voice.  
"Why the sudden change of mood?" Kogorou looked at Conan.  
Conan tried to maintain his innocent look.  
"Fine! Fine! Just don't blame me if that dog suddenly barked at you."

- - -  
Conan held the gate tightly. His face revealed shock.

An idea was mounting on his mind. _'Could it be? Because…'  
'That was the dog that was scratching and barking at the door, this afternoon!'_

"Oji-san, can we enter inside?"  
"This is probably owned by some people! They seem to be out but we can't just get inside!"  
"But… The dog!" Conan pointed to the silently breathing figure of the dog.  
"It will just bite you!"  
"But I wanna see!"  
"I'll never let something bad happen to you _tonight_, Conan!" Kogorou held Conan's collar.  
Conan readied himself to cry.  
Kogorou noticed Conan's face and became terrified. It would be bad if the brat will cry…  
"Okay! Force me to do things for you!" Kogorou opened the gate for Conan.

Conan entered and ran. But he didn't reach for the dog. Instead, he held the doorknob of the front door.  
The clinking meant that the door was locked.  
"Conan! I thought you wanted to see the dog!"  
"Oji-san! Can you call the kidnapper?"  
"Huh—who? What are you saying?"  
"The kidnapper! The reason why you're out here tonight!"  
Kogorou decided to give Conan his chance. To let him act his strange and irritating ways.  
Kogorou decided to stay cool and not to punch the kid…

"I… I don't remember the number!" Kogorou said.  
"Ah! Oji-san! Help me knock down this door!"  
"Whatever your reason… I hope I wouldn't be apprehended because of robbery," Kogorou muttered. "Oh, how I hope this _night_ would end!"

Kogorou knocked down the wooden door after numerous hits by his body.  
Kogorou looked at the darkness.  
He seemed to be seeing a face.  
Then Conan uttered a cry of alarm. "Oji-san, get down!"  
Kogorou instinctively followed. And he felt something fast whistle behind his back.  
Then a number of things was heard tumbling beside him.

Conan reached for his belt and released a soccer ball. A few seconds later, the ball was flying and it hit a target.

Cries were heard.

Kogorou quickly searched for a light switch and turned on the lights.  
What he saw made him gape.  
Under him were numerous bullets.  
On his right was a bleeding Conan.  
And in front of him were an unconscious man and a tied-up kid, who was wriggling in fear.

Kogorou realized that in front of him was the kidnapper who was calling him a while ago.  
And the kid was the one who was kidnapped.  
Kogorou realized, too, that Conan was bleeding terribly. Conan had dropped to the floor.

"Conan, hang on!"  
Conan heard Kogorou's words… And Conan entered a vast black world.

~~~ _HOSPITAL  
_ Conan opened his eyes. Funny, he found it hard to open them.

Conan realized he had been sleeping. But he somehow felt different. Oh, the room is unfamiliar…  
Conan got up from his blanket and saw familiar people around him.  
_Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Yoshi, Kogorou and Ran…_

Ayumi exclaimed something joyfully.  
Everyone else turned around and became happy at the sight of a living Conan.

It was a little while before Conan got to his senses.  
Ran was speaking, "…Conan-kun, if you ever run away again!" Then Ran hugged Conan, although it was done in an awkward way.  
"Ra… Ran-neechan, I'm sorry."

Mitsuhiko faked a cough and started speaking about how Ran and Conan could be compatible for life.  
Genta laughed. While Ayumi failed to hide her jealousy.

Ran released Conan and let the other children come to him.  
Conan's thoughts were still running… He saw his uncle and grinned.

"Oji-san!" Conan called.  
"Eh?"  
"I want to thank you for saving me last night!"  
"That's the only thing I had to do last night for myself."  
"Hmm? Does it explain why you were acting strange last night?" Conan wondered.  
Kogorou was obviously irritated so he dismissed Conan, "AH, ask your _Ran-neechan_ about that."

Conan turned around to look at Ran again, who was now giggling. "Ran-neechan."  
"Conan-kun… Remember you said the other day that you didn't want to hear what I wanted to say?" _(Reference: Chapter 6)  
_Conan nodded.  
"I thought of telling it to you yesterday after your classes but I thought of something more. I decided to put you, Conan-kun, in the surprise, too!"  
"What exactly is the surprise?"  
"Conan-kun, since Otou-san is so harsh to you, I wanted to give you a break! So, I made a deal with Otou-san that he'll be kind to you for a day. If he didn't follow the deal, he would have lost his dinner!"  
Conan stared with a dull expression and laughed.

"Conan-kun! How about talking to us?" Ayumi spoke.  
"Ah, about what?"  
"Obviously about what happened to you last night!" Mitsuhiko said.  
"We heard that you entered the house that we passed by yesterday," Genta continued.

But Ran started to intervene, "Wait! Conan-kun is still tired. He needs -"  
"It's ok, Ran-neechan." Conan smiled earnestly.

And Conan started telling the kids what happened last night.  
_'That night actually turned out good,' _Conan thought.  
_Rewind…_  
He remembered how Yoshi dropped Mitsuhiko's comics. Because of the barking dog.

_'Oh, that one… That dog was barking at the door because the stranger had entered already at that time. But… Who owns the dog?' _Conan smiled at himself. He decided to ask Kogorou about the details of the case later.

"Oh, where's Yoshi?"  
"Oh, he had leaned on a wall and had fallen asleep," Ayumi said.  
"Ah!" Ran spoke. "Last night, I found it hard to sleep well. Whenever I wake up, I hear footsteps from Otou-san's room. That must be Yoshi-kun who was waiting for you."  
"What a nice friend!" Mitsuhiko admired.

- - - - -  
_(Yoshi's POV in his current dream)_

'_Impressive…'_ **I believe m****y**** eyes sparkled.  
**_'What if I become a detective one day?'_

_. . .  
'What if I experienced what Conan-kun experienced?'_

**And I suddenly felt a headache in this dream. Was that possible?**

_Confusion…_

_An attorney pointing a gun.  
To who?  
To him… Who was tied up with…_

'_Kazuha-neechan?'_

**My vision swirled in every direction.  
And all was merged with a darkness, including my consciousness…  
**

But Conan suddenly realized something.  
"RAN-NEECHAN!"  
"What is it, Conan-kun?"  
"What happened with Araide-sensei?"  
"Oh, we ate dinner together."  
"Why didn't you wait for me?"  
"I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer me! And just a while ago, I finally knew the reason why you wouldn't answer!"

"But… But what else did you two do?"  
"Oh, since Yoshi-kun stayed in Otou-san's room, Araide-sensei and I talked about _things _in the kitchen." Ran's face colored a little.  
"Wh-what's the matter?"  
"Well, I let Araide-sensei stay the night…"

Conan was taken aback… "Oji-san didn't object?!"  
"Of course! That was just a way for saying thanks for his help on Otou-san's condition! Why would Otou-san object? We weren't planning to sleep together, after all!"

Conan sighed in his mind and relaxed. _'Okay! I thought something happened between them. Hehehehe…'_

* * *

_~~~  
_**The end of this chapter.**

Forgive me if this chapter featured Conan so much more than Yoshi.  
I guess, this time, I wanted to try featuring Conan and Kogorou's relationship! xD

Anyway, please leave a review/comment and follow/favorite if you want to. ;)

**- ****Da Newbie****  
I am crazy enough to write fanfictions.**


	8. Names and Looks

Chapter 8: Names and Looks

**I do not own Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

People, someone PM-ed me saying that he/she is confused on my writing style.  
I guess I should just say that _italicized_ messages are most likely:  
A.) Thoughts  
B.) Emphasized Words  
C.) Memories

One more thing, another one asked how Yoshi's skin remains white _always._  
Well, give me a chance. Let's just say Conan forces him to use whitening soap or whatever xD  
Plus, it's really hard to believe someone got smaller by 10 years, right?

That's it for now.  
I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! ;)

* * *

~~~ _MOURI DETECTIVE AGENCY_

"Conan-kun, do you still want to come?" Ran asked from the kitchen.  
"Yes, Ran-neechan," Conan muttered to his pillow.

Ran was cooking breakfast in the kitchen.  
Conan took the chance to get a little more sleep.  
But Yoshi spoke to him, "Where are ya going?"

Conan turned his face around his pillow. _'He's getting back his Osaka dialect, huh?'  
_Then Conan quickly got up from his bed. "Osaka! Yoshi, you have to come with us."

Conan proceeded to the kitchen, leaving Yoshi with a puzzled expression.  
"Raaan-neeeeeechaaan! I think Yoshi would want to go with us!"  
"Oh, Yoshi-kun, huh? I'm sure Kazuha-chan would love his presence. After all, she's been muttering a lot on phone calls. She says Hattori-kun's really missing now. And Hattori-kun's parents are beginning to take action."  
Conan wasn't sure what to reply, so he just grunted to let Ran know that he heard her words.  
"Oh, Conan-kun."  
"What is it, Ran-neechan?"  
"Make sure Yoshi-kun gets ready. We'll be going to a lot of places because the last time we went there, we didn't get to visit all of the places that Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun mentioned to us."  
Conan nodded his understanding. _'This is perfect for Hattori! We'll see how this one goes.'_

~~~ _OSAKA FLOATING GARDEN OBSERVATORY_

"_Did I just see the highway crossing through a building?"_

"Osaka Castle! I guess I'd know something about it. Something about Kid's heist. Ahehehehe… Now, that's not it."  
Conan helped Yoshi with his sightseeing. He would occasionally turn Yoshi's attention to different places and speak about them with every fact that he knew.  
"Then, that's the Akashi-Kaikyo Bridge. I think we already passed that bridge."  
Yoshi would just grunt in reply, but the sparkle in his eyes showed that he was amazed. And it didn't let the buzzing of his head prominent.

Seeing the two kids viewing Osaka with interest, Kazuha spoke to Ran, "Ran-chan, ya know… It gets lonely somehow without Heiji."  
"You're just missing him, Kazuha-chan."  
"I-I know. But he's just some dense person, that Heiji. He's like Shinichi-kun in some way."  
"Ka… Kazuha-chan, it doesn't seem to be like that." Ran tried to smile her way.

"Ran-chan, what if Heiji will never know that I…"  
"I know how you feel, Kazuha-chan." Ran looked down. "But you know… As I told Sonoko some time ago, _'I don't mind waiting for people. Because the longer you wait, when you do meet, the happier you will be.'_ Yet, I don't know now if it's still worth it. Oh, the wait for Shinichi…"

And the attention of both kids was caught.  
Conan thought of how miserable Ran's life turned out because of his apparent disappearance.  
Yoshi thought of the mentioned name. Of why that name almost appears everywhere, even on his mind.

"_That Kudo is a guy!"_

Yoshi patted his own head softly to ease his little headache. He looked at a nearby mirror to see his own self.  
And Yoshi kept imagining black lines across the mirror…

_His drawn-up face. That was actually a charm._

Conan decided to let Yoshi explore Osaka.  
"Ran-neechan, I think Yoshi is now eager to see the beauty of Osaka. Let's go to some places!"  
Ran was obviously distracted from some deep thought that she replied, "Oh, that's good… Conan-kun, oh… I hope to go, too. Let's stay safe."

Ran waveed away a strand of hair from her face and she invited Conan, Yoshi and Kazuha to come along with her.  
"Ran-chan," Kazuha said as they walked away.

- - -  
"Are you sure you're going to be fine here?" Conan asked.  
Yoshi nodded.  
Conan spoke to Ran, "Ran-neechan, Yoshi wants to stay here. Perhaps, he just doesn't like the feeling inside malls."  
"But, Conan-kun! What if he gets lost again? Otou-san will get mad."  
"Don't worry." Conan smiled. "I gave Yoshi Haibara's Detective Boys Badge. We'll be able to communicate."  
"Uh, okay then. Take care Yoshi! Do not wander around."  
And Ran went inside the mall to join Kazuha with her shopping.

Conan looked around the place for suspicious characters then told Yoshi, "You don't really have Haibara's badge, but stay safe, Hattori."  
And Conan went after Ran to buy food and souvenirs.  
_'After all, Yoshi could just be trying to remember something. He has to focus on every bit of Osaka if possible.'_

- - -  
"My, my, little boy. Why are you along on such a crowded street?" A woman spoke.  
Yoshi looked up to see the face of a light-skinned woman.  
She was wearing shades and her face had make-up in multiple places.  
And her lean body was clad with seemingly expensive garments.  
On her right arm hung a colorful bag.

Yoshi thought of an answer, "Oba-san, I do have companions. They are just inside the mall." Yoshi pointed the place.  
"What a polite answer! You're so unlike your look-alike, that Hattori Heiji."  
"People keep mentioning Heiji-niichan to me. It's like I do know him."  
"Perhaps, you two are related. What is your name, little boy?"  
"Yoshi Kamui. Do ya know my parents, Oba-san?"  
"I think I have met your mother but what's the importance of that? Can I ask who might your companions be?"

Yoshi couldn't help but feel suspicious. The woman was so straightforward and kept talking about him.  
But the woman looked sincere enough.  
"I'm with my classmate, Edogawa Conan-kun, and her sister, Ran-neechan; and her friend, Kazuha-neechan."  
The woman fixed the position of her shades and looked at the mall's windows.  
"Oh, I see."  
She nodded to herself as she saw someone familiar.  
"You've got a nice classmate, little boy. He's a smart little kid, just like you were. For that, I call him Silver Bullet. See you!"

Ran was trying to choose which brand of jam she was going to take home when Conan felt someone's eyes looking at his small figure.

Conan looked around and outside the mall's windows.  
Conan looked for Yoshi's friend and saw his friend talking to a woman.  
Suspicions rose on Conan's mind so he went outside to check Yoshi.  
Conan saw the face of the woman just in time to hear her say, "See you!"

"Yoshi!" said Conan as he came closer.  
"Conan-kun?"  
"Yoshi, perhaps I should say this. Conan is enough."  
"Ok, Conan."  
"Hey, what did the lady ask you?"  
"Some things about me. She said I looked familiar."  
"Did you say your name?"  
Yoshi nodded.  
"Nothing bad about it…" Conan muttered. "Now, where did that Oba-san go?"

Conan looked around and saw the woman.  
Entering a black Porsche 356A…

"VERMOUTH?!"

* * *

**The end of this chapter****.**

I believe this is just a simple chapter but it opens a path to much more possibilities…  
I hope I am doing well on trying to include The Organization. (And about Kaito Kid, I am not sure.)

Please leave a review/comment! I need to know of your opinion and I hope to see some guide.  
And follow/favorite if you want to. ;)

Next chapter is coming soon! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****I am crazy enough to write fanfictions.**


	9. The Specimen's Eyes

Chapter 9: The Specimen's Eyes

**I do not own Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

Enjoy reading! =)

* * *

"Conan-kun, what are you yelling?" Ran asked in a scolding way.  
"I believe what he said is some kind of alcohol," Kazuha pointed out. "I saw a set inside the mall a while ago."  
"Conan-kun, how did you know such things?"  
"Ran-neechan! Keep Yoshi safe! They're after him!"  
And Conan dashed to chase a black Porsche around the corner.

~~~ _PORSCHE 356A_

"You took so long." The tone of the voice was sinister as was the speaker's eyes.  
But Vermouth wasn't intimidated, "Ahou. I was just talking to an acquaintance."  
Gin replied coldly, "Be it an acquaintance or not, if it's going to be in the way, we'll have to finish it."  
"You're having too much fun on doing crimes. Where's the _'No pain, no gain?'_"  
"It's not in my language."  
"I think you shall have a little pain," said Vermouth as she checked her face in a mirror. "You're not gaining any benefit from this mission of yours."  
"As if you had your own benefit this day…"  
"Well, I did. It's beneficial to have known the enemy's condition today."  
And a smile crept to Vermouth's face.

- - -  
Conan was breathing heavily.  
He failed to catch the specific car that Vermouth entered.  
Conan yelled and he put a fist on the ground.

The Organization managed to escape again!  
What were they doing in Osaka?  
To check on Hattori Heiji?  
Would death or crimes begin to appear mysteriously?

'_What was their mission?!' _Conan thought.

"Edogawa-kun, how nice to see you here," a voice said.  
"Haibara! Why are you here?"  
"You're a detective. You should know that. Hakase gave me a ride."  
Conan waited for a continuation.  
"Let me enlighten your mind, then. I just wanted to check my specimen."  
"Hattori's not a specimen, Haibara."  
"In my eyes, he is. He received a _poison_ made by me. I should regularly check him."  
"Well, let me enlighten you, too, then."  
"Make it sound interesting Heisei Holmes."  
"_They_ are here."

Haibara simply froze in her position.  
Conan continued, "I know. I know how you fear them, but they are just here. I just saw…" A pause. "Vermouth talk to Hattori."  
"Did that woman find out?" Haibara asked quickly.  
"I think not. But she definitely went away by Gin's favorite car. A black Porsche 356A."  
Haibara's figure shook in fear. She hated The Organization. She wanted to get rid of all of them. To remember them would bring her back to her mind.

_Akemi Shiho…_

And cause grief.  
"Haibara, we're partners here. We'll do what we can to finish The Organization," Conan said.  
Haibara looked at Conan's eyes. "Kudo-kun, That Man is evil."  
Conan couldn't help but shudder at the mention of The Boss. The one who started this all.  
To think that one would want to create a bad organization…  
"I know that," Conan replied.  
"Where's the Osaka boy, Kudo-kun?"  
"I left him with Ran and Kazuha. They'll keep him safe."

Just then, Conan's phone rang.  
Ran was trying to reach him.  
"It's Ran calling on Edogawa Conan's phone," Conan informed. "I have to go back."

~~~ _APARTMENT_

"Conan-kun, why did you have to run away a while ago? And what did you mean by people after Yoshi-kun?" Ran asked. "We were so worried."  
"I am sorry, Ran-neechan. I thought I saw Ayumi-chan and the others. Ehehehehe," replied Conan as he scratched his head. "But I did saw Haibara and Hakase."  
"They are here?"  
"Hakase said he would have a meeting with someone here. I guess Haibara just joined the ride."  
"All right. But Conan-kun, never run away from me again. Never."  
And Conan's eyes became like distorted glass.  
That statement again...  
Yet he never tired of hearing Ran's voice.  
He looked down and said, "Yes, Ran-neechan."

"What an obedient kid now, eh? At least, Yoshi-kun should follow that example," Kazuha spoke cheerfully.  
Conan looked up, "Where is Yoshi?"  
Kazuha raised a finger to her lips and whispered, "Apparently, that kid is a sleepyhead. But he's so adorable when sleeping!" Kazuha grinned.

- - -  
Conan went to where Yoshi was sleeping.  
The room was silent and he heard the kid's snoring.

And Conan realized he missed the original form of the idiot.

**His rival.  
His ally.  
His friend.  
The one who was dense.  
The one who always teased his smaller form.  
The one who knows many **_**things.  
**__"Bet she's wearing a black bikini for a summer, better-fitted look."_

**The one who kept saying his real name in public.  
One of the others who knew his identity.  
One of the others who supported him.  
One of the others who saved him.  
One of his memories.  
Hattori Heiji.**

"Wake up, Yoshi."  
Yoshi heard the voice and he dutifully stood up from bed. His upper body was visible while the lower part was still under the blanket.  
"What's the matter, Conan?" Yoshi muttered sleepily.  
Conan seemed hesitant to pursue the conversation.  
Yoshi waited then said, "Don't you have-" And he held his head.

"_Don't you have something to tell to your closest friend that is yours truly? Eh-eh-eh?"_

-something to say?" Yoshi continued.  
"Uhh… Has Kazuha been talking to you?"  
"Kazuha-neechan? Yes."  
"What about?"  
"I don't think she actually thinks about what she says. She keeps talking about Heiji-niichan."  
"Don't you at least remember her or feel something for her?  
"I had a dream the other day. I was tied up with her. I wonder if that happened."  
"You saw the two of you?"  
"No. I felt it. And _thought _of it. After all, it was a dream."

Conan pondered for a while.  
"Do you think Kazuha's fine?"  
"No."  
"I agree. We should help her, then. Work with me, Yoshi." _'I don't want someone else feeling misery. Like Ran does.'  
_Conan sighed heavily.

- _(A little moment after…)_

"For Hattori," a male voice pleaded. "I know it's dangerous with The Organization just behind the corners but-"  
"We're partners, remember? Why would I refuse?" a female voice retorted.

But the boy did not know…  
Behind the impassive attitude of the weird girl, something heavily built up.  
And a tear fell from a dazzling eye.

~~~ _NEXT DAY_

It was raining that time.  
Two female teenagers and a boy pouted when they heard the first drops of rain. And felt them.  
However, two children smiled inwardly to themselves. But because they're not together actually, they seemed to be talking telepathically.  
_'Perfect,' _one thought.  
_'Do your best, Kudo-kun,'_ another one thought.

The four-member gang was walking on the streets of Osaka when it began raining.  
They immediately went for a cover, but they still got wet.

"That was kinda sudden!" Kazuha exclaimed.  
"I know! Is everyone okay?" Ran asked.  
Everyone else nodded. Then they wiped themselves by the handkerchiefs they had brought.  
"Good thing we are near our apartment already," Ran said.  
"Yeah. Rainfalls in Osaka tend to get messy," Kazuha added.  
Ran and Kazuha got their own umbrellas.

Seeing that the children didn't have umbrellas, Ran included Conan in her cover. While Kazuha took Yoshi. "Okay! Do not be like Shinichi-niichan, Conan-kun. I don't want you to get wet!" Ran told Conan.  
And the two were the first to proceed back to their place.

Then Kazuha did her turn of saying her words to Yoshi.  
Yoshi noticed that Kazuha's ponytail was still wet.  
Yoshi gestured to that part.  
Kazuha thanked him for the mention and dried her hair.  
After that, she waved her hair, meaning she was done.

"_Your ponytail kept brushing against my neck over and over, it got so annoying."_

"What's wrong, Yoshi-kun? Ya have a headache?"  
Yoshi removed his hand from his head and nodded slowly.  
"Anyway, we have to go back now. Your condition may get worse. Do not be like Heiji who doesn't even care for his own health!"  
And the two followed Ran and Conan's path.

* * *

~~~  
**The end of this chapter.**

When I read this chapter again, I realized…  
The part where Conan was dramatic about Heiji, the lines quite rhymed! xD

One more thing, I realized I may have made my mistake on my sequencing of events.  
Next part, there would be no Organization. Just some couples' moments. I hope that wouldn't be much of a problem.

~**Do not worry. The Black Organization is still around.**~

Anyway, be sure to leave a comment/review and follow/favorite if you want to! ;)

Thank you for the support! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****I am crazy enough to write fanfictions.**


	10. Substantial Feelings

Chapter 10: Substantial Feelings

**I do not own Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

Enjoy reading this chapter! =)

* * *

~~~ _KAZUHA'S HOUSE_

- - Now, you get a cold! Yoshi-kun?" Ran said.  
Yoshi was still coughing and shaking from the cold that Conan spoke for him, "I'm sure he'll be fine."  
"We still have to get him to a doctor! He's been having headaches since yesterday," Kazuha said.  
"That would be costly, isn't it?"  
"Perhaps, but we'll see… It's better to keep him healthy and –"  
"I'll ask Haibara and Hakase for help! They once gave me a cold medicine and it worked! Plus, it should be free," Conan suggested.  
"We'll try that, then," Ran said. "Next option would be the doctor if that wouldn't work."

- - -  
"Thank you, Haibara. I got to go. They're waiting in Kazuha's house. Kazuha let us stay there since her father's visitors have finished their works there this morning."  
"Be careful then, Kudo-kun. Let him take both of the essentials. Do not make them suspicious."  
"I know."  
"Thanks to you, I got my notes. And from that, I believe it would be a few hours before the desired effect shows up. Before that, make sure he's ready."

"Haibara, I do not know if this will work."  
"Well, I know it will. But I don't know what will happen next. It's up to him, actually."  
"Yeah. And this will be the first time."  
"And the last, I think. He surely wouldn't demand more, unlike the way you do."  
"We do not do this for me. We do this for him."  
"How unfortunate. If we hadn't known that boy, I would still be focusing on you. But, oh well, this will add to my notes."

- - -  
Conan gave Yoshi the cold medicine and water.  
Yoshi commented about the bad taste of the water.  
Conan just shrugged and seemed to wonder.  
All that was left to do was wait.

But then, a man entered the house and Conan saw him.  
Conan became quite nervous.  
For it was…

The man saw the two children.  
One was lain down on a long chair. The other one seemed to be taking care of the companion.

And the man felt something disturbing.  
He neared the two children and saw that they were talking. In hushed voices.

"Have you seen the daughter of To-" The man stopped.  
For his heart was beating faster. For a reason he didn't know.

The man addressed one of the kids, "You're the child from Mouri's residence, right?"  
The child nodded.  
"And who might the other kid be?"  
"Yoshi Kamui, Occhan," came the wary reply.  
"Really, now?" The man knelt next to Yoshi. "Tell me, young kid. Is it possible that you know me?"

Yoshi was staring intently at the man who spoke again, "I believe we have met. _In the past._"  
"I believe you," Yoshi said slowly. "But I do not know your name, Oji-san."

The man realized that the disturbing feeling inside him was gone already.  
He stared at Yoshi again then said, "Have you seen the daughter of Toyama?"

Conan finally spoke again, "Kazuha-neechan?"  
The man nodded.  
"I think she went outside with Ran-neechan."  
"If that's the case, tell her when she returns; that I came here. She will know what that means."  
"Of course, Occhan."

And the man went away to do more of his work.  
And Conan wondered if Yoshi recognized the man.  
Heizo Hattori.

- - - _AFTER A FEW HOURS_

Yoshi was getting well already.  
His breathing was returning to its normal pace, unobstructed by coughs.

Ran and Kazuha returned home by that time and were greatly relieved. They decided to take a nap after the hours of checking Yoshi's condition.

For that, Conan was thankful.

And a stifled yell suddenly came from Yoshi, "Co- Conan!"  
Conan smiled at Yoshi, "It will be fine, Yoshi."  
"It… This is different! AH!"  
And Yoshi grasped his right chest.  
And Conan's smile seemed to be showing a grim satisfaction.

_Was he dreaming?  
That face…  
He's not Conan._

"AH!" Yoshi tried again to lower his voice.  
"Just try to be quiet. You have felt that before, Yoshi," came the smug reply.

_Who was the kid next to him?  
He sounds so different.  
Not a kid anymore…_

Yoshi held Conan's hand for support.

_The bonds of steel.  
Handcuffed with someone._

Yoshi closed his eyes. He realized he had been sweating a lot.  
But that wasn't all. Heat was enveloping his entire body. The heat was going through numerous systems and it was becoming unbearable.

_Yet he trusted this friend.  
He knows much…  
About him._

Yoshi looked at Conan again. The face of his friend had darkened.

_Why?  
What was really happeing to him?_

"Yeah. This might just work. You're different," Conan said.  
And he seemed to leer at Yoshi but he just sighed. "You can do it, Yoshi."  
Yoshi's breathing came rapidly. He feared this might be hyperventilation.

_How come he knows that?  
Hyperventilation…_

It hurt.  
Yoshi wanted to cry. Like a baby.

_'Say, Heiji. I want a baby.'_

Yoshi felt that he was losing consciousness by that time.  
Still, another thought came to him.

_Who is Hattori Heiji?_

And he gave up his resistance.  
Conan stared.

_Conan stared._

.

.

.

And Yoshi stared.  
Conan stared.

"I feel strange but fine," Yoshi croaked. "My voice sounds strange."  
"And you're going to have to do something strange," Conan said. "Work with me, _Yoshi._"

- - -  
Kazuha was happy enough that her friends were going to stay in her house.  
Dinner was already done.  
So, she thought of doing something good for them.

Maybe inspiration made her do it but she cleaned the rooms that they were going to use.  
Ran offered to help but Kazuha said she could do it alone. Besides, she knew some things about her house that Ran didn't know.  
Some things were meant to be in their places, supporting her superstition.

One room for Ran and herself was cleaned already.  
She proceeded to the second room. She thought of dedicating her work to Conan and Yoshi, the really adorable kids.

Kazuha entered the specific room.  
"Hey, Kazuha-nee… Ka. Kazuha."  
That voice.  
Was only his voice.

Kazuha turned to the direction where the voice came from.  
And she tightly hugged the speaker, who was sitting on the edge of the window.  
"Is this really true? Heiji? What happened to you?"  
"I am sorry, Kazuha-nee… Kazuha. Some agent suggested a kind of work to me. I found it hard to refuse."  
"Ahou! Everyone was worried!" Kazuha failed to stop her ears.  
The Osaka boy seemed to be taken aback.

_'Why is she like this?  
What have I done?'_

The two suddenly felt something heavy step upon the wooden floor.  
They looked at the door but found nothing.

The Osaka boy bit his lip.  
And he held the cap that was still on his head.  
"Hey, Kazuha-ne…ne…" The Osaka boy sighed. "You'd have to wait for me a bit longer. Tell my parents, too. I'll be back. Do not be hurt when I'm not around, Kazuha."

'_I will never ever let you be hurt.'_

Then Kazuha felt something hit the back of her neck.  
She instantly felt sleepy.  
She fell to the open arms of Heiji.  
However, she looked up at the last moment. To see his face.

The face was indeed Heiji's.  
The eyes were his.  
But the expression…

Was befitting to a young child's innocence.

- - -  
"Conan-kun." That was Ran's voice, echoing around the main room.  
"Yes, Ran-neechan?"

The two of them were alone there, sitting around the fire. Conan just came from Yoshi's room, as he had said.

"Kazuha-chan is so lucky."  
"Why is she, Ran-neechan?" Conan asked innocently.  
"Because…" Ran looked at Conan with glowing blue eyes. "She's having a very good dream. She's talking to Hattori-kun again."

'_Oh. That was Ran who made the sound outside our room a while ago!'_

"Don't your own dreams come true, too, Ran-neechan?"  
"One still hasn't come true. You know how long… I've been waiting for Shinichi."

.  
.

_'Ran.'_

.  
.

"It's going to be fine, Ran."  
Ran's attention was caught.  
That was the voice of…

"That was Shinichi-niichan's voice, wasn't it?" Conan said.  
"Co… Conan-kun?"  
Conan raised his bow tie and explained slowly, "This is a voice-changer, Ran-neechan. It's invented by Hakase."  
Conan paused for the fact to sink in.  
Then he continued, "I don't want to see Ran-neechan miserable so I thought of something to do to help you."

Conan adjusted the bow tie again then spoke in Shinichi's voice, "Be happy, Ran. Always smile your beautiful smile."  
Conan smiled encouragingly.

Ran looked like her mind was still absorbing what had just happened.  
Conan waited patiently.  
That was a sensitive moment.

"Conan-kun!" Ran embraced Conan tightly. "Arigatou gozaimasu! You made me happy again." And Ran let fresh tears flow from her eyes.  
And the tears dropped unto Conan's back, wetting his shirt.  
Yet…

Conan, no, Shinichi felt happy and relieved.  
_'Wait for me, Ran.'_

* * *

~~~  
**The end of this chapter.**

-How did Yoshi become Heiji?  
It's like what happened to Conan the first time.  
He had a cold and he drank the water that Conan gave him; which was actually alcohol.

-That last part.  
About Conan revealing the real use of his bow tie to Ran…  
I really wasn't sure about adding that, but I am clawing myself just to find some ideas for romance. (Not really, but hey! It's like symbolism xD)

-Of course, Ran doesn't know the use of the bow tie.  
But in my fanfic, she now knows!

-Please leave a review/comment and follow/favorite if you want to! ;)

-Thank you very much for your support! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****I am crazy enough to write fanfictions.**


	11. The Black Attempt (Case)

Chapter 11: The Black Attempt (Case)

**I do not own Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

People, someone PM-ed me and said that maybe I could try writing in first person, using the pronoun "I."  
I tried to do it on a part on this chapter, so it's quite dedicated to that someone.  
Forgive me if it would go _'awry.'_ It's just a try.

Enjoy reading this chapter! =)

* * *

~~~ _KAZUHA'S HOUSE_

_'Heiji…'  
_The girl breathed heavily.  
_'Heiji…'_

The girl actually just woke up but her dreams were still fresh on her mind.  
_'Heiji…'  
'What has happened to you?'_

- - -  
The four people were eating their breakfast silently.  
Yet the silence brought warm expectations. To hear what the others has got to say.

Kazuha was the first one to speak to everyone, "How was your sleep here?"  
"It was fine, Kazuha-chan. It was very comfortable," Ran said.  
The two children voiced their agreements.  
"Oh, about that… How did I fall asleep Ran-chan?"  
"Didn't you know? Last night, I thought it was because you were very tired that you slept already!"  
"Oh, did I cause a problem?"  
"It's nothing. Everything's fine. And Yoshi-kun is back to normal."  
_'Indeed, he is back to normal,' _Conan thought.

"That's nice to hear."  
"Kazuha-chan, what happened to you last night?"  
"Oh, I cleaned our rooms. You know that."  
"Not that. With Hattori-kun!"  
"EH? You saw that?"  
Ran nodded her agreement.  
"But… I. I thought it was just a – It happened, Ran-chan?"  
"I saw you two together," Ran said slowly. "And your expression when you were talking to Hattori-kun."  
"Ran-chan, where is he now?"  
"I do not know. I left you two in that room. I don't know what happened next."

Conan interrupted their talk, "Kazuha-neechan, Heiji-niichan's father came by yesterday. I forgot to tell you."  
"Oh, thank you for telling me, Conan-kun! That is wonderful news?"  
"What exactly is the news?"  
"It's still a secret, Conan-kun. But… It's about that dense boy."  
Then Kazuha thought, _'Gone for another time? Heiji…'_

- - -  
"Say, Conan. Have you known Kazuha-neechan since a long time ago?" That as Yoshi's voice.  
Conan looked around their room and saw no one else. He figured it would be safe to talk about things.

"Yeah."  
"Why is she like that?"  
"She misses Hattori Heiji."  
"The way she talked about Heiji-niichan… I even thought she was talking about me. Do I really resemble him?"  
"Yeah," Conan lied. He didn't have the chance to tell Yoshi the whole truth about yesterday. The little kid was exhausted by his transformation.  
"Why is she… So hurt? Who is Heiji-niichan?"  
"She misses the smart detective that she loves. Have you loved someone, Yoshi?"  
"I really don't know."

Yoshi thought of something. "Oh, say Conan."  
"Yeah?"  
"How did I grow up yesterday?"  
"I did some magic and illusions."  
"How did you make me and Kazuha-neechan believe the trick?"  
"I learned something from a great magician."

"Can I grow up again?"  
"It's too risky."  
"What's too risky for a detective and a magician?"  
Conan was puzzled by the comment. "I'm a detective and magician?"  
"You're so bright for a kid, Conan," Yoshi replied genuinely.  
"Ask _Kid_. But… Why do you ask if you could grow back again?"

"_Grow back?_ Wasn't it just magic and illu-"  
"Yes, you're right," Conan spoke quickly. "Why do you want to _grow up_ again?"  
"I want to help Kazuha-neechan. I have a feeling I need to."  
"But the magic is really tricky. I'll need Haibara for help."  
"She wasn't here yesterday."  
"Oh, Eh- That's how magic works! You didn't see! Ehehehehehe…"

Conan's phone rang. He checked who was calling.  
He turned to Yoshi, " See? It's Haibara. She even knows what we're talking about now."

Conan didn't care about Yoshi's reaction. He immediately answered the phone in a whisper that Yoshi wouldn't hear.  
"Haibara, what's wrong?"  
"I have a problem. You have to come here, Kudo-kun."  
"Why? What happened there? Is it about –"  
"It's a murder, Kudo-kun. And you wouldn't believe who the suspects are."

~~~ _CRIME SCENE_

The victim was known as Haine Gumiya. Half-Japanese, Half-English. 23 years old, living a single life.

Her last position was lying on the floor of her apartment room, with a bloody knife beside her.  
And the Inspector noted more things.  
A.) The victim was holding a bloodied handkerchief.  
B.) There was no sign of resistance. The room was tidy.  
C.) The victim had the fatal wound on her chest. Yet the knife was beside her. It was assumed that either the victim removed it or the culprit left it.  
D.) Both of the doorknobs of the door had blood on it.  
E.) The victim left a seemingly dying message using her right index finger. **Gin.**

The body was found by Hiroshi Agasa but that made him a suspect.  
There were two more suspects. Two men who were wearing black, who gave their names as Megurine Len and Rei.  
They were suspected because they happened to be on the apartment when the body was found, with fresh blood.

Conan began the whisperings, "Ohtaki-san said the names of the two men in black. Are you sure it's them?"  
"Yes. I can feel it."  
"Why would they _kill her?"  
_"It's most likely that she is an enemy of The Organization. Her curious side must have found out something about them. Thus, she was hunted."  
"But now… Why aren't you scared if you think it's them?"  
"Hakase and I came here just to be able to sleep. And Hakase wouldn't kill someone. So, the two of them are the remaining suspects. It's time for an Organization member to have his punishment."

Haibara turned to Conan's companion. "By the way, why did you have to bring the boy?"  
"He'll have to see some cases for him to be able to remember things."  
"You should have known this is dangerous. What if _they_ themselves were the ones who drugged him? They could get suspicious."  
"If that's the case, we'll get some benefit, too. Because—"  
"Conan. I know that guy in black," Yoshi spoke.  
"See what I mean, Haibara?" Conan smiled.

- - - _(Gin's POV)_

I prefer to be in my car, breathing with a cigarette in my mouth.  
But instead, I became a suspect of this stupid crime, when I had nothing to do with it.

The Inspector had questioned me a while ago and I answered what I wanted to say.

I have nothing to do with this murder. Neither does my companion.

Yes, that woman was an enemy but she wasn't even worth a bullet of mine.  
She looked a lot like Sherry's sister but she just wasn't worth it.

And thinking of Sherry, I still want to crush that woman. I still want to bring to her the darkest nightmare I can ever create.  
I grin to myself.

This stupid case better end quickly. It's not just I who gets irritated. Beware, you people. No one interferes with us.

Yes, that woman gave out my name. But nobody would know the meaning of that.

_Then three children entered the room._

Such annoying things…  
Nothing interesting.  
Curse these annoying people!

I want to get the hell out of this place now!  
This would never be worth my time.

There is no mystery, after all.  
The attempt would be for hell, certainly a failure.  
Such a stupid plan.

My grin widens at the sight of the stupid victim of this stupid case.  
Criminal, huh?

- - - _(Back to 'normal' POV)_

"His costume, I think," Yoshi added.  
"Tell us more," Conan whispered.  
"That guy punched me." Yoshi pointed at Megurine Rei.  
Conan quickly shoved the finger away. "Do not ever do that again! You're putting us in danger!"  
"I…"  
"Edogawa-kun. I think you should focus on the case. Prove the police that it's either one of them who did this," Haibara whispered.  
"Haibara. Is it really possible that they killed the woman?"  
"Are you blaming Hakase?"  
"They left something. The weapon. It's a trace. Wasn't that risky?"  
"I…"

"Keibu! We found a pair of gloves on a trash bin just outside the room," a police officer informed.  
"That pair was likely used to prevent the appearance of fingerprints," the Inspector replied.

Conan continued speaking, "Another risk for them, Haibara."  
"Hakase wouldn't…"  
"I know. It's a real mystery."

"Inspector, me and my partner had nothing to do with this. That bearded man is the culprit," the man named Megurine Len said.  
"Oh, that would be a rash judgment. You have no evidence," Agasa defended himself.  
"With or without evidence, you will later be known as the criminal!" Len said venomously.  
"Aniki," his companion, Rei, began to warn him.  
"We don't have much time left," Len answered back.

Meanwhile, Conan was desperately thinking for eveidence.  
_'The blood clearly shows Gin. How could I prove that he killed the victim?  
_"Conan," Yoshi spoke.  
"What's the problem?"  
"Why would the doorknobs have blood?"  
"I think the reason is… After the criminal stabbed Gumiya-san, he immediately went for the door, not noticing the blood on his hands."  
"But you are suspecting them," Haibara said. "They are expert killers and won't leave a –"  
"So, now you believe that there is a chance that Hakase…"  
"Unfortunately," Haibara said quietly as she looked at the professor.

Yoshi thought of something again. "But Conan! You believe the criminal went away, still wearing his gloves?"  
"Hai. That would keep the fingerprints from showing on the doorknob."  
"It would be impossible then, as you say, to have the blood on the hand itself. Then, why didn't the pair of gloves located have blood on them?"  
"That's…" Conan faltered.  
"What a bright kid," Haibara praised.  
"But what does this mean?" Conan asked them.  
With not much of a help, Haibara muttered, "No idea."  
"Yoshi?"  
"I… Just had the idea." Yoshi's head dropped.

Conan felt that he was missing something.  
_'What is it?!'_

Yoshi tried another question, "Could Gumiya-san have opened the door?"  
"Barou! Why would she tire herself when she is dying already?" Conan argued. "I believe she used her last moments to write her dying message."  
"Let's check the door for fingerprints, then," Haibara suggested. "If her fingerprints show up, then it would say that she forced herself to do something before her last –"  
"That would be of no help. Of course, her fingerprints would show up! This is her room," Conan argued once more.  
"What does that mean? This is an impossible case?" Haibara retorted. "Or you just can't find evidence?"  
"I…" Conan stopped.

Was he going to accept defeat?  
When a member of The Organization could be revealed if he knew the truth?

"Could it be suicide?" Haibara added.  
Conan thought of how it could be a suicide.  
If it was a suicide, what could have been the method?  
Wait. It would have been very easy. Could it be that she just stabbed herself?  
But the pair of gloves…

"If it is suicide, could the pair of gloves be a trick?" Yoshi inquired.  
"Hold on."

Conan was thinking of so much at that time. Too many to think.  
_'What is the truth?!'_

Conan thought of his past with The Organization.  
With even the mentions of The Organization.

_'They kill without leaving a trace.'  
'They have escaped the notice of the government. They're good at hiding.'_

_'The Organization's wrath just by hunting down traitors…'  
'By hunting down Sherry. Killing Irish. Pisco.'_

_'Mizunashi Rena's father.'  
'Kir apparently shooting Akai Shuichi to _prove_ her allegiance.'_

_'Did the Professor ever get angry?'  
'With who?'_

_'What is the truth?!'_

Then Conan realized something. No matter how shocked he was by his own thoughts, he believed himself.  
The criminal is…

Conan began, "Now I know! Gumiya-san's killer is –"  
An explosion shook the while apartment.

"It's our time to go," Megurine Len said and he ran outside.  
Conan desperately tried hitting him with his tranquilizer but it missed.  
"What the-" a police officer said.  
Someone shouted outside," IT'S AN EXPLOSION! IT BROUGHT FIRE! EVERYONE GET OUT!"

Everyone else ran to the exit. Conan, Haibara and Yoshi struggled to run with their short legs but the fire weakened the foundation of the apartment.  
Cement and debris fell ahead of their path.  
They tried another way. The last one that could be passed.  
They ran for their lives.

A fragment of the apartment came down.  
It would block their way…  
Conan quickly activated his belt and kicked the debris away. And it tumbled away, with its length burning.  
"LET'S GO!" Conan shouted amid the sound of the crackling fire and the loud collision of the debris on the very ground.

~~~  
**The end of this part.**

Cliffhanger, missing-something, fail, just-enough or what? I clearly don't know. But there would be a part 2.

**LOL, here's the part 2. ;P**

**ENJOY!**

~~~  
The three kids barely made it out the burning apartment.  
And they succeeded on getting out of danger.  
But Conan decided to chase another danger.

He saw the Megurine men, the ones whom he calls Gin and Vodka.  
The two men in black entered a black car parked under a tree, accompanied now by a woman who had long hair. That woman was the one Yoshi saw the other day.

Conan had been preparing for this moment. A little.  
He didn't imagine their encounter to happen this way.

Conan knew the car's engine was already started.  
He did some quick thinking.  
He released a soccer ball from his belt.  
Then he kicked it at the bumper of Gin's car.

Conan saw Gin's mouth move to say something, most likely a curse.  
But the attempt of a brat would still look like a failure to the people in black.

Gin quickly accelerated the car.  
Conan went ahead of their path.  
Yet, Gin didn't seem to hesitate. He continued to drive faster and faster, heading towards Conan.

Haibara screamed for him to run away.  
Conan stood firmly and stayed on the road.

A little more distance left and Conan suddenly moved to the side.  
Gin steered the car to chase the kid yet it collided with the sidewalk, making it jump.

Conan looked at the car at that moment that he was so close…  
The left mirror even grazed his cheek. But he wanted to see something.  
He glanced at three people inside, who looked like they were yelling at each other.  
But that's not it.  
Conan scanned the car. It was quickly changing direction.  
_'There!'_

Gin did a quick and clever maneuver. His car almost hit a streetlight at the attempt.  
Still, the car managed to zoom away, shrinking in the visions of people in that place.

"Edogawa-kun! You fool! Why did you have to do that?" Haibara screamed at him. "What if you were-"  
"I just checked something, Haibara," Conan said.  
"Whatever it is, it's not as important as you –"  
"I managed to put a locator device to Gin's car. I checked it if it's there."  
"Locator? How did you—"  
"Using my ball that I kicked at its bumper. That was a quick plan I made to capture them!"  
"That is stupid! Even if you see them, you wouldn't be able to capture them at this point! Couldn't you have just stayed behind and not have risked your own life?"  
"Haibara, we had to do something!"  
"You had me…"  
"Were you actually worried about me?"

"Not me! It's that boy!" She pointed angrily at Yoshi, who was looking at them, worried. "I had to force him to stay with me. If you saw how he tried to save you! Fool! That was very idiotic and senseless of you! Of you two!"  
"Haibara, what's the matter with you?!"  
"_They_ escaped, Edogawa-kun. It's _them_ who escaped! You know what this means? It's –" Haibara shook in fear.  
"Haibara…" Conan suddenly ran out of words to say.  
Here was his partner again. Suddenly being afraid and weak.

Conan's voice softened as he said, "Haibara… I swear to you, we'll do something to them this time. It will be big progress for us. Hakase would be able to locate them. And it might show us a hide-out or two in Osaka."  
Haibara looked away and she whispered, "You are still a fool…"

~~~ _KAZUHA'S HOUSE_

"Conan-kun! Where did you go with Yoshi-kun?" Ran asked as she walked to the children.  
"Ah…" Conan scratched his head and tried an innocent voice, "We were just in Haibara and Hakase's apartment…"  
"And suddenly, the apartment caught fire," Haibara continued coldly.  
"EH? That is awful!" Kazuha said.

Agasa took the chance to speak, "Ah! Fortunately, we all managed to get out of the burning building. But unfortunately, that made me and Ai-kun currently _homeless_ here. Kazuha-chan, I am sorry for the intrusion, but may we stay in your residence for a while?  
"Of course! You just had a bad experience. I know you need help and I'll be glad to give a kind of help to the friends of Ran-chan!"  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kazuha-chan."

"Conan-kun! You have a scratch on your cheek!" Ran mentioned. "Are you fine?"  
"I'm fine, Ran-neechan. No need to worry. I'll just need to rest on my room.  
"Of course. Thank goodness you are safe."

~~~  
Conan looked around at his room. Yoshi shared his bed with him.  
For the moment, Haibara was in their room.  
To ask for information.

"About the case a while ago. You said you already know who the culprit is…" Haibara started.

The three of them were sitting on the provided bed. Yoshi was silently listening to the other two.

"Yeah. The culprit had to be in the room when the victim died.  
"Obviously."  
"Furthermore, by the way the victim was killed, Gin and Vodka would be removed from suspicion."  
"But why? They could have just easily went away from the room."  
"No, it's just this. They don't usually kill by knives. But that isn't evidence. What I want to point out is the place where the victim was stabbed."

Haibara tried to remember the image of the dead body.  
"Right on the stomach. What would be the problem with that?"  
"If it was one of them who killed the victim, they would have made sure that she was dead. If it was me and I saw that I hit her on the stomach, it wouldn't be a problem for me to stab her one more time at the heart. Based on the wound, the victim could have easily went outside, come back inside, and still make the dying message."

"Get straight to the point."  
"It's a suicide, Haibara."  
Conan waited for Haibara's reply, who seemed to be thinking of another thing.  
"How about the gloves?"  
"I believed what Yoshi suggested. It was a trick. If you check the wrist part of the gloves, you'll see her fingerprints. It means she didn't actually wear the pair."

"How about the handkerchief she's holding?" Haibara mentioned. "She just used it to cover her wound, eh?"  
"I believe not. The handkerchief wasn't fully drenched with blood."  
"It could be just a coincidence."  
"No. The victim's main reason that she used the handkerchief was to prevent the blood from dropping to the floor."  
"For what reason?"  
"So she would be able to put the gloves on the trash bin outside without a trace. Therefore, the chances that people would see it as a murder would be higher."

"Then, that's the reason why the doorknobs have blood?"  
"Most probably. Why would she care about the blood when she knew she had few time left? She may have thought that people would think it was a careless mistake by the culprit."

"Like you thought it was… Why did she have to write Gin's codename?"  
"Ah, about that… I believe she sensed that they would be coming. She knew she was an enemy being hunted. She decided to use that as quite an advantage. She believed someone would realize what _Gin_ meant. Perhaps, she knows a friend or two in the FBI or the CIA."

"But that wouldn't be known forever. They burned down the place."  
"Yeah. Someone even said that an electric appliance overheated and it exploded. People would believe the fire was an accident."  
"But what about the victim?"  
"Doubts about the case would certainly come. Evidence would be hard to find _against_ the suspects. The police would assume it's a suicide, without they themselves knowing that it's the truth."

Silence invaded the room for a moment.  
Conan and Haibara rested their lungs.

"You didn't really believe that they killed that woman, eh, Kudo-kun?" Haibara said.  
"Yeah. As you have said, they are expert killers. But that put me in a doubt. Hakase isn't a killer. So, I desperately thought of how the crime happened. I remembered Mizunashi Rena's father. How he died."

"Hmm… As I see it, all you said are just speculations."  
Conan smiled. "No, I said the truth. Although it was indeed rooted out from speculations. We're in an era where one could easily get something by so many ways. Why would a deduction be different? The methods of crimes differ at times. Therefore, different point of views could be used, even just speculations."  
"Such a long talk." Haibara yawned. "Our friend here had even slept."

Conan looked at the sleeping kid.  
"Haibara, we can't deny it. He is now quite involved with them. Would this be a big problem?"  
"I do not know. But a good night's sleep is not a problem. Even for bad guys."

* * *

~~~  
**The end of this chapter.**

I…  
Am not sure…

1.) About how I ended it.  
2.) About the _evidence _I gave.  
3.) About the connection of the BO.  
4.) About Yoshi's participation in this case.

_HMMM…_  
**Next chapter…**  
_HMMM…_  
**I guarantee you…**  
_HMMM…_  
**There will be deliberate violence.** (I'll try ;P)

Please leave a comment/review! I rarely ask for a review but I want some now!  
*greedy stare and grin*

Follow/favorite if you want to! ;)

Thank you very much for the support! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****I am crazy enough to write fanfictions.**


	12. The White Attempt (Heist)

Chapter 12: The White Attempt

**I do not own Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

Note: This chapter doesn't have a connection with last chapter's case, maybe… Even though the title is quite similar.

Anyway, enjoy! =)

* * *

~~~  
It was early in the morning.  
Conan watched lazily as the television was producing loud words, "The police has been given another note about Kaito Kid's next heist! And here we have Inspector Nakamori."

Nakamori fiercely took the microphone from the reporter.  
He started to yell at the camera, "KID! BEWARE THIS TIME! I WILL DEFINITELY BE ABLE TO CATCH YOU THIS TIME! I SWEAR TO MYSELF, KAITO KID!"

Conan continued watching lazily. Then, he realized that no more information about the heist would be given.  
He turned off the television and yawned.  
He wondered how the alter ego of Kaito Kid reacted to the broadcast.

_'Oh well. It's still numerous hours before night time.'  
_Conan dozed off on his chair.

**- - -  
WHAT:  
**I shall take the jewel that shine's so bright,  
The jewel that's colored like the twilight.

**WHEN:  
**Two that is one is a matter,  
As one stands up like a ladder.

**WHERE:  
**Where one sees all of its region.

**WHO:  
**1412 _*KaitoKidLogo*_

"Sadly, Otou-san is not here to help," Ran mumbled as she saw Conan reading Kid's note.  
"Where did you get this, Ran-neechan?"  
"Kaito Kid's been giving out notes to any people, not just to the police!"  
"Yes! Everyone's invited to the place," Kazuha added. "It's kinda weird. The whole public doesn't even know the place. So they would have to solve the puzzle, to see Kid or even just the gem."

Conan's raised his eyebrows. _'A game by the police and the thief?'_

Conan grinned. "I know the answer already, Ran-neechan."  
"Eh, Conan-kun?"  
"Would a gem be displayed in the Osaka Observatory?"  
"Why the observatory?"  
"In that place, you can see the region of Osaka."  
"I get it! It could be… But what is the gem?"  
"Do you know any gem that is the color of twilight?"  
"Let me see… There are many companies in Osaka that keeps gems and – Oh, the Twilight Amethyst!"  
"It's the observatory then, where Kid would have his next heist!"

"But the time, Conan-kun?" Kazuha pointed out.  
"It's exactly midnight! _'Two that is one,' _I believe that means the two hands of the clock are pointing at the same number. Thus, two hands that is shown as _'one.'_"  
"And it's midnight because _'One stands up as a ladder,' _pointing directly at 12, right, Conan-kun?" Ran guessed.

"You got it right, Ran-neechan! Can we come later?"  
"I'm not sure what we would be able to do there."  
"But Kid does magic! I wanna see!" Conan pleaded.  
Ran turned to her friend, "Kazuha-chan?"  
"It's fine, I guess. We get to see what Kid has on his sleeves right now!"

- - -  
"I have touched that gem already," Haibara said.  
Conan was interested. "When was that?"  
"Back in my days."  
"For what?"  
"I believe that gem contained the fingerprints of an enemy of The Organization back then. I was assigned to prove it."  
"So you were that sneaky and evil, huh? Interesting, Haibara."

Haibara shrugged. "Say, Edogawa-kun. What is special with today's gem?"  
"Hmm? You said you already –"  
"I touched it, Edogawa-kun, only for the purpose of getting a set of fingerprints. I didn't study the gem itself."

"Ah… Fortunately, I've asked Kazuha about that. She said a lot of rumors have been made about the gem. Some are even for superstitions. One truth that she managed to get was that the gem is actually really old."  
"Why would a thief clad in white want it?" Haibara asked sarcastically.  
"Who knows? If Kaito Kid wants a gem, there is a reason. Whether we know it or not."

~~~ _OSAKA OBSERVATORY (Lower Level)_

"Why would they continue to display a gem in this place?" Yoshi wondered.  
"Most likely, they wanted to make the place famous, if it still wasn't." Conan looked around. "Hmm… A few people managed to solve the riddle and come here. But Nakamori-keibu didn't forget to put a hundred policemen around the place."  
"His most repetitive mistake," Haibara muttered. "Yet he doesn't notice that."

"Yeah. Kid would enter the place in the clothes of a policeman or even a fan. And he would come near the said gem. After getting near enough, he would use a smoke bomb, producing a thick cloud of smoke. Then poof! The gem is gone."  
"What a nice observation, Edogawa-kun." Haibara smirked. "What do you intend to do?"  
"Meet him at the exit."

- - -  
Ran wandered around the place. She was not really interested on a thief's heist. And it is about the results, she would know it in the news later on.  
So, she let the children stay near enough the gem.

Ran continued to wander around.  
And she saw a lone girl.  
At first, she thought she was looking at a mirror.  
But she realized the girl wasn't wearing the same kind of clothes that she wore.

Ran came to the girl and greeted her, "Hello. You seem to be alone. Would you like to have company? I am Mouri Ran."  
The girl looked up. "Oh? Mouri Ran, isn't it? Are you the daughter of Meitantei Kogorou?"  
Ran nodded.  
"I am Nakamori Aoko."  
"Nakamori? Are you Nakamori-keibu's daughter?"  
It was Aoko's turn to nod.  
"I didn't know he had a beautiful daughter!"

Aoko blushed a little then sighed. "Otou-san is always busy on his work, trying to catch that Kid with his numerous _methods_. That jerk thief always take Otou-san away!"  
"That makes us the same then. Otou-san is a busy detective here. By the way, if I remember correctly, your family lives a little far away from here, right?"

"Yeah. I came from Haido."  
"That's quite distant. Why did you come here alone?  
"I didn't. I had a companion a while ago but he's suddenly gone. That Kuroba Kaito!"  
"I think I would want to meet him."  
"That wouldn't be a problem to him. He's good at talking to people."

"You two seem so close."  
"We're childhood friends. He was always nearby when I feel alone. When Otou-san is away."

Ran looked at how her new friend started to happily narrate some of her experiences with this Kuroba Kaito.  
Ran couldn't help but smile.

- - -  
Suddenly, someone's phone rang loudly.

Nakamori scolded the policeman whose phone was still ringing.  
"YOU! TURN THAT PHONE OFF! IT WOULD BE A DISTRACTION TO KID'S APPEARANCE!"  
The policeman apologized and pushed different buttons on his phone.  
The ringing still wouldn't stop and the policeman panicked a little, pushing every button on his phone.

An irate Nakamori took the man's phone and looked at it.  
The phone showed the time. 12:00.

Then a voice drawled over his ears, "Nakamori-keibu… You should realize it's time for Kaito Kid to show up, right?"

Nakamori looked up and saw the policeman. The policeman who owned the ringing phone. Who was grinning.  
The truth crept into Nakamori's mind as the phone he was holding stopped ringing.  
He readied himself to shout an order to his men but the phone in his hand shook violently. Electricity coursed over his entire body.  
And the phone exploded in his hand, bringing out a violet cloud of smoke.

Nakamori was badly shocked by the explosion that it brought his internal systems down.  
He fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, the policemen were running around wildly. Some even ducked.  
No one stayed still to think of something intelligent to do.

The violet smoke was gradually getting thinner.  
By the time the smoke was gone, everyone realized that the Twilight Amethyst was gone.

A policeman checked Nakamori's condition.  
"Keibu! Keibu!"  
But the officer remained still and snoring.

.

After a few minutes, Nakamori woke up.  
By asking his men what had happened, he realized Kid had already enough time to escape.  
But he still wouldn't give up when there was a chance…  
"THE GEM! CHECK THE UPPERMOST PART OF THIS BUILDING! KAITO KID MIGHT STILL BE HERE!"

- - -  
Haibara smirked once more as she watched the policemen do their orders.  
She already knew that this was going to be another vain attempt.  
She knew that Kaito Kid had a lot of ways to escape.

Yoshi wondered why the police were that kind of… _unintelligent.  
_It was pretty obvious that the police were being toyed at.  
Or was Kaito Kid just that _intelligent_?  
Yoshi felt like he was just watching a child's game. It was kinda fun.

Another cloud of smoke spread throughout the place.  
Every police who inhaled the smoke fell to the floor.

~~~ _TOP_

Conan was standing beside a pair of binoculars.  
He crossed his arms on his chest and waited impatiently.  
Kaito Kid was somehow late on his escape this time.  
What's going on?

A gunshot somehow answered his question.  
_'Nani?!'_

Conan could hear the panicked cried of people below him.  
He went to the stairs, in time to see a man in black with a gun.

Conan froze.  
_'Why is he here?'  
_But luckily, Gin's attention was somewhere else.  
_'Would he shoot in public?' _Conan wondered.

Conan moved his gaze to where the attention of the man in black lies.  
Conan was shocked again as he saw the image of a white magician.  
Kaito Kid.  
Kaito was looking at his contrast with a neutral face and he spoke.  
Conan struggled to hear the conversation in his distance.

.

"Are you Snake's accomplice?"  
"We know no Snake. But we know that gem you're holding," Gin replied coldly. "Hand it over!"  
"Whoever you are, you don't seem to have an angelic attitude."  
Gin cursed and took his gun.  
That ended the conversation.

By that time, every citizen was, fortunately, already away; except for the bodies of the unconscious police officers.

Gin fired at Kid and it went through the body.

Gin's automatic grin vanished when he realized that the body that he fired at was actually a dummy.  
"Pathetic tricks."

.

Conan was continuously being shocked.  
_'Why?'  
'They are now seeking gems?'  
'Why are they here?!'_

- - -  
Yoshi ducked instinctively as he heard the gunshot.  
Then his stomach churned.

_Was he shot at that part some time ago?  
Why would someone shoot him? A child?_

Yoshi saw who fired the shot.  
For some reason, Yoshi felt anger inside him.

But Haibara yelled at him to run away.  
Yoshi was being stubborn, saying, "Conan is still there! He's waiting for no one!"  
"Do not act like a fool again! You'll just harm yourself!" Haibara glared at him.

"There is no way he would go down without help! That man might shoot him!"  
"He'll handle it! That is his uncanny ability. He always gets away from danger."  
Haibara was now pulling Yoshi's arm.

But Yoshi battled with her force. As he was listening to the conversation being held by the thief and the man in black.

.

"Hand over the gem, thief! We have bombs around the place. There is no way you would be able to escape," Gin threatened.  
"There is no way I'll give this gem to the likes of you."

Gin took a remote control from his pocket.  
Kid immediately fired at his hand.  
The remote dropped to the floor and split into many pieces.

Gin cursed and aimed his gun again at the thief.  
Another card went through Gin's vision and he heard his gun tumble under him.

Kid smiled. "Your moves doesn't even have art."

Gin's hand reached for his gun.

"Do not move!" Kid ordered.  
Gin complied and froze in his position, one hand near the gun.  
Kid continued, "Raise your hands. Follow me or else you'll face pain, my friend."  
Gin did the order slowly and when his face became visible, Kid saw that there was a cold grin.

"You don't know who'll face pain this time."  
Hearing the man's words, Kid felt quite nervous but he didn't show it in his face.  
There was no way this man could still fight. He got it under control.

But it was Gin's time to order the thief, "Look behind you."  
"Who would ever fall for a trick like that?"  
"No one," a new voice from behind told him. "That just makes my work easy."

- - -  
Conan saw Vodka silently emerge from behind Kid, holding a gun.  
Conan didn't know what to do. But he was sure he wanted to help the thief.  
He knew the thief wasn't evil. The men in black were.

The problem was he didn't know how to help.  
_'Kuso!'_

- - -  
Kid's eyebrows met each other.  
Two against one was always unfair.

"Kid-niichan, get down!" a child's voice cried out.

_'Kid-niichan?'  
_He didn't recognize the voice but Kid obeyed and ducked.  
He heard something whistle above his head.  
And he saw the man in front of him reach for his gun once more.

Kid rolled over then fired at the man's gun. The gun went spinning away.  
As for the man behind him…

A girls's voice reached his ears, "Do not look back! We'll handle him!"

Kid grinned to himself as he felt that the voice was vaguely familiar. _'If you say so, young girl.' _

Kid didn't look back.  
Instead, he focused at Gin.  
Gin was standing cautiously, ready to move anywhere to avoid the theif's shots.

But Kid pocketed his gun.  
Gin stared at him warily. "What is this, little thief?"

They were beginning to hear a lot of footsteps.

"I believe your time has run out." Kid's hand scurried through his pant's left pocket. That pocket had a lot of things. As did his right pocket.  
At last, he managed to fish out a colorful object from his pocket.

Kid saw Gin look at the glistening gem. With cold hunger.

"So," Kid continued, "I'm giving you this."  
Kid threw the gem at Gin who caught it.

"Why did you give it to him?!" the girl's voice from behind screamed.

Kid turned around to see three children, an unconscious man in black, and a soccer ball.  
He decided to address one of the children, "Relax, young girl. I'll give it to you if you want it."

Behind him, the fake gem exploded.  
Violet smoke conquered the place once more.

"Why did you conceal him?!" another kid's voice screamed through the smoke.  
Kid smiled as he recognized the voice that time. "Tantei-kun, that thing shocks the holder after it explodes. By now, that man should be convulsing on the ground."

The footsteps were getting louder. And louder.

"Tantei-kun, after this smoke clears, take care of them for me," Kid told Conan. "They resemble my 'enemies' color terribly. Oh, Nakamori-keibu should be back by now."  
"Wait! KID!" Conan shouted as he fumbled even just for the thief's hands.  
But no luck.  
The thief was gone.

But perhaps luck was still there.  
Conan imagined two men in black lying around him.  
Oh, after the smoke clears…  
Conan smiled in expectation.

Conan heard someone's careful step on the floor. Then another step. Then another step.  
Although it was getting weaker.

Then the step grew louder and louder. A person was getting closer to them.

Conan cursed. The smoke was still on the air.  
It's taking too long.

Conan couldn't see who the person was.  
But he heard something drop behind him. Then another.

'_Nakamori-keibu?'  
'Kaito Kid?'  
_  
"Boy, you are so unlucky," a woman's voice crept into his ears. It came from behind. "We would still be able to escape.

'_That is…'_

Conan saw the silhouette of a woman carrying a man around her shoulders.  
Then he felt the force of gas on his face. It made him drowsy.

"Bye-bye."  
For some reason, Conan felt the woman grin.  
Conan dropped to the ground.

For a short moment, he was thinking of what had happened.  
He realized that what had dropped behind him were Haibara and Yoshi, now probably asleep.  
He thought of another thing.

They would escape again?  
How about Gin?  
Wasn't he holding the fake gem? He was shocked right? Or was he?

Conan cursed himself in his thoughts.

_'Gin wasn't shocked.'_

Conan was losing consciousness. The effects of the gas were taking over his body.  
The last thing Conan saw was a violet sparkle. Then his eyes shut themselves.

- - -  
A white figure like a beautiful dove in the night sky…  
Kaito Kid was flying with his glider again.

He looked back at the building where he was a while ago.  
He saw that the smoke was already gone.  
But he didn't look back for that.

He hoped to see a little kid on the top, giving him an angry stare.

But there was no one to see.  
Kaito Kid was somehow disappointed.

But, he didn't know what had happened to the kid.

One more thing,  
"AH! I forgot about Aoko!"

* * *

~~~  
**The end of this chapter.**

How was this chapter?  
Please leave a review/ comment!

Follow/ favorite if you want to! ;)

Thank you for the continuous support of you guys! =)

_Note: In a few days, I shall be attending school again._  
_(Yep, vacation has ended in my country just now.)  
And I shall prepare for that time._  
_So in advance, I apologize if the updating habit would be changed._  
**. . .**

**- ****Da Newbie  
****I am crazy enough to write fanfictions.**


	13. A Short Note

Chapter 13: A Short Note

**I do not own Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

Have fun on this chapter! =)

* * *

~~~ _KAZUHA'S HOUSE_

Conan woke up at the sound of a chair screeching as it was moved across the floor.  
Although half of his mind was still asleep.

"Who is it?" a teenage girl's voice echoed around the room.  
_is it…_

"Hello, Ran-chan! How is Conan-kun?"  
_Conan-kun…_

"Kazuha-chan! I thought we agreed no one would enter this room unless necessary! That's why I blocked the door with a chair, but didn't lock it."  
_lock it…_

"But I'm also responsible for this kid's condition. I invited you people on my place."  
_my place…_

"Conan is waking up," a kid told the people in the room.  
_waking up…_

Conan grunted as he spread his short arms around his pillow and fixed his eyeglasses.  
"Guys…"  
_guys…_

"Conan-kun! How are you?" Conan recognized Ran's voice.  
"Conan-kun, are you still dizzy?" That was Kazuha's voice.  
"Conan?" That was Yoshi's voice.  
"Everyone, stop. Can't you all see he is still not himself?" That was Haibara's voice.

Everyone came to an awkward silence for a time.  
The time was enough for Conan to fully come to his senses.  
"Gu… Guys."

"Conan-kun?" Ran approached him hesitantly.  
"Ran-neechan." Conan smiled in a tired way.  
"Good, he's awake! He better take his breakfast now," Kazuha prompted them.  
"Oh, that's right! Conan-kun, can you stand now?"  
Conan nodded slowly.

Ran supported Conan as they went to a table, leaving everyone else on the room.  
_'That would be a strange kind of company,' _Conan thought as he imagined Kazuha, Yoshi and Haibara.

Conan's legs moved rapidly to match Ran's normal speed.  
Then he remembered something.  
"Ran-neechan, what happened to the heist?"  
"Kaito Kid escaped again!"  
"Oh, the gem, Ran-neechan?"  
"Kaito Kid stole it from you, don't you remember?"  
Conan shook his head in honesty. "Kid might have dropped it for some reason. I was unconscious."  
"That thief! Everyone thought he ran away already but he _returned _to the scene just to get the gem from you."  
"I really had no idea what happened after I fell asleep, Ran-neechan."

Conan mulled over his thoughts.  
_'I was kinda sure that "they" would take the gem. Why didn't they?'  
_He remembered Vermouth's face.  
And the fact that she tossed the gem to him.  
_'Was she toying with me?'  
'But what about Kid?'_

"And he might have harmed you three children with that smoke!"  
By that statement, Conan assumed that bodies of men in black weren't found.

"And I was really worried about you! You took quite a long time sleeping!"  
"Ran-neechan, I am fine already," Conan said in his innocent voice.  
"But, Conan-kun." Ran looked at Conan intently.  
Images of Shinichi came to her mind, She shook them away instantly.  
"Don't worry, Ran-neechan."

Ran remembered what happened with her and Conan the other day.  
She blushed a little. Conan really looked and _acted_ like Shinichi.  
He spoke like Shinichi, of course, because of that wonderful bow tie.  
And because of the thought, she couldn't help but smile.

~~~ _AGASA AND HAIBARA'S ROOM_

"Shinichi, as you have told me to do, I tracked them down as long as I could. It was just a short time but I think you'll see some good in this," Agasa informed Conan.  
"What did you see, Hakase?"  
"I noted down their activities. They even stopped at numerous places before the locator was removed."

Agasa shuffled through his notes and picked one.  
"They stopped at:  
1.) A clothes store  
2.) A warehouse near Osaka Castle  
3.) Expoland  
4.) Tsuuten Tower  
That's just the list, Shinichi. Like I said, I just managed to track them for a short time."

"Hakase, are you sure you looked at the right car? The places you mentioned seemed…"  
"Of course, Shinichi! That's the only car that had a locator. Are you saying that I –"  
"Hakase, you know you're getting old now!"  
"Shi- Shinichi! You're speaking like the Shounen Tantei now. You aren't those kids."

"Let him act that way, Hakase," Haibara interrupted them. "Maybe the Apotoxin has been invading his mind."

But that just made the conversation worse.

"Haibara, that was just senseless!" Conan yelled at her.  
"There, there, young boy," Haibara teased. "A hot head just heats up an argument."  
"Haibara, whatever is your problem, do not include me!"  
"Yes, young boy. I'll give you a treat if you behave."  
"A… Ai-kun," Agasa muttered nervously, not knowing what to say anymore.

"Anyway, let's just focus on the trackings," Haibara stated, abruptly going back to her serious side.  
Conan was still angry that Agasa replied, "Uhh… Shinichi says, the information I got was actually…" Agasa searched for the right word. "_Quite useless._"

"Show me the notes."  
Agasa followed the order and gave Haibara a crumpled piece of paper.

"Hakase, describe the clothes store."  
"I don't know how."  
"Could it be the one that has displays of _sexier-than-nude _mannequins?"  
"Ah, yeah." Agasa nodded.  
Haibara smiled her knowing smile. "Don't worry. That's not the highlight. I just remembered that Vermouth likes impersonating people. Make-ups and different clothes could be found inside the place."

Haibara checked number 2.  
"A warehouse near Osaka Castle… It has 3 floors, right?"  
"Yeah. I even checked the place when you were gone for Kid's heist."  
"Some amateurs by my time used to meet at that place. After all, it's abandoned. Although I do not know why they would stop by there."

Haibara moved her finger to number 3.  
"Expoland." Haibara seemed to be amused.  
"Most transactions by The Organization here were successful. Easy to flow with the people and just exchange some suitcases."

Haibara's eyes reached number four before her fingers did.  
"And Tsuuten Tower. Hakase, the tower itself?"  
Agasa affirmed the question by nodding again.  
"There were rumors… That _under_ the tower, there is a basement made by The Organization. Although I have no proof."  
Haibara sat on a chair after she pointed out such things.

"Truthfully, I do not know where everyone else hides. It's just… If you are assigned somewhere by That Man, that is where you should be. You believe in yourself that the place is enough for your works. No questions asked about other places."  
Haibara's face darkened as she continued, "Unless, you are the assassins or snipers. You tend to move around if you are in that class."

"Hakase, you did a good job," Haibara told Agasa.  
Then Haibara looked at Conan and made a _"that's-all" _gesture.

Conan sighed. "Impressive, actually. From Hakase's short note, we managed to know them more."  
"Thanks to me being a former member." Haibara smirked.  
"You're confusing me," Conan admitted.  
"Kudo-kun, I still hate them. And it may really be a dark past of mine, but I'm willing to do better now."  
"Then a carefully created plan with you may just do something worthwhile.

Conan put his arms behind his head and went into silence, closing his eyes.  
Within that moment, he heard everyone taking their breaths and releasing them.  
He heard Hakase pushing buttons on his keyboard.  
He heard Haibara whispering things to Hakase.  
He heard his own breathing. Then his fast heartbeat.

Conan wondered what's up with the speed of his heartbeat.  
Was it excitement?  
Fear?  
Joy?  
But Conan felt good just listening to his own heartbeat.  
There could be a hidden truth that even he didn't know. That even he couldn't explain.  
That filled him with many expectations…

Then, he remembered something.  
"About Hattori…"  
"Let me hear the question, Kudo-kun."  
"Would he have to play a part?"  
"No. He should just stay with his romantic interest in this house."

"Are you still trying to create an antidote for us?"  
"Of course. You keep forgetting that we are partners. We help each other. Or is that fact wiped out from your mind?"  
"No. And I appreciate your help, Haibara."  
"A doctor should understand his patient's condition. Likewise, I should understand you. I know why you have that condition." Haibara gestured to his small form.  
"Then that means we mutually understand each other." Conan smiled.  
"I have to agree, Kudo-kun."

- - -  
Meanwhile, someone knocked on the front door of the residence of the Toyama family.  
A couple actually.  
"Is anybody there?" a voice called...

* * *

~~~  
**The end of this chapter.**

Yes, I know…  
Yoshi didn't play an important part here.  
And yet the name of this story is _"Heiji's Memories."_

But I hope you understand.  
I need to go on with the storyline, not just some different moments in different places.

Hmm… How should I explain it?

This is a fanfiction. This is a story. This has been started since a month ago and a few days.  
Actually, I think I might be having some plot holes...  
So, it has to be "progressing" with the number of its chapters.  
And it has to have an ending.  
I'm not saying the ending is near…

Still, I hope you understand. ;)

Please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if you want to! ;)

Your support is very appreciated! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****I am crazy enough to write fanfictions.**


	14. Connections

Chapter 14: Connections

**I do not own Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

Continue reading! =)

* * *

_"Is anybody there?"_

_Ran opened the door to see a couple of teenagers.  
One boy, who seemed to be exhaling irritation, and one girl, who seemed to be shy but with eyes that showed expectations._

_"Who are you, people?"_

_"I am Nakamori Aoko."_

_Ran remembered her encounter with the girl so she nodded._

_"And this is Kuroba Kaito. Umm... Can I ask where Toyama Kazuha is?"_

_A scurrying was heard inside the house then a voice spoke, "That would be me!"_

_"Umm... Hi there. Were you aware that we would be coming?"_

_"Ah, of course! You're Aoko-chan, right?"_

_"Aoko would be fine enough."_

_"Then the boy would be Kaito-kun."_

_"That's right. Please forgive his loss of manners."_

_"A- Aoko!"_

_"Anyway, my father asked Mr. Toyama to do him a favor. We had your father's permission to stay here for a few days. My father is really into Kid's heist for now... But I need to know your opinion."_

_"There, there. No need to be shy! Our parents are doing hard work, we as their children should be happy! It would be no problem for us for you two to join the night."_

_"Besides, the kids are already asleep."_

_"Just like, Ran-chan says, there wouldn't be a problem."_

.

Yoshi woke up with a dove quietly pecking at his arm.

The dove looked familiar.  
And now that Yoshi stared at it, he could imagine that the pecking was an affectionate action.

Then the dove was gone with a cloud of smoke.  
Yoshi cried with a child's voice as he started on his bed.  
From his past memories, he recognized the act as…

"Magic," an amused voice said over his ear. "Boy, are you interested in magic?"  
Yoshi turned over to the voice, seeing the face of a teenager that looked like…

"_That guy is Kudo. And…  
That guy is Kudo.  
What is going on?"_

"I… I don't know. Umm, are you Shinichi-niichan? The friend of Ran-neechan?"  
"Kuroba Kaito at your service!" Kaito did a graceful bow.

Then Kaito waved his right arm.  
And from the air, he got a name tag, showing **Kuroba Kaito.**  
"Is that really magic?" Yoshi asked.

Kaito released an air mixed with a little indignation.  
"Boy, you don't know how art is applied in magic!"  
"As far as I know, magic is just illusions."

Kaito couldn't believe how the kid could be thick-headed.  
He shook his head as if giving up and he looked at the other kid on the bed, who was still sleeping.

"Oh, boy. Is he a relative of yours?"  
"Just a friend, Kaito-niichan. His name is Edogawa Conan."  
"Conan-kun…" Kaito seemed to hum playfully. "Am I right in thinking that he is a clever boy?"  
"Most people say so."  
Kaito's lips curled in a smile. "Tantei-kun…"

.

Conan woke up at the sound of a voice inside his room.  
The voice sounded much clever to be Yoshi's voice.  
It was a stranger's voice.  
Yet it sounded oddly familiar.

Conan sat up in his bed to see a teenager talking to Yoshi.  
"There you are, Conan-kun. How was your sleep?" The stranger-that-seemed-familiar asked innocently.

Conan narrowed his eyes, half because he was still sleepy, half because that voice seemed _really _familiar.  
"Who are you?" Conan asked, rather in a rude way.

"Kuroba Kaito." The stranger did a graceful bow.  
Conan noticed Yoshi's mouth curling in disinterest.  
If a kid's mind was losing interest on the stranger, then a teenager's mind would be totally bored.

Kaito produced a rose out of nowhere and offered it to Conan.  
The rose was the color of deep scarlet. And it seemed like the flower had been taken care of, for it to have a clean stem.

"What is that?"  
"A rose, Conan-kun. As beautiful as your gorgeous Ran-neechan."  
Conan blushed a little. "What-"  
"Do you disagree that she is a gorgeous young lady?"

Conan's eyebrows met.  
"It's not that. What did you do to her?"  
"Nothing bad. We just became friends and we're staying here for a while."  
"And why is that?"  
"My friend's father, Nakamori-keibu, decided to work with Kazuha-chan's father for a while. Maybe vice versa but I do not really care."

Kaito's gaze deepened on Conan's two blue eyes.  
"How about you, Conan-kun? Why are you here?"  
"Ra… Ran-neechan is a friend of Kazuha-neechan. We have been invited to stay in her residence."  
"I see."  
Conan grimaced at his thoughts.  
There is something playful and knowing in that stare.  
It unsettled him.

While Kaito, under his unreadable expression, was also feeling unsettled.  
Could Conan's detective side figure out that he was Kaito Kid?

Kaito certainly wanted to know a lot of things about people, including Conan.  
But he hoped the other way around would not happen.  
It helped with his skill in the act of disguise, people not knowing him except for his reputation for succeeding in every heist that he had done.

Conan finally took the rose just to distract himself for the moment.

.

The three boys went to the common room to find three girls chatting and gesticulating with energy.

"Kaito-niichan, would that be your friend?" Yoshi pointed at a brown-haired girl that _really looked like _his Ran-neechan.  
"Yeah. She's Aoko." Kaito waved at her when she noticed him.

The girl answered back with furrowed eyebrows then continued talking to her two companions.  
"That Aoko… She's so arrogant."

"Kaito-kun!" Kazuha called him.  
He politely went to the girl. The two children followed him.  
"Oh! It seems that you have acquainted with them already! Aren't they adorable?"  
"Yes, they are. Plus the fact that they are bright kids."  
"Do you have to sound so formal?"

"He's a performer, a magician," Aoko interrupted. "He talks to people like everyone is part of his audience."  
"But a magician!" Kazuha brightened at that. "Would you care to show Ran-chan and me a trick or two?"  
"That wouldn't be a problem," Kaito said confidently.

After a few minutes showing some unique tricks, Kaito received a loud applause from most of the people in the room.  
One just snorted indifferently.

"Conan-kun, weren't you impressed by his tricks?" Ran asked, honestly surprised at his reaction.  
"Ran-neechan, I have seen much interesting tricks from Kaito Kid."  
"Conan-kun. At least, Kaito-kun doesn't hurt people in his tricks! You should be hating that thief for putting you to sleep by that thick smoke!"

Conan looked at the magician to see if he was offended.  
To his slight surprise, he saw a small smile on the magician's lips.  
"Conan-kun, are you saying that Kid is better than me? For your information, I'm going to be the greatest magician the world will ever know!"  
'I'd like to hear from you after a few years, then, Kaito-niichan."

Hearing the kid's words, the magician assumed that Tantei-kun still didn't know his alter ego.

So he took them as a challenge.

Of course, he wouldn't be showing his _other tricks _as Kaito Kid.  
He would have to show it as Kuroba Kaito to the kid because that is how he knows him, just a magician.

The magician continued his day talking if necessary but some times, pulling a prank to anyone he felt like playing with.  
The day went on and by afternoon, Kaito just realized that there were currently two more people in the Toyama's residence.  
A professor and a girl of Tantei-kun's age.

Before introducing himself, he moved to pull a prank to them, one person at a time.

The said professor had stared at him with enlarged eyes as the magician seemed to appear from one of the life-sized mirrors.  
It was just then that Kaito introduced himself in a proper way.

The professor stammered his name along with a greeting.  
Kaito tried to avoid laughing at the old man's reaction.

As for the little girl, he decided to make his trick _simpler,_ just enough for the child's entertainment.  
The mentioned girl was eating her sandwich when it suddenly turned into pizza in her hands.

Kaito came to the girl at that time, saying that he liked pizza very much.  
Then came the introduction.  
The girl instantly knew that he did the trick and she smiled ruefully at him.  
"Ai. I hope it is safe to eat this pizza. I prefer my sandwich."

Kaito assumed that the girl just introduced herself. But it seemed like a family name.  
And he thought of how _bizarre_ his short conversation with Ai had been.  
It's like the way a certain child talked to him when he was in the costume of Kaito Kid.

Night came by. And the magician realized that he was still thinking of Tantei-kun's_ challenge.  
_That on his mind, Kaito decided that he would know what his favorite detective kid would be doing for the incoming days.  
At least, before they separate and the only way that they would meet each other again would probably be with him as Kaito Kid.

And as people would say, a light bulb just turned on inside his mind.

* * *

.

**The end of this chapter.**

Truthfully, I have been reading a lot of KaiShin stories lately.  
But that is not where my story would go.  
I just wanted to try a moment with Kuroba Kaito. =P

-  
I had some chapters made before this part came over me already… I just put this between the chapters. I got the feeling that I could be missing something without this chapter… I hope it wasn't messy.  
-

Please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if you want to! ;)

Thank you once again for the support! =)

**- ****D.N.A.  
****D.N. Angel  
D. Newbie Angel  
Da Newbie Angel =)  
**(Corny joke, if any of you recognizes it.)


	15. Around The Wheels

Chapter 15: Around The Wheels

**I do not own Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

Have fun reading! =)

* * *

~~~  
"Conan-kun, do not ever wander far away from this house, OK?"  
That was Ran talking to Conan.  
"Ran-neechan, can you bring Yoshi with you? I think he would like the experience."  
"I disagree. Conan-kun, we would be shopping for a whole day! Yoshi-kun would prefer your company more than ours. You're his friend."  
"But Ran-neechan…"

"Conan-kun, did you have a fight with Yoshi?"  
"No! It's just…" _'We're planning to take over a place, possibly an Organization base.'  
_"Do you have something to do with Haibara-san?"

Conan didn't know why he blushed at that. "Nuh, n- no! OK then! We'll take Yoshi, as long as he gets happy!"  
"Oh, Conan-kun. Do your best at that!" Ran smiled genuinely.

"Ran-chan, are you ready?"  
That was Kazuha's voice that came from a distance away.  
"Coming!"

"Everything's fine now, eh, Conan-kun?" Ran checked over her things then looked at Conan again.  
Conan tried to smile.  
"Yeah… Take care, Ran-neechan!"  
"Sure thing. Don't forget to smile your smile, Conan-kun!" Ran giggled at that.  
"Ran-neechan!" Conan voiced with a child's irritation.  
Ran was making it a habit to include that line in every conversation, forcing him to remember the time that he revealed the use of his bow tie.

"Take care, too, Conan-kun!" Ran pat him on the head and ruffled his hair.  
Which was an uncommon thing for Ran to do.  
Conan was finally able to smile a real smile. "Yes, I will, Ran-neechan!"

~~~ _AGASA'S CAR_

"It's obviously necessary for a change of plans," Haibara muttered.  
Conan didn't know if Haibara was irritated or vaguely amused.  
Conan looked at the expression of Yoshi. There was a mixture of a child's interest, innocence and wonder.

Conan asked hesitantly, "Haibara, does Hattori need to act?"  
"He'll be my son."  
"But that's –"  
"Absurd? I'd say it's a young love that has blossomed.  
Conan didn't know how to show Haibara that he was disgusted.

But Haibara continued, "Do you want to act as my husband?"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes, I am. After all, he's a quiet child. He'll do nothing worth to be called a_ trouble._"

- - -  
Yoshi was listening to his friends who were _quarrelling._ Something about families.

"May I speak?" Yoshi asked with a low voice.  
"Yes, you can," Conan said.  
"Although you already did," Haibara retorted.  
"Where are we going?"

Agasa started at the question.  
"Hakase knows that." Conan smiled in confidence.  
Haibara disagreed. "Probably not."  
"Wh- what are you saying, Ai-kun?" Agasa spoke nervously.  
"Hmm… You have been holding that steering wheel for quite a long time now."  
Haibara had her mischievous smile that time.  
"Aren't you getting tired, Hakase?" Yoshi asked innocently.  
"A-a-ahh… I think I see our de-destination," Agasa stuttered.

Conan leaned against his seat.  
"I finally get it, guys. Oh, might as well sleep. I have a lot of time."  
Conan exaggerated a yawn then smiled dreamily.

Yoshi looked at Agasa from the back seat. "Hakase, where are we going?"  
"That's a secret, a-a Yoshi-kun." Agasa smiled nervously.  
"I see." Yoshi gave a wide grin.

"Hakase, we're not going anywhere with this smiling contest," Haibara said, maintaining her smile.  
"Yeah, I got kinda lost, Ai-kun."  
"I thought you knew the place," Conan said.

_"Kazuha… I thought you knew the area around here!"_

Yoshi absentmindedly put his head on his right palm.  
Haibara was speaking, "Kinda isn't a word. Kinda isn't the word. We're totally lost."  
Conan sighed on the back seat. "I agree. I believe we may have gone out of Osaka by now. I see some familiar streetlights, I think we're back in Beika or wherever else."

"Turn back," Haibara concluded with a wink. "It's time to do the plan."  
"We started it already!" Conan blurted out.  
"Yeah. It's a good thing no one else hears us, eh?"  
"I hear you," Yoshi said, clearly having no idea on what was going to happen.  
"Well, they don't," Haibara whispered.

- - -  
Gin ordered the two snipers under his command to stop aiming.

But Chianti fired a shot at a distant place, about 500 meters away, for fun.  
It hit the lid of a trash bin that went tumbling away.

Gin repeated his order with more force.

Korn complained, "I wanted to shoot at that kind of object, too."

"They are not the ones who put the locator in my car. They're going away from the place. There is no use to slay them which would alert the police."

"Can't we just put a hole in a tire of their car?" Chianti suggested naughtily.

~~~ _MOURI DETECTIVE AGENCY_

"Oji-saaaan!"  
Kogorou jumped from his seat at the voice of the brat, dropping the can of beer from his hand's grasp.  
"BRAT, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"  
"Occhan!" Yoshi followed up.  
"Nani?! What is this?"  
"We're children begging for your help," Haibara said without much enthusiasm.

Kogorou's mind was getting dizzy already.  
He couldn't handle numerous children at once.  
Meanwhile, Yoshi's head was getting a different kind of dizziness.

_'_The_ very expensive that was smashed to pieces…'_

Kogorou picked up the can of beer that he had dropped, hoping to save some of its last contents.

"Ran… What happened to Ran?"  
"She's safe with Kazuha-neechan, Oji-san," Conan assured the detective.  
"Then, what are you doing here, returning earlier than Ran?"  
"Occhan, we need your help!" Yoshi pleaded.  
"What is wrong with you, kids?!"  
"We got lost because Hakase broke his car," Haibara continued with her uninterested tone.

"Why are you riding in that Professor's car?"  
"We wanted to stroll around Osaka but Hakase drove us away without knowing it," Conan said.  
Yoshi went near Kogorou and continued his childish pleading.

Kogorou wheeled his chair backward to avoid the children's annoying cries.  
But that was a mistake.  
Kogorou's chair fell down suddenly and he cried as his back hit the floor.

Conan dared to ask what happened.  
"I fell, brat!" Kogorou tried to hide his embarrassment.  
"Why did that happen?" Yoshi, the one who was ever innocent, asked.  
"This chair is stupid! It's getting old already! Look!" Kogorou muttered as he kicked the chair's wheels.

Yoshi looked at what Kogorou was kicking at.  
A wheel had been broken, making the chair unbalanced.

_"One caster on the chair is broken off."  
"I see…"_

But Kogorou still sat on the chair, although now with caution.

Haibara whispered to Conan, "Edogawa-kun, I think Hakase is available now."  
A distant sound of a vehicle's horn was heard.  
Kogorou's attention was caught. He opened the window to look out but Conan stopped him.  
"Oji-san, we're going now!"  
"What is this? Are you making fun of me?"  
"Probably," Haibara said unhelpfully.  
"Goodbye, Occhan!" Yoshi waved his hand as he was dragged outside by Haibara and Conan.

Kogorou reached a very high extent of anger when he realized that he had to clean the spilled beer.  
That precious time was wasted.  
That he had missed Yoko-chan's commercial in the television.  
It was all because of the children's sudden appearance.

But the three children didn't mind his outburst.  
They were already out of the agency.

The three children entered the vehicle that Hakase managed to get.

- - -  
"Hakase, what took you so long?" Haibara glared at him as she went to the front seat.  
"You know I still had to park my car in my house and get Mouri-san's rented van."  
"Why do we need Occhan's rented van?" Yoshi asked everyone. "Hakase's car was more comfortable."

Conan tried for a lie, "Hakase's car is too flashy."  
"It's just colored like a bee, Conan."  
Haibara tried something more reasonable, "The engines of that car had some mechanism failures, _Yoshi._"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah," Agasa 'confirmed.'

"Actually, he was planning to get a delivery truck but Edogawa-kun disagreed," Haibara added for fun.  
"Truck?"

**His eyes moved as if in a camera going static.  
**_"You wanted to know the truth behind attack on a cash delivery truck…"_

"Nevermind. Let me sleep for a while," Yoshi requested, massaging his head.  
"Edogawa-kun, give him a little room," Haibara ordered, showing her mischievous smile again.  
"You know, this plan has been changing your attitude a lot," Conan stated.  
"I'm practicing, Edogawa-kun," Haibara mused.  
"I think I'm now getting what insanity means." Conan sighed.

Then Conan remembered about Ran's lecture that morning.  
_"Conan-kun, do not ever wander far away from this house, OK?"_

He would come home late but Conan hoped that he wouldn't be punished.  
It was Agasa's fault that they got lost!  
Although that was just part of the plan, but Ran shouldn't know that.  
HA! That would be an agreeable reason.

Conan smiled. Now, all he got to do was focus on what was going to happen next.

He felt confident that Haibara was with him. She knew a lot of things.  
And it's a good thing that he would not infiltrate a possible base alone.  
Conan finally knew what partners were for.

* * *

~~~  
**The end of this chapter.**

I assure you, I am not developing an AiCon relationship.  
My little sister believes I do, and she hates it that way. xD

Please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if you want to! ;)

Thank you again for the support! Especially to those who have been with me since the start! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****I write in a crazy way. But I am not insane. :P**


	16. Acting A Life

Chapter 16: Acting a Life

**I do not own Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

Oh, have fun reading! ;P

* * *

~~~ _WAREHOUSE_

The teenage girl entered the warehouse with a teenage boy and a child.  
The girl smiled to herself as she saw that the place looked like a faculty or office.

A few people looked up from their works and narrowed their eyes at the sight of a family.  
But they just shrugged and turned away their attention.

The girl went to a desk filled with papers.  
And the boy followed, dragging the child by his collar.  
Even though that's the case, the child didn't cry.

"That's Kagene-san's desk, Miss," one hissed at her as she relaxed herself on the chair.  
"I'll take it from her, then," the girl replied.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you."  
"You're an amateur," The girl heavily insulted him. "Stop bugging me."

Then a middle aged woman went behind the girl's seat and rapped her fingers on the chair.  
"Move away from the desk," she said harshly.  
The girl looked up and muttered, "You were away from work. I'd say you're lucky my husband still hasn't kicked you out now."  
"I just went into the –"  
"No excuses. Ryuto, do your job," the girl ordered coldly.

Ryuto's hands reached for the woman.  
But the woman pushed the teenage boy away and he fell to the floor along with some papers.  
Then the woman slapped the girl on the face. Hard.

The girl's face jerked to the side by the impact.  
But she didn't touch the part of her face where she was slapped.  
Instead, she said, "Who do you think you are to hurt me and my husband?"

"Me? I am a group leader here and I'd hurt you two if I want to!" The woman spat at the girl.  
"Disgrace is what you deserve," the girl scoffed.  
"Well, who do you think you _are?_"  
"Miyano."

The woman blinked. "Miya…"  
"You know what happens next, I guess," the girl mocked.  
"Impossible! I thought the Miyano family stopped working under –"  
"Ryuto, take her out."

The boy knew what to do but seemed to hesitate.  
"What are you waiting for? Do you still want me to give a lengthy lecture to this damned woman?"

The girl got a medicine bottle from the desk's edge.  
She shook out a pill and threw it at the boy.  
"Take her out," the girl insisted. "And force the pill to her mouth."

The boy rapidly landed two punches then an elbow on the woman's stomach.  
The woman fell softly to the arms of the boy who muttered indistinctly, "I deeply apologize."

The girl's hands moved to assort the papers on her messy desk.

The boy, realizing that no further orders would be told, walked out of the warehouse with the unconscious woman.

After a while, the child that the two have brought began to whimper a lot of words.  
Probably, the child wasn't yet used to people fighting in front of him.

The girl gritted her teeth.  
"Someone, silence that child."

The boy that had accompanied her to the place punched the kid on the top of the head.  
Hard enough that a cry didn't even go out of the child's lips.  
And the child was already unconscious.

The girl did not thank the boy, however, when she interpreted "children" as a curse.

.

Ryuto gently laid down the unconscious woman behind some crates.  
Then he opened her mouth to force the pill that her wife had given him and a flow of water from his water bottle inside the woman's body.

Ryuto, or rather Shinichi, believed that part was necessary.  
And unnecessary.

From the part that he had hurt the woman using some moves that he saw Ran do.  
Until the part that he had to give the woman a pill that the effects he didn't even know.

Shinichi sat down outside the warehouse for a while, leaning against its wall.

Shinichi stared at his hands.  
He couldn't believe that he was back to his original form once more.  
And Haibara had insisted that he grow back up.

Haibara…  
Miyano Shiho…

She was doing a very good job. It made him a little nervous.

Shinichi got the feeling that she wasn't even acting.  
He tried to imagine her part life under The Organization and he believed the dispute a while ago might have been just a common experience for Shiho.

But Shinichi was having a hard time acting.  
Showing his dark side. If he really had one.

He was a detective.  
He was to make sure that nothing bad happens to the innocent.  
He was to act like a model because he was the one supposed to avoid doing bad.

Shinichi never thought that acting as an Organization agent would be this bad and hard.

He wanted to finish the mission quickly.  
He entered the warehouse again with his best poker face and went near to Haibara's, no, Shiho's desk.

The desk was now clean and free of unwanted objects.  
Shinichi wondered if that was a necessary thing to do.  
He had assumed that an agent should just care about his work.  
Shiho was being a rather tidy agent.

Then, the child that he had brought began to whimper a lot of words.  
Shinichi looked at Yoshi's expression and he saw wonder mixed with fear.  
The child was probably thinking of a reason why his friends and companions have turned into the bad guys.

Shiho gave a cold order. To silence the child.  
What was he going to do?

But then, Shinichi realized that he might have been making a few people suspicious of him.  
He was acting strange as an agent and he knew it.

Hating himself, he finally set himself to follow the order.  
He neared the child and punched him on the head.

The child didn't even utter a cry as he slumped to his foot.  
Shinichi suddenly became worried. He might have applied more force on the punch than he had meant to.

Shinichi's hands held the child's shoulders and shook them gently.  
As he heard Haibara mutter a curse about children.

Shinichi couldn't help but feel irritated at the woman who was his partner on that mission.  
She was acting in a terribly good way.

Was that how he was supposed to act?  
Did he need to have an aura of malice?

But no one actually gave him proper attention.  
Did that mean people here could literally be anyone? Even people who are famous or powerful, too?  
Shinichi shivered at his own thought.

Shinichi wandered around and searched for a free desk that was near Miyano Shiho's desk.

He needed to know something.

.

Yoshi was actually astounded when he was accompanied to the warehouse by two teenagers wearing black.  
For some reason, he knew that they were Conan and Haibara.  
But he also believed that the two were just using magic to deceive people's eyes, including his.

They entered the warehouse in a silent mood.  
Yoshi was uncertain whether to speak or ask something when he saw what's inside.

It looked like a _police department._  
Oh, has he ever seen a police department?  
How was it that he can imagine one with the familiar faces of people?  
_'Ohtaki-han!'_

His head was already aching but Yoshi still didn't have an idea on what he had to do.  
So, he just followed his companions, even though Conan was dragging him by his collar for some reason.  
It wasn't like he was going to wander around.

Then he saw Haibara sitting on a chair comfortably.  
Apparently, on someone else's chair.

Yoshi felt nervous when a middle-aged woman rapped her fingers to his friend's chair, irritation obviously emanating from herself.

Yoshi watched as they talked, innocent wonder growing as he knew that venom was developing on their words.  
Why were they fighting?

Haibara's words were cold.  
It wasn't like her to speak that way. _So_ _cold._  
Was she just acting very well for some reason?

Then, Conan landed two punches and an elbow to the woman, who became unconscious.  
"Co… Conan?"

Yoshi was shocked.  
Was Conan angry at that time? To hurt a woman who was even older than him?

Yoshi saw Conan go out the warehouse then return a few moments later.

Yoshi failed to hide his whimpers.  
Yes, he was getting scared.  
Everyone was acting like someone else.  
Someone cruel and bad.

That boy is so not Conan.  
He could see an evil glint at the edge of his eyes.  
Why?

Yoshi felt the urge to get something long.  
Probably a stick.  
For what reason? He didn't know.

Yet, Yoshi felt that he would be to fight with a stick.  
Swing there then to that.  
Swing with that amount of force to there then to that.

Haibara gave an order to no one in particular to silence a child.  
He was the only child in that place, right?  
Why would she want him _silenced?_

Yoshi's tiny body shook in fear as he saw that Conan was getting ready to do something.  
To him.

Yoshi moved backwards.  
Until he felt the back of Haibara's chair.

'_Again and again. I almost said it. Every time I felt you tremble against my back…  
Trust me. My last words are meant for you.'_

Yoshi knew he had nowhere to go. Add the fact that a terrible headache was starting.  
The headache was rather occurring a lot of times since he found himself on that clothes store.

Yoshi wanted to go back to the past.  
To see what brought these wrongdoings to him.  
It was just wrong…

His young mind was falling into despair.  
His other mind was interested on how the situation would go.

Other mind?

Yoshi felt that something was crawling out of his mind.  
About the other…

Suddenly, an excruciating pain vibrated inside his head.  
Someone punched him on the head.  
And he felt his body slacken.

All thoughts of the other mind vanished as Yoshi's world became black.

* * *

.

**The end of this chapter.**

Please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if you want to! ;)

Thank you for the support! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****Still crazy… I never tire on adding this part.**


	17. Odd Familiarity

Chapter 17: Odd Familiarity

**I do not own Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

Read. Read. Read. Have fun! ;)

* * *

After few hours, Yoshi woke up from being unconscious.

He realized that he hadn't been moved at all from his position, leaning against Haibara's chair.

Then Yoshi felt worry inside him as he remembered the details of what had happened.

His hands went for his head with careful gentleness.  
He felt a small lump, perhaps the one that Conan gave him.

That moment was still a mystery to him.  
Why did it happen?  
He was quiet, wasn't he?  
And he didn't need to be _silenced._

Yoshi stood up warily and searched for his _friends.  
_Oh, Haibara was just behind him. Still focused on her pile of papers.  
"Had a good sleep, my son?"  
Probably not.  
Haibara had looked at him with a mischievous smile.

And about Conan…

Because of his small height, Yoshi had to wander around Haibara's desk.  
He saw that Conan's desk was just in front of Haibara's desk, meaning they were facing each other.

Yoshi pulled one of Conan's sleeves gently.

Conan looked down at him and asked what his problem may be.  
"I need to go to the toilet."

Conan looked at Haibara and she mentioned the place.  
Conan stood up to accompany Yoshi when Haibara stopped him.  
"Ryuto, it's best we let the child do this on his own."

Conan shrugged uncertainly and sat down again.

Yoshi knew he had to go alone by then.  
He proceeded to the toilet. Slowly.

A number of impassive faces stared at him and unnerved him.  
Some had cold eyes and expressions.  
No one gave a smile.  
Or even radiated joy.

What kind of work were they doing?  
To be unable to be happy?  
Were Conan and Haibara influenced or already affected by the environment?

Done with his own business, Yoshi started to walk back to his friends.

Although it was the second time that he passed through the cold stares, he still felt nervous.  
What do those stares mean?

Yoshi made up his mind that he really didn't belong here.  
His friends just brought him here.

Oh, since when did he become pensive and thought of a lot of words?  
It doesn't even fit the description of how a young mind works.  
Unless…

Yoshi remembered something.  
The feeling that something was crawling out of his mind.  
A worm?

No, even his mind knew that worms couldn't enter his mind.

Odd familiarity?  
Possible.  
Maybe he was seeing things from his past?  
There would just be a few memories to consider and most are a blur.  
He was still young and barely around the age of 10.

Conan had said that he was forgetting things.  
What exactly did he _forget?_

Yoshi's mind became blank.  
All he could feel were his feet stepping on the concrete floor. Walking…

.  
**~Static~  
**_He was walking with Conan.  
Through a street colored by sakura blossoms._

_Conan was talking about something.  
He looked down at Conan and smiled as he saw Conan blushing._

_He looked down at Conan and…_

_.  
_Conan is taller than him!  
Then what was that _thought _just now?

But Yoshi's thoughts were diverted away as he saw his friends' desks.  
And found no one there.

.

Shinichi watched the slow breathing of the child he and Shiho have brought.

Shinichi sighed.  
His punch at the kid may have just brought out a small lump but he was confident it would be fine.

Shinichi looked at the woman, named Shiho, in front of him.  
And said, "I believe it isn't like you to _write notes. _I thought you were more into _changing things._"  
"You do not know what I was doing… And what I am doing," said Shiho as she carefully drew out a table on one of her papers.  
"Besides, you should be doing something."

Shinichi rested his face on his right palm.  
"I am trying to find something out from these papers. It doesn't tell much about the Apotoxin."

There was silence for a long time.  
Shinichi thought Shiho was just focused on her work when he saw her face.  
There was a quiet surprise on her expression. Then he saw wariness.

Then, Shinichi realized that there are _people_ around him.  
_"A detective's mouth. Yeah, sometimes, I think, I'm just talking to an inspector or police."_

Shinichi let the awkward silence last longer.  
Maybe it was just to him that it was awkward.

Fortunately, Shiho saved him by speaking, with a mixture of mockery, again, "What were you asking?"  
Shinichi kept his voice lowered, "The 4869 –"  
"We recognize the number, indeed."  
"Barou, that's why I'm whispering!"  
"We don't usually talk in whispers. Unless the topic is private."

Shinichi felt a lot of pairs of eyes staring at his back.  
Even as he looked in front of him, he saw some agents shifting nervously.

"Ha- Hai… _Shiho._ Can we have –"  
"Someone calls us from above." Shiho gestured at a message board.  
It was flashing "2nd floor."

"That is an invention by an arising agent under The Organization," Haibara informed at the look of inquiry Shinichi was giving. "It makes communication easier."  
"Who gives the messages?"

Just then, Shiho muttered something about sleeping.  
At first, Shinichi thought he looked sleepy but he realized that Shiho was looking behind her chair.  
She was talking to the kid.

Shinichi's trail of thoughts turned to Yoshi.  
Just as he felt a tug on his left sleeve.

The kid stated his wish to go the toilet.  
From the tone, it was obvious that he was asking for directions, too.

Shinichi looked at Shiho who pointed out the directions.  
Shinichi stood up to accompany Yoshi when Shiho stopped him.

Shinichi was forced to watch the kid going away.  
He sat down again.

"You shouldn't have sat down because like what I had meant earlier, we're going to the 2nd floor."

Shinichi stood up again lazily and followed Shiho.  
"What about Yoshi?"  
"He doesn't wander around. I think he'd be good enough to stay near our desks."  
"Why are we called someone?"

"I do not know but I hope you'll not be kicked out."  
"What wrong doing have I done?"  
Shiho replied in a whisper, "Besides joining This Organization, you are so nosy and noisy."

"But that is what my mouth is for!" Shinichi pullet out an affronted expression.  
'When you _were_ a detective," Shiho pointed out.

.

Shiho smirked as she saw Shinichi finally setting down and keeping his mouth.  
Shiho quietly led the way to a room.

She had not lied to Shinichi.  
But she had not told everything to the detective.  
She knew exactly what the warehouse was for.  
The leader of the place, the rooms and even the people.

She sullenly thought of how they didn't even get promoted.  
They had been working for this section a long time enough.

After numerous steps vibrating on the cold floor, the two stopped in front of a door.  
Shiho didn't even knock when she entered the room.

Shinichi thought that maybe she was just a highly respected and famous agent since a long time ago.  
That no one would dare give her the problem of knocking a door.  
Just in case, Shinichi decided to let Shiho do all the talking, if possible.

"Who is it?" A female voice croaked.  
"I think it would be more appropriate to ask _'Who are they?'_"  
"Ah, Sherry…" It was obvious that the woman was amused.

Shiho wasn't surprised at all that her codename was brought up.  
She knew the woman she was talking to.

"Vermouth."  
Shiho felt Shinichi stiffen behind her at the sudden moment of reunion.  
Vermouth's _outfit_ was still of the woman that Conan saw a few days ago.

"I guess I won't need to introduce myself, then," Vermouth said with a bored tone.  
She was sitting on a pillowed chair, her head supported by her right hand. Her left hand was moving naughtily.

Shiho was satisfied when she saw Vermouth apparently holding nothing.  
And she wasn't afraid at all to talk to her.

Although with doubt at first, she came to believe that Vermouth will never break her promise with Edogawa Conan.  
Her identity will not be known because of Vermouth.

"I agree. We all know each other. So, can I ask you a question?"  
"You already did but go on. After all, I'd ask something about you, too."  
"Why did you call us?"  
"I didn't know you were the one accused of being _too noisy._ If I had known, I wouldn't have paid it attention."  
"But that would be my partner you're searching for."

And that was the first time Vermouth stared at the boy with curious and intelligent eyes.  
"To see you in that form… Maybe you were just happy to be able to speak in that mouth again. Relishing it, perhaps, cool guy?"

"He isn't really the one to talk about that," Shiho took Vermouth's attention again.  
"Now, I believe you have a question to ask?"  
"Nevermind that. Looking at you two, I have my own interesting conclusion. And I believe it," Vermouth stated with that knowing voice of hers.

"We're chatting. Might as well get some benefit," Shiho put in.  
"That's not the way I call this _talking. _For me, it's more like _checking something._"  
Vermouth smiled grimly.

A knock on the door was heard.  
Shinichi's detective instincts became alive again.  
Judging from the sound, the person knocked on the lower part of the door.

No one would knock that way, unless it was a prank.  
Or the person knocking was someone small…

Shiho felt a nudge on her waist. But she didn't need a nudge.  
She knew.  
"Let me open it," Shiho offered.

* * *

.

**The end of this chapter.**

Please leave a review/ comment and follow. Favorite if you want to! ;)

Thank you very much for the support!  
I am satisfied that this story is going well enough for readers! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****But the story isn't a newbie anymore. It's changing for the good, I hope. ;)  
*BOW***


	18. Holes In The Mistakes

Chapter 18: Holes In The Mistakes

**I do not own Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

Please READ!  
Relax.  
Enjoy.  
Ahou,  
Drive yourself insane! =P

* * *

Vermouth gave Shiho the permission to open the door with a wave of a hand.

Shiho went to the door and opened it slightly, to see if the person she expected was there.  
She looked down and saw a pair of innocent eyes.  
A finger was curled thoughtfully around the child's chin.

Shiho smiled at the sight of the figure.  
She let the child enter, to Shinichi's obvious irritation.  
She knew he wouldn't have let the child enter, but she was not him.  
They do not totally understand each other.

Shiho guided the kid inside the room.  
Then, she looked at Vermouth.  
"Perhaps, you'll allow us to sit. And the child's legs are not as strong as ours."

Vermouth raised an eyebrow.  
"Maybe only the child has to sit."  
"I won't be able to talk if I have a nuisance. My legs are getting stiff."  
"Get a chair then," Vermouth gave up easily. "Surprisingly, I'm showing good manners to my _guests._"

.

As the other three dragged and sat on their chosen chairs, a smile crept into Vermouth's lips.  
There was no mistake. Her conclusion was right.  
Besides, she had evidence.

The room went to a deep silence as no one found it necessary to speak first.  
It got awkward to some of the people.  
And Yoshi spoke, "Oba-san?"

Vermouth's smile widened. "What is it, boy?"

Shinichi put a hand in front of Yoshi, giving the meaning that the child shouldn't speak.  
"But he has a question, cool guy," Vermouth teased.

"Answer mine first. What do we still need to do here?"  
Vermouth gestured at Shiho. "Ask that woman. She is the one who brought you two here, right."

"Oba-san?" came the child's weak voice.  
"What is it, boy?"

Shinichi told the child, "I told you not to speak! You don't know what we're talking about."  
"That's why he has to ask his question, Ryuto," Shiho muttered quietly. 'Let him know something…"  
"Were you planning this –"

"Oba-san?" Yoshi continued persistently.  
"Please continue," Vermouth said.  
"Do you work here, too?"  
"Of course, I manage this section. Ask the people below."

"Section?" Shinichi asked. "Haibara hasn't told me anything about a section."  
"Oh, she still hasn't? I wonder why…" Vermouth frowned as if thinking that maybe she had said something wrong.  
'So, you're really working here."  
"When I'm bored. Those people are just like machines. They give a lot of benefit, even if I leave them."

"What exactly is this place?"  
"Think of it as a post office, where the main body reads every message that comes within reach."

Shinichi looked at Shiho for confirmation.  
Her face had darkened for some reason.  
Shinichi took Vermouth's answer as false by that expression.

"What is wrong with her?" Vermouth asked.  
"Concerned?" Shinichi mused loudly.  
"Let's go," Shiho ordered as she dragged an arm of Shinichi and Yoshi.  
"Ha… Haibara!"  
"That is not my name!" Shiho said vehemently, staring at Shinichi with widened eyes, as if giving a meaning that he should know immediately.

.

Yoshi and Shinichi were continuously being dragged until Vermouth stopped them by the door.  
The woman was already blocking the door. No one else knew how she got there quickly.

"In a hurry?" Vermouth had her hands spread out around the door.

"Yes, we are," Haibara said venomously.  
Vermouth lowered he hands.  
But she brought her right hand near Haibara's face and smiled.  
She then spun her hand and produced a white flower.

"Congratulations." Vermouth offered the flower.  
Shiho stared at the ground, obviously showing that she didn't want the flower.

Vermouth offered the flower to Shinichi. "Cool guy. A symbol of hope." She grinned.  
Shinichi blushed a little.  
An enemy giving her a flower?  
What is going on?

"My, my. Your face easily gets its color," Vermouth commented. "I believe people call it a blush."  
"I'll take it," Shinichi half-yelled, half-told Vermouth.  
He didn't know why he was like that.

Finally, Shiho pushed Vermouth away, who didn't fight, however.  
And they walked away from the room, giving two people puzzled expressions.  
They went to the first floor and reached their desks.

"Haibara!" Shinichi whispered.  
Shiho finally let go of their hands and exclaimed, "I am not that girl! I am Shiho! _Everyone _should know that!"  
That left the other two really confused.

"Just what is the matter with you? Suddenly accepting the fact that you're… _you?"  
_"Wait here."

Shiho went upstairs again, perhaps to get or check something.

Yoshi felt like his mind was itching inside again. It was hard to endure the feeling.  
For some reason, he remembered holding a bouquet of white flowers.

"_Anything is fine as long as it is flowers."_

.

Shiho was taking longer than expected.  
Shinichi snorted.  
He didn't like it that he was left by his partner that way, with a flower in his hand given to him by Vermouth.

He looked at it with disgust. He laid it down on his desk.  
And he decided to roam around silently.

Then, he heard a commotion on his left.  
"It's him again!"  
"What's he going to do now?"  
"Take something from Miss Lily Sakane. Look at what I found."

A hand flying over keyboard buttons and the buzzing of a printer was heard.

"Is it really that precious?"  
"I believe so. And no one's been able to make an acceptable imitation of it."  
"That man sure is greedy. He should join us here. We'll get prosperous in no time!"  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
The two people shared their smug laughs.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes at what he had just heard.  
And learning other things from different whispers, he couldn't believe that people here were still…  
What was the right word?  
_Themselves?  
_It's like they have no idea what The Organization was really about.

And they are having fun just talking about a heist.  
Probably to be made by Kaito Kid.  
The fun they're having was still quite genuine, like what an avid fan gets when he sees his idol.

So much for roaming around.  
He had much to think about already.  
And he saw Shiho going down the stairs.

The said girl went to them in a quick pace and said in a gesture that they're going out.  
"Let's go home. We're going to need rest."  
"Just what are you on about? I can't understand what's happening? And _where_ are we going? We, in our current forms, do not even have a place to stay here."

They finally reached outside and saw Agasa's car but Shinichi stopped Shiho.  
"_Shiho?"  
_"Does this mean that we don't _understand_ each other just because we got our original forms back?"  
"I… I don't know what you mean."  
"I'll tell you inside Hakase's car."

They went to the Professor's car as Shiho spoke, "You'll know, eventually. But we have been tricked. With you being a famous detective and I being an adept scientist… I can't believe it."  
There was an obvious kind of frustration on her voice.

.

The person grinned at himself.  
She was not supposed to be the first one to know.  
But the person rather enjoyed the dour expression the girl gave.

How disappointing.  
And the detective was the one who didn't realize.

So much for the trick that was actually fun to do.  
And the person had acted well according to plan.  
The person believed that _reasonable words _were said.

And the person didn't actually know what business was being done in that place.  
The person didn't even know that there was such a place.

It felt cold even just by stepping on the place.

About Vermouth and Sherry…  
Since a few days ago, the person started following a certain something.  
Something hideous.  
And the person had heard hideous things…

The person went outside the warehouse.  
There was not much to do there.  
And there was something else to focus on later.

The time would come but the person felt ready already.

By the way,  
_"Haibara…_  
_Seems familiar."_

* * *

**The end of this chapter.**

Do their attitudes still fit in or do they seem unnatural?  
Hmm…

Please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if you want to! ;)

Thank you for the support! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****I think I may have made my own mess… #plot holes**


	19. Ripples (Heist)

Chapter 19: Ripples (Heist)

**I do not on Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

READ.  
Rise  
Every  
Absolute  
Day.  
Live your life.  
And read this chapter. =P

* * *

Over the phone, Shinichi told Ran that he saw the three kids that she was taking care of.  
The boy with the glasses.  
The weird girl.  
The boy that had been lost.

And Shinichi told Ran that his mother had wanted to see the kids so he _brought them to Beika,_ with an agreement with the Professor.  
Which was purely a lie.  
His mother hadn't returned to Japan.  
He hadn't talked to the Professor about that.  
They weren't in Beika.

The truth was…  
That night, they would still be in their original forms, Shinichi and Shiho.  
So they had to stay the night on a different place.

After that…  
Shinichi wasn't sure what to do.  
But he just focused on the present.

Luckily, Ran didn't put a fight.  
She just talked about Shinichi, in particular, with questions like why he was in Osaka.  
At least when she had the chance.  
After a while, Shinichi excused himself again _with a case._

He didn't know why he did that.  
He wasn't Conan at that time.  
Why?

.

"I never saw you interested on a Kid heist, Haibara," Shinichi pointed out as they walked to the venue.  
The house of Lily Sakane.  
It was large and obviously had grand decorations up to its very walls.

"Who says I am?"  
"Well, first of all, you're _leading_ us to where the heist will happen."  
"Hakase told me where the heist would be."  
"But you usually snort whenever we look at his heists."  
"Let's say I'm in a good mood."

"Haibara."  
Shiho didn't have a chance to reply when Ginzo Nakamori approached them.  
"Who are you, people?"

Shinichi introduced himself properly.  
"And the girl? Is she your girlfriend or what?"  
Shinichi found no easy way to reply to Shiho spoke, "Who would like someone who has a very bad luck to attract a lot of criminals to his side? I'm just a friend. Haibara Ai."

Shinichi gaped at Shiho but he realized that nothing wrong was done.  
Nakamori had never talked to Haibara in her small form.

Nakamori glanced at the whole party. "But, eh? Why do you two have a child?"  
"That would be my grandson. He's Yoshi. I am Agasa," the professor informed.

"Still, why are you people here?" Nakamori muttered.  
"Yoshi-kun wants to see Kaito Kid," Shinichi said.  
"What if one of you is actually Kid's accomplice?"  
"Kid never had an accomplice in his heists."  
"Well, we can't risk that."  
"We'll stay far enough from the precious object. After all, Miss Sakane has the gem on her ring, right?"

Nakamori's eyebrows met each other. "How did you know that?"  
"I'm a tantei, Nakamori-keibu," Shinichi stated as if that would settle everything.

Nakamori gave up so he let the party enter the house.

Then Shinichi blanched at the sight of a familiar figure.  
Aoko.

And Shinichi knew that she had already become friends with Yoshi.  
She would easily notice the kid.

Why was she there?  
To watch her father do his work?  
But the way that she glanced around, it seemed she was waiting for someone.

Shinichi informed Agasa of Aoko's appearance.  
He asked the Professor to hide Yoshi as best as possible to avoid some explanations.

.

The lights turned off suddenly.  
The police seemed a bit more ready at that time as they drew flashlights from their pockets.

The police looked around and saw no change on the place.  
Shinichi's party looked around too from a corner and found nothing, too.

Yet they all heard Miss Sakane's scream.  
"My ring!"

Something was heard tumbling on the floor.  
By that time, the lights had fortunately returned and all of the people there turned their attention to what was on the floor.

Nakamori pulled the object but it was _stuck_ on the floor.  
And it suddenly enlarged to the figure of a handcuff.  
it bounded Nakamori's hand to the floor.

The officer yelled curses as he tried to remove his hand but to no avail.

Nakamori decided to let his men do the work.  
"No one still has called me about a person going out of this building. SEARCH EVERYWHERE! FIND KID! HE'S STILL HERE!"

They left Nakamori struggling on the floor.

Meanwhile, Shinichi had run to the rooftop already.  
Not exactly the rooftop, but to the highest place possible.  
He was on a large balcony.

And he smiled as he saw someone's shadow cross the entrance.  
Then the white clad thief himself who owned the shadow.

"Tantei-kun, how nice to see you under the moonlight," the thief greeted as he stopped to lean on a railing.  
"Where's the gem, Kid?"

Kid fished out a ring from his pocket. "Oh, this?"  
"Obviously. And I'm not letting you go unless you give it back."  
"But it's not yours Tantei-kun."  
"It's not yours, too. Return it to Miss Sakane."  
"For a useless gem for me, that would be too much trouble."

Kid tossed the ring to a pool directly under the balcony.  
And he stepped on the railing itself.  
On the edge.  
He was preparing for a jump.

"Wait!" A girl's voice said.  
"An avid fan of mine?" Kid glanced behind him. And he smiled.  
The thief recognized the one who spoke.

.

"The other gem!" Shiho shouted.  
"Oh… Were you there in the Osaka Observatory?"  
"Give it to me!"

Kid threw another sparkling gem from his pocket.  
This time, it was aimed at Shinichi who caught it perfectly.  
"I didn't know the famous Kaito Kid was so playful. You are in a very big trouble," Haibara drawled.

Kid finally decided to face the girl and he stood straight on the railing.  
"Explain that to Tantei-kun. He has no idea what we are talking about. I don't like my favorite detective to lose his grasp on what's happening."

And when Shiho looked at Shinichi, she found a puzzled expression.  
"Baka, he was Vermouth from the warehouse."  
"What…"  
"Are you shocked, Kudo-kun?"  
"That's…"  
"Impossible?" Kaito suggested. "Wrong?"

"You mean _he_ is why you were acting _strange?_" Shinichi asked.  
"I'm glad you realized it now," Shiho remarked.  
"But… _Vermouth _mentioned your codename!"  
"Sherry? I heard that from a conversation."

The two looked at Kid who just shrugged.  
"Last time, I was following this black car. There, I saw a woman carrying a person in black. The one that was knocked down by you guys."

The pair continued to stare at Kid, wanting a continuation.  
"Ah, I found out that woman put Tantei-kun to sleep. I wondered why so I followed them for a while. I was able to hear a conversation since I bugged the car. Until I somehow lost them. Both ways of communication."

Kid stared back at the silent pair. "What's with the faces? Are they international criminals or something?"  
The thief looked honestly curious.

"You have no idea," Shiho muttered.

Then something was heard.  
It was a small object tumbling on the balcony.  
And it was identified as a bullet.

.

Yoshi stayed on the room of Miss Sakane with Agasa.  
He stared at Nakamori who was trying to remove the handcuff.  
Agasa even tried to help but nothing good happened.

Then Yoshi heard something splash behind him.  
He looked at a window and saw a big enough pool.  
And in the middle of the pool was a ripple.

Leaving Agasa with Nakamori, Yoshi went to the pool's edge and even with the dim lights reflecting outside, he saw something shimmer on the pool.

He recognized a ring.  
He was sure it came from above.  
He looked up and saw a balcony.

And on the balcony's railing, a person in white was confidently standing.  
His cape was waving around because of the night's wind.  
And Yoshi recognized from the cape's curves…

'_The Super Snake.'_

Yoshi pushed the thought away. It was not important. The thief was.

Then he realized that the thief's mouth was moving.  
That the thief was talking to someone.  
Probably to Shinichi because he saw the detective going up in a hurry.

He continued to watch the thief's mouth move when a voice called him from behind.  
"Yoshi-kun! What are you doing here?"  
Yoshi pointed a finger at the middle of the pool.

Agasa's mouth formed the letter _O_ as he recognized what Yoshi was pointing at.  
"Apparently, Kid-niichan dropped it from the balcony."  
And he turned the finger upwards.

Agasa's head followed the direction and he saw the thief.  
"Wh- why don't you tell the police, Yoshi-kun?" Agasa asked.  
"I…. am interested to see if Kid would be able to escape," Yoshi said honestly. "Please don't call the police or even mention the ring on the pool yet."

Agasa just nodded as he felt… _amazed_ at the kid's words.  
Perhaps, the kid's teenage-old mind was getting back.

They silently continued to look up.  
One would think that they were looking at the starry sky.  
But they were staring a thief, who was also actually _beautiful_ in his own way.

They weren't hearing what the thief was saying.  
But then they did.  
As the thief screamed, as if in shock.

The thief fell from the railing.  
Yoshi and Agasa gaped in astonishment.  
But a figure reached out to hold the thief.  
It was Shinichi.

Agasa trembled as he didn't know what was going to happen.  
Yoshi continued to focus on what was happening.  
Shinichi was trying to pull the thief up.  
As another pair of hands helped. It was probably Shiho's hands.

Then Yoshi noticed a small red circle moving around Kid's limp figure.  
Yoshi knew what it was.  
And what it meant.

A sniper was aiming at the thief.  
Yoshi knew Kid would be shot at the slow progress of his ascent.  
But the thief had to avoid the bullet.  
He had to live so he could be arrested for his wrongdoings.  
The thief had to avoid the bullet.

Yoshi didn't mind that he was thinking of a lot of strange things…  
he quickly thought of something to do.

Then he yelled at his friends to release the thief.  
That a sniper was still aiming.  
To let go of the thief.

Yoshi's hands clenched into fists as he saw the small red circle stopping on the thief's head.  
His fists trembled.  
They had to follow what he had just yelled.  
Or else Kid would be shot.

A short dreadful silence came over the place.

Although it wasn't exactly silent.  
Something was making soft sounds as it made ripples on the pool.  
The blood of someone.  
Dropping from the balcony.

* * *

**.**

**The end of this chapter.**

I know that a full moon does not occur a number of times in just a week. (Am I right?)  
And Kid doesn't steal too much in a short time. (it's just been days since the Twilight Amethyst.)  
I apologize if it's just wrong.

**Do you want a mini-SPOILER?  
**_Yes…  
_**This story will end in Osaka.  
**

**Another spoiler?  
**_Yes?  
_**Conan, Haibara and Yoshi would stay awake until the morning.**

* * *

Review.  
Follow.  
Favorite.  
Thank you for the support.

;)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****As a writer, I want to know how the chapter is. =) **


	20. The Identity of Two

Chapter 20: The Identity of Two

**I do not own Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

I… hope you'll like this chap! =)

* * *

.

There on that part, there's no feeling.  
Then came a small fear of falling.  
For some reason, it's found funny.  
If only the joy would be seen.

Once among the skies,  
Now a dove that dies.  
Lady Luck has shied.  
But if it's just lies…

.

"Get him down! It's a sniper!"

"But Kaito Kid shall not fall," a grim but determined voice said. "We've yet to put you behind bars. We've yet to know your identity."  
Someone replied with a quiet chuckle. "How ironic this situation is… I shall fall, for your information. But I shall not fail."

Shinichi's hands met the points of a stun gun.  
He released Kid's arm, and he took a step back as his hands felt numb.  
"What are you doing?!"

The whole weight of the thief suddenly burdened Shiho.  
But a decision to let go or not wasn't given to her.  
Her hands were also met by Kid's stun gun.  
And she let go because of shock.  
"Baka!"

.

A sharp sound was heard from the balcony.

Then a small splash from the pool.  
"I… It's a … bullet!" Agasa stuttered.  
"Hakase, stay back!"

They did just that before Kid fell to the pool, head-first.  
A large amount of water came up and it was what they just saw for a short time.

Then, the water calmed.  
But they found no sign of the thief.

Yoshi noticed Shinichi looking down from the balcony.  
Then the head was gone just as he heard some steps.

"What happened here?!" an irate and very tired Nakamori yelled as he walked to them. Water was dripping from his clothes. "What happened to the pool?!"  
"Nakamori-keibu, Kaito Kid fell to the pool but he mysteriously vanished," Agasa informed.

Nakamori looked closer at the pool.  
There were no more indication that the water was disturbed just a while ago.  
"Are you sure you aren't seeing things?"  
"Keibu-san." Yoshi pulled Nakamori's left sleeve which made Nakamori grimace.  
"You again, boy. What's wrong with you?"  
"Keibu-san, how come you're wet? And how come your left shoulder is so dark compared to the right?"

Nakamori put a hand over his left shoulder.  
"I think that's blood. You're Kid-niichan, right?"  
Behind them, Agasa made a sound of disbelief.  
But Nakamori smiled. "Kaito-niichan sounds better, boy."  
He ruffled Yoshi's hair. "You're like Tantei-kun in a way. I'll call you Tantei-han, okay?"

Shuffling steps were heard as Miss Sakane made an appearance walking to the pool.  
Nakamori looked at the woman and grinned.  
He switched to his Kaito Kid costume and jumped backwards to the pool, while activating a smoke bomb.

Miss Sakane screamed.  
The real Nakamori back inside the house made a frustrated shout as a reply.

While Yoshi and Agasa coughed as they were near to the origin of the smoke.  
The smoke was giving a problem to their vision but they could still hear well.  
They heard the rustling of a hedge.  
Which left an unmistakable meaning.

.

Shinichi appeared to the scene after the smoke cleared.  
Miss Sakane screamed one more time as she saw droplets of blood on her pool.  
"Wh- what is that?"  
"Calm down, Miss."  
"But why is there –"

"Your ring is on the bottom of the pool, Miss Sakane," Yoshi interrupted.  
"OH! I got to call my servant." The woman rushed back inside, carrying herself with a still dignified pace.

"Thank you for the help." Shinichi knelt next to Yoshi.  
"Anyway, where did he go?"  
"Right through that hedge." Yoshi pointed at the place. "I'm afraid he already got away."

Shinichi went to the said place and pushed aside some leaves, as if trying to find something.  
"This proves otherwise."  
"I guess… I have bad luck this time," someone groaned.  
"No. That quick warning of _Shiho _saved your life. You are in good luck you're still alive, Kaito Kid."

Shinichi stared at the thief's figure lying on the ground.  
"Here to capture me, Tantei-kun?"  
Shinichi noticed Kid was doing something.  
Avoiding the moonlight.  
Hiding his own face under the moonlight.

"Unfortunately, no. But you really have no idea about the problems that you made, Kaito Kid."  
Shinichi came closer to check the thief's condition.

"Besides, there was just someone who tried to kill you. That's a worse crime than stealing."  
And Shinichi glimpsed at the face.  
"Tantei-kun, you know very well that I'm a master of disguise, eh?"  
"Barou, that sincere expression of wariness couldn't be carried across numerous masks. I can see that this time, it's the real face."  
"But my identity… is a secret I wouldn't like to share, Tantei-kun."

Behind them, the hedge rustled once more as Shiho, who was breathing rapidly, appeared.  
"I saw where you were shot. And it looks bad," Shiho quickly observed as she knelt to see the wound.  
That ended the conversation of the two boys.

"It's just an arm," Kid muttered.  
"But do you want to end up _losing _an arm?" Haibara shot at him.  
"I guess not. I would lose the ability to glide after that…" Kid made a faint smile.

.

Yoshi watched as Shinichi carried the body of the thief to the apartment that they would stay the night at.  
They all agreed it was the best thing to do.  
For if the thief was to be brought to a hospital, there might be some slight arguments.

But Yoshi's mind was thinking of another thing.  
Was it weird that he wasn't wishing for having a ride on his friend's back?  
For some reason, he felt like _he_ had carried someone over his back.

"_Yes, that's right! The best medicine for this kid is Onee-san's back."  
_**A cheerful and loud laugh…**

Yoshi's throat itched inside.

.

They had reached their room without another incident.  
Shiho had done her best to clean and manage Kid's wound.

"He'll not lose his arm. I'm sure of it. For it is with my hands that the wound was checked," Shiho commented smugly.  
Then she had gone to the other room, since there was one for her and Agasa and another one for Shinichi and Yoshi.

And after that, Shinichi found himself staring at the breathing figure of the thief, who had slept after Shiho checked the wound.  
Then at the face, though he avoided doing that one.

Shinichi wasn't sure if he wanted to know Kid's real identity.  
For if he knew, tracking the thief would be easier.  
And the work would be less enjoyable…

So what if it was less enjoyable?  
He was still a thief!  
But…  
Shinichi realized that he had a quite depressing work, stopping_ murderers._

For some reason, chasing a thief under a showman's name was… _fun._  
And he couldn't deny it.

Though even just by the glimpses, Shinichi's clever mind had made a conclusion.  
It's not just the face that he had glimpsed at, actually.  
Even the clothes _under_ the white suit.  
A school uniform.

That meant…  
Kaito Kid is around his age.  
Or the thief had planned for a getaway by that _disguise.  
_Still, that conclusion felt weird.

So, he just took the thief's monocle and handled it gingerly.  
There was really nothing interesting in it.  
He laid it back beside the thief's face.

So he was sitting on a chair beside a bed occupied by Kaito Kid, huh?

Shinichi found out that he couldn't sleep, despite being very tired.  
Perhaps, he thought he should guard the thief?  
Or avoid the chance of the thief waking up and suddenly running away, hiding once again?

He didn't know.  
And he didn't know what to say too, when Shiho entered the room, stating that they had to do one more thing that _day.  
_While they still have the forms of late teens.

* * *

**.**

**The end of this chapter.**

Note: Since Chapter 15, time has been travelling at a slower rate.  
Approximately, only 18 hours has passed and this chapter ended (let's see…) an hour or two after midnight.  
So, yep. Shiho and Shinichi's time as teenagers still hasn't run out.  
The reader should know this…  
I hope you got my point. =)

Leave a review!  
Follow.  
Favorite.  
Support me! (Thank you so much! =D)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****Waaahh… I ended up making Kaito Kid a long-time supporting character. It's kinda difficult for me.**


	21. The Things Ahead

Chapter 21: The Things Ahead

**I do not own Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

READ to understand the story.  
Read  
Each  
Available  
Dear chapter. =)

* * *

.

His breathing was relaxed.  
His vision was normal.  
His senses were functioning properly.

He could feel the breeze that came from an open window brush against his body.

He could feel two warm hands touching his.

That didn't seem necessary.  
But he didn't feel like blushing.

He sat up.  
The warm feeling on his hand was instantly gone.

He looked around and saw a friend.  
Who stammered, "You… You're awake… Ho- how are you?"  
"I am fine," came the automatic but honest reply.

He laid his hands on his chest and breathed once more.  
"That's good." His friend sighed. "But, hey… Is it safe to leave you here?"  
"You're going to leave a patient?"  
"Ah…"  
"Don't worry. I'm always armed with magic." He smiled.

His friend went to the door and moved to close it, but he spoke one more time, "I believe they call _that_ a blush."

"Just… don't run away," the friend muttered and he closed the door quite loudly.

That left Kaito Kid amused.

_~~~ TSUUTEN TOWER_

"Why are we here?" Shinichi asked as he went out of Agasa's car.  
"You once said we'll do something worth it from your trackings, Tantei-kun," Shiho mocked.  
"I… did say that but didn't you say _those_ are just _rumors?"_  
"We can't waste time assuring ourselves about a possible truth. We don't always come around with our original forms."

Agasa locked his car and checked it.  
Satisfied, the professor sighed to himself.  
"Ai-kun and Shinichi, be careful," Agasa advised.  
"We'll do just that, Hakase," Shinichi assured him.  
"But if ever we don't return, make sure _you_ can manage, Hakase," Shiho said.

"Conan-kun, Haibara. We'll be waiting here!" A child spoke.  
Shiho shot a sharp look at Agasa.  
"Ahh… But we can't just leave him with Kid, right?" Agasa defended.

"Your logic is illogical, Hakase. Yoshi has my soccer belt, remember? He can just kick that Kaito Kid's consciousness out," Shinichi said with a little insult.  
"Nevermind that. Just don't make people suspicious." Shiho waved a hand and she went inside the tower itself.  
Shinichi followed her, although quite hesitantly.

They had been walking around the floor, searching for hints of an entrance going to a basement.

"For… some… reason… this… might… force… an… entrance… to… open… inward…" Shinichi muttered as he walked with heavy steps.  
Shiho had tried to calm the detective but after that, she just shrugged and let him do his _best._

The truth was, Shinichi was frustrated.  
After all, they were trying to see something that wasn't still proven as a fact.  
If this was a murder, at least he would _know_ that there is a murderer and some traces/evidences. This case was out of the box.  
It's like trying to prove that a deity lives.

The two teenagers didn't stop their work even if there were very occasional visitors.  
After all, it was _early in the morning _and they were doing it in the _least suspicious_ way.

That was part of the reason why Shiho let Shinichi do some loud footsteps.  
Perhaps people just thought that they were a couple fighting.

.

Kudo Shinichi sighed heavily as they entered the basement.  
Yes, there was a basement.  
Luckily, he just happened to slip on the door's handle and they saw it immediately.

Shinichi realized that the entrance was just well hidden.  
Because a portion of the floor itself could be opened inward if one knew how to do it.

.

.

Relief…

One hit on the head.  
That felt familiar.  
Hitting Occhan hard.

Relief…  
That was what the person felt.

The person nearly failed.  
So the person had to be persistent.  
Not stubborn.  
The person believed it was being persistent.  
Determined.

And there was the belief that after entering through that door, the person would be able to do something fulfilling.

What the person was doing was right.  
The person could feel the blood.  
Yet that meant there was that _alive and kicking _feeling.

The person entered the majestic building.  
The person had to figure something out.

The person had been gone for a long time.

"_She's waiting to hear it directly from your lips."_

A long smile crept to the person's lips.  
"Beware, Kudo Shinichi. Miyano Shiho. You two are going to be in a big trouble."

.

.

"Haibara, there's something ahead."  
"It's a door," Shiho said flatly.  
"It looks like it has something that checks the identity of people."

Shinichi went to touch the object when Shiho stopped him. "Let me try it first. I was once a member of The Organization."

Shinichi found no reasonable objection to give.

Shiho walked cautiously to the rectangular object put on the wall.  
Her right hand went up to touch it but the action was _sensed _by the object.  
A red laser shot out of the object and it covered her entire body, as if it was really checking her identity.

Letters appeared on its small screen, forming Miyano Shiho.  
And the door opened.

.

.

A pure white paper flew to the distance.  
And it reached the line of a closing door.  
The automatic closure stopped as if sensing an obstacle.

A red laser shot out from a tiny object.  
But there was no one to check.  
There was no one, the object says.  
No one in its line and range of its laser.

The laser vanished.  
One would think that the machine malfunctioned.

But a person smiled as a paper was picked up.  
The person went past the door with no more incident, wondering what to do with a piece of paper.

.

.

"I go by the name of Sherry."  
"Sherry? Sounds familiar."  
"You might have read the label of a certain drink."  
"I know. I know. But who is your partner?"

"No need for that. He's a recruit."  
"No recruit has been brought to this part of The Organization."  
"Maybe you should just sleep."

Shinichi took the cue and shot the inquisitive person using his stun gun wristwatch.  
The person who was supposed to be their companion fell to his chair, his body in an uncomfortable-looking position.

But Shinichi and Shiho didn't really care.  
What mattered was what was ahead of them.  
For it could be the solution of a problem that they were having since days ago.

"Scour through the place and do something helpful," Shiho ordered.  
"Hai."

They did their work quickly. No one knew who or _what_ could enter the door leading to the room that they were currently inside to, as Shiho pointed out.

Shinichi didn't know what to think of that, but he mainly focused on his work.  
Mostly, he read some papers.  
Most of what he had read gave him chills.

Shiho had said that she finally realized what was being held here.  
Experiments.  
That made the basement a laboratory.  
So, it was highly likely that there are _fellow people_ around.

They continued to do their work quickly.  
Sometimes, Shinichi kept some of the papers.  
Fortunately Shiho, who had her hands moving around cabinets and drawers, didn't object.  
There even seemed to be an amused smile on her face.

Then Shiho accidentally dropped two test tubes from her hands.  
The contents spilled as the container was shattered.  
There was a small formation of bubbles but nothing bad happened.

Shinichi released a breath of relief, as Shiho continued to search through a drawer.  
"Hey, Haibara. Don't they have cameras here?"  
"Security cameras? Of course."  
"But –"  
"Don't worry. I already blocked them."  
"But what about the sounds?"  
"I played with them. Besides, I think someone would go here check why there is no view here so we need to -"

Steps.  
Quick steps.  
They were hearing them.  
Then they heard the reloading of a gun.  
They turned their faces to the door and saw a black figure.

They smelled smoke.  
From a cigarette.  
And the outfit was to be expected but the person just wasn't.

"You."  
"You."

"Uh, I'm guessing this is what you mean by _anything_ that could go here?" Shinichi asked uncertainly.  
"Yup. A criminal. _Who _is out of the question."

.

.

The person's recent smile turned into a grin, as a certain goal was accomplished.

In fact, numerous goals were already accomplished.  
Although the person was unaware that there were goals.

The thought was strange but it was more of interesting to the person.  
What had happened?

And so the person walked.  
Purpose was the driving factor.  
Reasonable purpose.

So the person walked, following the sounds of footsteps.  
Footsteps of familiar people.

So familiar that the person wanted to crush them.

Then, the person approached the room that the couple entered.

The person couldn't help but feel giddy and nervous.  
The situation itself was also chill-inducing.

.

.

"Gin."  
"Sherry."

Gin's eyebrows crossed each other.  
"And Kudo Shinichi…"

Gin fired a shot, but the other two dodged it.  
Gin fired one more time.  
The bullet grazed Shiho's leg but it was more than enough to be a big problem to the said girl.

Shiho cursed, which made Gin grin.  
Another aim and Shinichi ran to defend Shiho.  
"Stay out of this!" Shiho shouted.  
"I can't," was the objection.

Gin's grin reached a devilish state and his finger moved for the trigger.

A gunshot was heard.  
Then the bounce of a bullet against a wall.

Gin exclaimed angrily.  
For he felt a sharp pain across his right leg.  
To his surprise, Gin saw that the pain was inflicted by a stick.  
"You think you can beat me with a stick?" Gin said as soon as he recovered.

"It's a shinai," the child corrected as he aimed to strike again.  
But Gin kicked him quickly.

Gin aimed his gun at Yoshi but just beside his head, something like glass shattered.  
"Face me, Gin!" Shiho shouted.  
Much to the annoyance of Gin. The said man in black was getting more and more annoyed by the moment for he had to focus on three different enemies.

He didn't exactly know when to shoot if his back would be vulnerable.  
Skilled an assassin he was, he couldn't fight a lot of people at the same time.  
Not unless…

"Kudo! Get your belt!" Yoshi yelled as he removed then threw the soccer belt to Shinichi./

_"The ID's belt has been released.  
Collecting!"_

Yoshi grinned.  
Shinichi made a noncommittal sound as he caught the belt.  
He didn't have to wear it, at the moment. Just activate it.

"Screw you!"  
Gin pinned Yoshi to the ground with his foot.

"Kudo-kun, let's go!" Shiho whispered.  
Shinichi pushed the button of the belt.  
A soccer ball popped out and he kicked the ball straight to Gin's head.

But the ball's speed abruptly came to a halt as something defeated its force.  
Normally, the ball would deflate after it hit its target but Shinichi noticed that the ball had a _hole. _Made by a bullet.  
That was why it had deflated a lot more quickly than expected.  
And the one who shot the bullet was…  
Vodka.

That made the fight different.  
Two expert assassins and three amateurs when it came to _violence._

It was just a short time…  
Yoshi had already lost consciousness from the painful pinning of Gin's foot.

Shinichi saw Vodka quickly approaching him.  
He searched for a weapon but before he found a good one, an elbow had met his open stomach.

And Shiho stared at Gin who was eyeing her maliciously.  
Gin shot her two cheeks for fun. A little blood came out.  
But what she didn't expect came next.  
Gin kicked her hard.  
He didn't kill her. Perhaps, it will come later.  
And she knew it before she lost consciousness.

* * *

~~~**  
The end of this chapter.**

I had a hard time writing this chapter. I think my head buzzed a little.

Review/ comment.  
Follow/ favorite.

Thank you again for the support! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****… is finding it hard to write.  
A lot of schoolwork doesn't mix properly.**


	22. Fire and Pain

Chapter 22: Fire and Pain

**I do not own Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

READ when there's hope/  
Realize,  
Every  
Anger  
Dies.  
(Not actually related but you got my point. READ. =) )

* * *

The cold feeling on his back was a confirmation for him that he was sitting against a wall.  
He felt that he was inside a sinister room.  
And realized that it was their _prison._

"Oh, you're awake, Kudo."

Shinichi looked beside him and saw an unconscious Shiho and a wide awake Yoshi, who released a yawn.  
But the child's face had a knowing expression.

"Ha… Hattori?"  
"Aye." _Heiji _grinned.  
"Since when…"  
"Since you two entered this tower," said Yoshi, answering the floating question.

"How?"  
"Hmm… Not going to greet me nicely, huh? Anyway, my head buzzed for a while then the miracle came."  
"I know that's not all," Shinichi said subtly.

"Ahh… Do I have to say?"  
"Of course. Might as well have some entertainment since we wouldn't be able to go out of here."  
"I had to agree… But my head actually buzzed."  
"Get to the story, Hattori."

Yoshi chuckled. "Getting impatient now, eh? Let's see…"

Shinichi was happy that their bodies weren't restrained.  
At least, he could pat Yoshi or stretch his body while they were talking.

"That old man was talking to himself again. He had mentioned Kazuha and the others who were probably worried about us. That helped me remember some things."  
Shinichi nodded and gave the signal for him to continue.

"Well, I had a lot of _headaches_ since a long time ago, but the one at that time was mild, surprisingly. It felt more like a massage. As if you are in an international building where you –"  
"Hattori, focus," Shinichi reminded.

"Ah… Sorry there. Then, it was like my vision had split into two. I was seeing _two worlds,_ if that makes sense. One was what was in front of me. One was just pure green…"

Shinichi waited. He sensed a change in the mood of his companion.  
He smiled.  
It wasn't grim. In fact, it was obviously positive.

"I realized it was Kazuha's eyes… Never had I known that I thought of them as _beautiful_ until that moment, Kudo. Then things started flowing smoothly…"  
Yoshi ruffled his own hair as he thought about what had happened.

"I instantly realized, too, how our situations now are the same. And I wanted to protect Kazuha."  
"But she wasn't actually in Danger, Hattori," Shinichi spoke.  
"Ah, well. I just felt the inclination to act. I knew you two were going to be in trouble so I followed."

Shinichi's eyebrows met.  
"Did Hakase even try to stop you?"  
"Perhaps he would have tried. But I knocked him out quickly, just like what I did to Occhan some time ago." Yoshi showed a smile.

"It seems you do remember. Congratulations." Shinichi offered a hand.  
One of Yoshi's small hands reached out and they shook each other's hands.

"Oh, this leads me to remember. Did you know I really really really wanted to crush you people with my embrace?"  
"You never say that kind of thing."  
"Well, since I just got my mind back, it wouldn't hurt to think of a reunion."

They both laughed at that.

"Why didn't anyone even bother to check the door?" said Shiho suddenly as she opened the door cautiously.  
"Ha… Haibara, you're awake."  
"Obviously."

Then Shinichi had another thought. "Uhmm… How long were we out?"  
"I'd say 5 hours or so," was Shiho's grim reply.  
"5 hours?! Haibara, you know what this means…"  
"I know. That's why we have to get out of this place already."

"But they might still be here."  
"What alternative could you suggest? Unless you want them to know your _other_ identity.  
"But that's…"  
"Kudo-kun, there is no other way. We shall not let luck pass by. We are still alive here. The door is open."

"But if it is a trap…" Yoshi quietly said.  
"We lose. So, what chance do we take?"

One shrugged.  
One smiled.  
One took a step. Then another.  
Then the others followed.  
Even as one of them sighed.

.

Since they didn't actually know where they were, they couldn't help but rely on luck to bring them out of the place.  
But as they walked, the place became familiar. And they realized that they had passed the room from which they came to before the fight with Gin and Vodka.

Relief passed through the party as no obstacle had given them a problem yet but wariness remained.  
And they reached the door that senses a person's identity.  
Shiho automatically went in front of the object that was supposed to shoot a red laser.

But that didn't happen.  
Instead, a video appeared on the small screen and Gin's face, that had a grin etched deeply, was shown.  
"There you are."

"Hurry outside!" Shiho screamed at the two boys.  
Shinichi stammered a reply but he realized he didn't need to deliver a long one.  
"Shiho!"  
"I know!" Shiho followed them around after she saw the screen shut down.

But before the power turned off, she knew what she saw.  
Gin had a remote control of a sort. For a bomb.

.

Yoshi would have felt better if he was running by himself but he was being dragged by Shinichi.  
His own short legs couldn't keep up with the pace.

Never mind that.  
He now realized why they had been able to go around _with luck.  
_They were already no people left.  
The men in black were just waiting.

But what was the point knowing that, when everything around him began to shake violently?

"What happened?!"  
"It's a bomb! Perhaps a big one aiming to destroy the basement."  
"How about the tower itself?" Shinichi asked.  
"I do not know," Shiho said with honesty.

Obstacles were easily blocking and piling up ahead of them.  
But they continued to run.

It came as a surprise that the exit of the basement didn't have bombs around it.  
They managed to go up to the main floor of the tower.

But perhaps, they weren't really lucky.  
The tower itself was on flames.

"Where to go now?!" Yoshi shouted.  
"Could we try to go to the exit through the fire?" Shinichi suggested.  
"What if it is a long line of flames that we'll be crossing? We'll be burned in seconds!" Shiho argued.  
"There's not much time! Unless we go up and wait for a helicopter."  
"Sounds better to me," Shiho muttered.  
"Well, we got to choose!" Shinichi just shouted.

The men in black had been actually ready for a situation like this.  
When intruders would try to get in their base and get information or things.  
But for bombs to be placed on the tower itself, how could they have escaped detection?

"Whatever you're thinking, focus on the present, Kudo!" Yoshi snapped.  
"Uh, I… I volunteer for the choice to go straight ahead!"  
"Me too!"  
"You two are very thick-headed!" Shiho insulted. "You don't know the properties of fire and-"  
"Nah, it'll just be a short trip," Yoshi said casually.

"Just hurry with the thinking!" Shinichi reminded them.  
As the heat around them were already starting to feel sharp on their skins.

"Straight ahead it is, then!" Shiho gave up with the argument and was the first to run.  
"I was waiting for that," Heiji said.  
"Good," Shinichi concluded.

.

.

The feeling was indeed hot.  
And the person already found it hard to breathe.

The vision was having problems and the weight of the body seemed to be multiplying.

Then realization came.  
The feeling was familiar, after all.

Hands reached for the chest as the head buzzed.  
The heat seemed to be playing with the person.

The person fell to the ground and fingers clawed at the floor as pain started to envelop the body.

Hot pain.  
Blurred lines.  
Vibrating pain.  
Black spots.

Eyes were closed tightly.  
As the person waited for the moment.

To feel the moment.  
And there it went.

.

There was a scream among the group.

Two people looked instinctively behind them.  
But all there was to see were flames.  
They couldn't even see each other.

And the one that they were leaving.

.

.

Wasn't Miyano Shiho feeling it, too?

Kudo Shinichi knew he was already on the floor.

And before he knew another thing, he realized he had shrunk back to Conan.

He couldn't believe it.  
Back to being small again.

The one good thing that could be considered, he wasn't surrounded by flames.  
The hot pain a while ago was just because of the transformation.

But he had become Conan.  
Time is up.  
He realized how he had not gotten enough sleep.  
Add the fact that his body is of a poor child's.

Still, he needed to escape.  
He needed to go out.

He looked around and knew that the fire to the exit was already too thick.

Then a little more to the left.  
To the right.

Chances were…  
He would fail.  
He would lose consciousness.  
He would leave some people.  
He would die.  
As Conan.

But he felt hope.  
Pointless it may be, he went up the tower.

.

Up the tower, Conan went.  
Until it was the very top itself.

Some random information came to his thought about Tsuuten Tower, but he disregarded it.

A few more minutes left…  
He had to escape.

His hands reached for his pockets.  
But realized, he hadn't brought a phone.

. . . . .

What to do now?  
HOW?

. . . . .

Something suddenly grabbed him by his waist quite badly.  
He cried a little and thrashed for a time.

Realizing something…  
"Why are you in your costume? People would assume you are at a heist again." Conan just wriggled around Kid's hold to get a better position.

"Tantei-kun, I am _having_ a successful heist. I'm taking you away."  
The thief smiled as they turned to the side to match the wind.

And they flew away from the building, where an explosion just occurred.

"Now, I have paid my debt, Tantei-kun."  
"Barou, you still owe me your freedom, Kaito Kid."

"Your life costs more than my freedom. Besides, even if I get imprisoned, I could easily get out," Kid teased.

Conan somehow felt something was familiar with the thief's tone.  
The tone?  
The voice?  
The words?

Sadly, he couldn't grasp it.

After a while, his lips turned to a grimace as he continued to try to wait in silence, flying with Kaito Kid.

* * *

**.**

**The end of this chapter.**

There it goes!  
Another harsh chapter for me. =.=  
And that would be Kid's last appearance.  
(Bwahahahaha!)

Please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if you want to! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****It was quite sudden… In the end, it doesn't even matter.**


	23. A Piece of Wonder

Chapter 23: A Piece of Wonder

**I do not own Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

I sense the ending…  
I shall end it on chapter 24!  
(Boom, spoiler!)

* * *

Shout.  
"Hey, Haibara! Kudo! Where are the two of ya?"

Groan.  
_"I barely made it out."_

Frustrated sound.  
"Just call back or something!"

Exhausted breaths.  
Weak voice.  
"Just… help me here… Osaka boy."

Steps on the rough ground.  
"HOY! Somebody!"

Mutter.  
"Shut up… And hear me…"

Rolling stones and rocks.  
"I still had to find you two, huh? Not fair!"

Irritated sigh.  
_"Just do it quietly."_

Lifting stones and debris.  
'Can anyone give me a clue?"

Rolling of eyebrows.  
_"Right in front of you."_

Removing rocks.  
"Ya know it's heavy, right?"

A still figure.  
"We know. We are of the same condition."

That was Agasa's little housemate's voice!  
Tsk.  
Now, Yoshi realized what had happened.

Of all the times…

Yoshi brought up some more obstacles and saw a foot.  
That, at least, gave him the motivation to continue.

A few more seconds and he unearthed Haibara's small figure.  
Tsk.  
His thoughts were right.

Haibara muttered a word of thanks then proceeded to wipe dust from her body and clothes.

"You were so noisy, you couldn't hear me speaking," Haibara accused.  
"Well, I… I never thought you would be in that condition already," Yoshi lied as he chuckled.

And that was the start of an argument between the two children-bodied teenagers.

"Where's Kudo?!"  
"Let's fear for the worst…"  
"Let's _hope_ for the best."  
An almost inaudible sigh was the reply.

For a long time, rocks and debris were turned over.  
By the span of time, the police and fire trucks had arrived.  
They decided to leave the search for them.

Yoshi even saw Ohtaki and resisted the urge to call the officer and give some information.  
_He was still Yoshi._

Another seemingly long time passed.  
And they saw the present state of Tsuuten Tower.

For Haibara, it was just a poor tragedy that had happened because of The Organization.  
For Yoshi, the tower had been a wonderful place… In fact, it was full of memories.

Now, it was burnt down.

"Did they find Kudo?" Yoshi asked silently, in hopes for a good thing to come.  
"I think not."

His hands clenched into tiny fists.  
"Now that's not a good thing."  
"Whether sacrifice or not, let his deeds not be in vain." Haibara glared.

"It's already a lost cause! Can't you see?"  
"I've brought… Some good things," Haibara stated.

"Could it be the reason why you two entered the tower?"  
"Partly." Haibara smirked. As she revealed two pills.

Yoshi couldn't hide his growing interest. 'And what could those be?"  
"… The solution to your condition."

"To my…"  
"To your current _condition_. You know what I mean."  
"Oh… But why are there two?"

Haibara kept silent.  
Yoshi quickly realized why.  
If those were indeed antidotes, they could reverse their states to become that of their original's.  
Kudo would surely have taken one instantly, given the chance.

.

.

Conan removed dust and dirt from his clothes.

Flying with Kaito Kid had not been that helpful.  
Especially when rain had begun to pour down throughout Osaka.

They had both grimaced at the sudden downpour, especially Kid.  
The thief had to put his detective down on the street.

At least, quite satisfied with his condition, Conan sighed.  
It was a language of relief.

Luckily, he had been around Osaka quite a lot that he knew where Kazuha's house was.  
Well, that was the only place available.

He would have to think of a reason for his appearance as he walked.

.

It wasn't easy to walk.

He didn't have an umbrella, so he had to go to the sides with the covers.  
His small body would not be able to handle too much rain.  
He'd be sick before reaching his destination and it could get worse after that.

He continued to walk, although his legs were already wobbling.  
The sudden transformation and the flames of the tower had brought problems to his own self.

And he cursed Gin and Vodka for this kind of fate.  
Those men in black, still doing their kind of _job._

After some more thoughts about their cruelty, he had approached the front door of the Toyama Residence.

Conan realized, crushing them wasn't a priority at the moment.  
He still haven't thought of a reason for coming back.  
_"Oh, what about Hattori and Haibara?"_

Conan gulped then knocked four times.  
"Ran-neechan. Kazuha-neechan."

Some shuffling was heard inside then some happy exclamations.  
The door opened after a few more seconds and Ran's face peeped out.

Ran immediately started her worried words as she saw the child, "Conan-kun! Where have you been? Why are you so dirty?"  
"I honestly have no idea," Conan lied with his smallest voice.

It was obvious that Ran wouldn't ever believe him. But she nodded.  
"Anyway, Yoshi-kun and Ai-kun are already here. Geez. What did Shinichi and his mother do to you three?"

Conan was lost for a moment.  
He didn't know what she meant.  
Then he remembered giving _that_ excuse to Ran for his absence.  
He sighed to himself.  
Everything of the past seemed to have happened a very long time ago.

"Ah… Shinichi-niichan gave us some treats and a very funny party! Ehehehe!"  
"That case freak! Did he intend to make a case himself? You three looked like you're tired and without any sleep at all!"

_"Perhaps," _Conan thought sarcastically.  
"Don't worry, Ran-neechan. By the way, can I see Haibara and Yoshi?"  
"If that's what you want. They're all inside Hakase's room. You still remember the place, right?"

Conan nodded then added," Ran-neechan, where are Kaito-niichan and Aoko-neechan?"  
"Aoko-chan's father finally managed to settle down and decided to go back home. He said he didn't want to bother Kazuha-chan's father anymore. And Kaito-kun, he was with them after all, so they said goodbye last night."

"Okay. Good night, Ran-neechan."  
"It's _early _in the morning, Conan-kun," Ran said, puzzled.  
"I forgot. Oh, Ran-neechan. One last thing. Until when are we going to stay here?"

Ran actually chuckled.  
"Maybe a few more days. Otou-san is getting really mad at me."  
"Take care, Ran-neechan."  
"Yes. I'll make breakfast for you people then."  
And Conan went for Agasa's room.

.

.

"Kudo! We thought you were –"  
"Dead."

Conan had been expecting that kid of worries.  
So he sighed and went for a bed before starting to talk.

Yoshi hadn't particularly liked the scene with Kaito Kid.  
Throughout the narration, Haibara had been smirking.  
While Agasa was the one who asked questions.

After hearing Conan's words, Yoshi was finally able to keep his grin.

"What is with you?" Shinichi asked.  
"Kudo, I'm really happy you're here. We'll have our share of glory!" Yoshi laughed in a very familiar way. Just like how Heiji does it.

Conan smiled but he still didn't know what was going on.  
"So, who's going to tell me something with sense?"

The other three looked at each other first.  
Then Yoshi replied, "No one. But hey, let me offer you a piece of cake."

Conan's face turned thoughtful.  
"What about the –"  
"We'll talk about it later. By the way, Hakase made the cake. Let's try it."

Conan looked straight at the eyes of his friend.  
He decided to follow the flow.

"Okay then. But can Hakase bake something like that?"  
"Ah, he had a lot of help." Yoshi chuckled. "Don't worry. It's just chocolate with a little design."

"I do not like surprises," said Shinichi, uninterested.  
"We'll make you eat a plate."  
"Hattori, why are you so _cheerful?_ What exactly is happening here?"  
"_You _have returned!"

The door opened.  
Agasa entered with a small plate and a glass of water on his hands.  
The cake was easily seen.  
But Conan hadn't even noticed the Professor going out.

"Shinichi, here is your treat!" Agasa stated.  
"Uhh… What about you, guys?"  
"I made it myself. I don't have to eat some more, eh?"

"Pass," Haibara muttered.  
Conan looked at Yoshi.  
"Hattori, if Haibara could refuse, why couldn't I?"  
"Ah, eh… But the cake is sweet! You – We need to eat it! Don't worry. I'll eat it with you. Ah, let me slice it for you."

Yoshi carefully did his work. Then he offered the side with more icing to Conan.  
"But I hate the icing. It looks _too sweet._"  
"Oh, don't be like that. The one who had just returned tired should eat more."

Yoshi ate his part of the cake to motivate Conan to eat his own.  
Conan looked doubtfully at the piece of cake.  
"I take it Ran and the others have had their share."  
"Ah, of course! Why not? Eh?"

Conan reached for his utensils.  
"Oh, I suggest you eat the icing first."  
Conan's eyebrows rose at Yoshi's suggestion.  
"Ah… I'm afraid it might already… Melt?"

Okay then.  
Conan swallowed a portion with the _icing._  
Hmm. It was soft in the outer layer but in the inside, hard. Perhaps, it's some sweet.  
And, at least, the cake as a whole was edible.  
After that, he drank a little water.

"Okay. So what about our share of glory?"  
"We have to wait," Haibara finally spoke.  
"Oh, Haibara. The pill," Yoshi mentioned.  
"Hakase."

Agasa dutifully brought a small pill along with a glass of water.  
And Yoshi took it _happily._

Now, every thing was making Conan suspicious and curious.  
Did he really have to wait for an explanation or a surprise?

"Wait here." Yoshi proceeded to go somewhere.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To our room. I shall get something."  
Yoshi had another grin on his face.

Oh, how Conan wanted to know what was going on.  
His stomach was even tingling.  
It was like he was itching inside.  
Hmm…

After Yoshi went outside, Conan asked Haibara, "Did he have a cold or something?"

* * *

**.**

**The end of this chapter.**

Well, ya can imagine what will happen next chapter.  
But, let's see if it will match to_ my plans._

Please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if ya want to! =)

Thank ya very much for the support!

**- ****Da Newbie  
****The end is near… But I shall apply: The end is just the beginning (Expect THINGS, okay?).**


	24. Missing Someone

Chapter 24: Missing Someone

**I do not own Detective Conan.  
Although I wish I did.**

Here it comes… READ! =)

R . . . . . eally,  
E . . . . ndings  
A . . . . . . . re  
D . ifferent! ;)

* * *

That person…

Was feeling an abnormal kind of pain.

And the pain was beating like a heart.

But the person was enjoying it.  
For after every effect has shown up, completion will be attained.

The person would be back.  
Finally.

.

.

"You say the icing that I had swallowed had the pill…"  
"Yes."

Conan's eyes looked around as his mind thought of numerous things.  
What became appealing was a yell at the impassive girl, "Why didn't it work on me, Haibara?!"  
"I think I have a conclusion," was the short reply.  
"What about Hattori? And what was the reason that it didn't work on this body of Conan? Haibara!"  
"Kudo-kun, you'd have to listen to me and shut your mouth."

Conan was taken aback.  
They were already starting to talk with venom in their words.  
Conan tried to calm himself and whispered, "Go on, Haibara."

"As I know of now, you have grown back to your original body many times but all were temporary. By alcohol. By the Paical. By my antidotes. All were temporary, I repeat."  
A short silent pause.

"My conclusion is, your body has developed an ultimate resistance for drugs. Perhaps, if you had a cold and you took medicine, the medicine wouldn't even bring the desired effects. All of this isn't proven yet but it seems very likely."  
Another pause. This time, it brought a sense of dread to the room.

"Kudo-kun, the shorter you stay in that form for a _temporary _growth, the lower the chance of your return. Add the fact that you always wanted to grow back to your old self just to talk to a girl and -"

"HAIBARA!" Conan's shoulders shook. His face had already darkened. "I don't want to hear anymore! And this is not Ran's fault. It's mine…"  
_"For being such a curious detective."_

"But let me tell you a _good _thing," Haibara began once more.  
Conan wasn't sure about that but he let her continue.

"That pill may have been just an antidote for the Osaka boy."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean… I believe the pill has been altered, its components changed. So, the supposed antidote was only for the victims of the altered pills."

"I'm not sure that is what you'll call a good thing," said Conan in a dark way. "In fact, it may even mean that The Organization is now conscious of its effects."  
"No. I meant _someone_ may have the antidote for you."

Another short silence.

"It is indeed a hope. Although small," Conan whispered to himself.

.

"Hello?"

Now, that was a different voice.  
Though it was all too familiar.

"Hello?"

"Tell him to shut up! Is he planning to ruin his own plan?" Haibara suddenly ordered Conan, as her eyes widened.  
"Wh… What plan?"  
"Just do it!"  
"Ah, okay!"

Conan went out the room and looked for a particular someone.  
He had guessed that the person would have come from a nearby place, if not in his room.  
Well, it was a job easily done.  
His guess was right.

"Hattori!"  
The Osaka boy turned his head to Conan.  
"Hattori!"  
"That would be my name, right?"

Conan narrowed his eyes.  
"Hey, stop joking. Whatever it is you're doing, Haibara says you're ruining the _plan._"

There was a nervous chuckle. "Haibara is a friend of mine, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"So, boy. Who are you?"  
"I hope this doesn't mean I am _part_ of your plan."

"Wh- what are you saying? I planned something?"  
"_Come on._ I'll bring you to Haibara."

Conan looked at his friend, looking for signs of mischief.  
So far, the Osaka boy has been hiding their plan very well.

.

.

Or so Conan thought.  
It could be just _his_ plan.

"I am not feeling any inclination to smile," said Haibara glumly.  
"Hattori…"

The mentioned Osaka boy laughed in an uneasy way.  
He didn't like how it seemed that he was being scolded by _kids._

"Are ya two… Do we really know each other?"  
"I give up," Conan muttered, frustrated.

Then, Conan heard a slam on a desk.  
He looked around to see Haibara shaking a little, with eyes that had widened.  
Much wider than before when she realized that Heiji was saying hellos.  
Naturally, Conan became curious.

"… Haibara?"  
"The pill!"  
'Wait… Are you saying there's something, like a side effect if –"  
"That has a low chance but that's not it! I am sure!"  
Haibara hissed.  
"What then, Haibara?!"

"What are ya two talking about?" the Osaka boy yelled.  
"Hakase… Talk to Hattori for a bit," Conan told Agasa.

The silent professor twitched suddenly as if not believing that he had orders.  
The truth was, he didn't know what to say between the words.

"Ah, ok… Shinichi, can I use your room?"  
"Sure. Just don't let Ran and the others see him. _Especially Kazuha._"

And the professor went for the room, dragging Hattori who had a very puzzled face. Not actually fitting for a detective.

"It's a very terrible joke for his part…" Haibara spoke.  
"He's just excited. But what were you two actually planning?"

.

"Is this part of some plan?" the Professor asked the boy.  
"I'm planning to go out of this house, _Hakase._"  
"Why?"  
"I am going to do something."  
"Where are you going?"  
"That would be to the…"

"Hattori-kun, don't tell me…"  
"Tell you what?"

.

.

"We are planning to give a surprise." Haibara shrugged, abruptly becoming calm again.  
"To Kazuha?"  
"To everyone else in particular. That includes you.

Haibara smiled.  
But Conan noticed the uncertain edge of the curve.  
"I believe that's not all?"  
"The surprise is happening now…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"The Osaka boy has included _everyone _for the surprise."

Conan was totally confused by now.  
Haibara had sounded very honest that moment.  
What?

"That doesn't make sense!"  
"It does. I didn't even see it coming…"

Haibara paused.  
Then seeing the expectant gaze of Conan, she continued.  
"Hattori-kun lost his memory."

.

"You don't know where to go?" the Professor continued slowly.  
"I… Th- this is Osaka, right?"  
"Oh, at least you remember that."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Hattori-kun, do you remember this place?"  
"I…"

The bed he was sitting on felt familiar.  
But maybe that was to be expected.  
He was sure he had slept on a bed.  
The soft feeling was the thing that was familiar, not the bed.

"You do not?"  
"I… don't believe I live here?"  
"That's… quite right…"

.

.

"Lost?"  
"You heard me right."  
"Why did he lose his memory again?! The pill?"  
"Hmm… I guarantee you, the pill has done everything it was meant to do. To be an antidote."  
"Just get to the point!"

"Hattori lost his memory because of us. Duh." Haibara added the last part sullenly.  
"But the pill was the one with the _effects!_"  
"It's not entirely the pill's fault. Actually, it's much more our fault. And it's his fault."

"What?"  
"First of all, he shouldn't have regained his memories when he was small."  
"What?"

Conan realized that he had been completely confused that his words weren't getting that well enough for a conversation. But that didn't matter at all, compared to the facts around them.

"If he hadn't regained his memories, he would have been having a good time now."  
Conan released a breath of exasperation. "I really have no idea what this means…"

"Let me put it in a shorter way… The pill was supposed to reverse his condition. And it did."

"Hmm… Short things doesn't mean they are easy to be understood then, huh?" Haibara said, vaguely amused.

Haibara poked her face with a finger thoughtfully.  
"How about this way… Before he became small, how was he?"

Conan was glad he could finally tell something he was sure of.  
"He _was_ Hattori Heiji. We had the same age. Almost alike in height and of course, he had his memories."

"All exactly correct. Now, take note of what I had said about the pill's objective."  
"It reverses the condition of the victim."  
"Please continue."

"Because of that, he became small. He lost his memories. It was a reverse in condition."  
"And then?"

"After a while, we found him. Then, we tried to get his memories back. And after quite a long time, he took the antidote. Which seems to be the problem now."  
"You're forgetting the main point."

"Haibara, stop toying me."  
"Just remember, Kudo-kun."  
"Yes, the antidote was supposed to reverse the victim's condition. And so?"

"Hattori-kun who was small became tall. He, who was a child, became a teenager. He who remembered his past…"  
"… forgot his past?"  
"Now, you got my point, Kudo-kun."

"But, is that possible?"  
"Well, it was the effect of the antidote. It reversed the _reversed _state. Do you understand?"  
"But his memories…"  
"Since he had his memories when he took the antidote, he lost them when he grew up. _Reversion._"

"But… But… Does that mean if he had a cold that time, he would lose his cold?"  
"Just a small chance."  
"What? Why?"

"The pill that Hattori-kun was forced to take had something else that my pill didn't have. I believe it was meant to _electrocute _the brain, also."

Conan frowned as his eyebrows narrowed.  
"And you got this thought from?"  
"From Hattori-kun, of course."  
"But he just lost his memories…"

Haibara nodded. "Yes. Putting that aside, the antidote was supposed to _reverse_ the effects of the pill. So the nerves on the mind were most likely to be affected. And it seems Hattori-kun's mind _was affected._"

Conan's hands turned into fists as frustration invaded his mind.  
"But… Does this mean we failed to help him?"  
"No, we didn't."  
Conan was quite startled.

"What do you mean…"  
"Well, he's back to his original form now. And I believe it's permanent."  
"How about his memories?"

"Are you forgetting it again? He _had _his memories when he was a child. How can it be different now? It just takes time."  
"But if Gin sees him!"  
"He'll believe the pill doesn't work."

Conan decided to focus on the other parts of Heiji's problem. "Anyway, I believe we have to talk to him, Haibara. Especially since he's inside Kazuha's house."  
"That too, we shouldn't forget," Haibara agreed.

.

.

As they walked to the room, which seemed a long distance away, Conan spoke once more, "Haibara, his mind is of a teenager now, right?"  
"Yes. That makes it harder because he's an idiot at that age."

"So, you're saying that I am a famous detective. I like the girl that lives here. Conan-kun and Haibara are actually teenagers. And I know you all?" the Osaka boy widened his arms for emphasis.  
"Yes," Haibara said.

Heiji leaned on his chair.  
The party inside his and Conan's room waited patiently.

"Truth is, I think I need to believe you. And I believe this isn't magic or just a lie," said Heiji as he ruffled his hair.  
Conan shifted on his seat. "So, what do you plan, Hattori?"

"I'll live a different life. You'll… see." Heiji smiled.  
"But everyone thinks you're the famous detective, after all," Conan pointed out.

"I'd say I'm just taking a break. But at least, I think my parents should know about this, right?"  
Everyone else agreed with a grunt.  
"Ah, Conan-kun?"  
Conan raised an eyebrow.  
"Can you guide me to my house? Ehehehe…"  
"I understand."

Conan found it weird talking to Heiji that way. That _"Conan-kun" _was so honest.  
He realized he would miss the times that his identity was almost revealed to some people because of the Osaka boy's carelessness.  
Missing those times, huh?

"Now, we've got one problem left," Haibara stated. "How about Kazuha-chan?"  
"Kazuha?" Heiji lifted his head and looked at the ceiling. "She's the one I like, right?"  
Conan said his affirmation.

"Say, how do I act around her?"

Conan looked at Haibara and Agasa for support.  
"Just tell the truth." Haibara shrugged.

"Ok, did you know that you two practically argue _anytime?_"  
"Me, with Kazuha? Heh, interesting, Conan-kun."

.

.

.

"Kazuha-chan!"

"Heiji?"

"Kazuha-chan!"

_Inhale…  
Exhale…_

"Heiji, where have you been?!"

"From Conan-kun's room?"

"Ah… how did you enter?!"

"Kazuha-chan, I wanted to try something."

"Heiji, why are you being so formal?"

"Well, I am continuing my plan here. This will be fun, I think."

"Why would I believe you?"

"Come on. Let's try this."

Kazuha crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What is it, then?"  
"Let's pretend we just met today, Kazuha-chan. Then, we'll do it for a long time."  
"What… Why? This is quite insa –"

Heiji held Kazuha's right hand and looked at her eyes.  
"Trust me. This will be worth it, eh?"  
"He… Heiji."  
"Kazuha-chan."

"Do you still have to be formal?"  
"I'm already starting the game." Heiji wagged a finger beside his head.  
"Heiji, why are you doing this?"

Kazuha thought of how she missed Heiji. When he was gone for quite a while and she was pleading to any deities for a miracle for him to come back.  
Now, the Heiji that she wanted had returned. Yet, the Heiji was wanting something else.  
To forget their relationship.

"Why are you doing this? Do we really have to?"

_Yes, it's a game._

"Do me this favor. Let's meet again. Hello, Kazuha-chan."

Kazuha was holding on to their memories for dear happiness and peace.  
_No…_

"_If this is the first time we met, then…" _Kazuha thought.  
"How did you know my name?"  
"You told me a while ago."  
"But I'm not in the mood to talk. You don't know me."

And Kazuha suddenly ran away from the boy who was always dense.  
Yet he was the boy whom she loved.  
Kazuha continued to run.

_But love is not a game._

"Kazuha-chan!" Heji called out. But he didn't chase her.

Because he really didn't know her.

But why did he feel different when he was with her?

"_Who is Toyama Kazuha?"_

* * *

~~~  
**The end of this FANFICTION.**

WaAaAaAaAhHhH… T_T  
It has ended "already."  
(Yes, it's the _end. _Do not plead for a chapter or sequel =P)

Wow. It's been a long but enjoyable time for me! =)  
Yoshi-kun, I'll definitely miss ya!

Please leave a review/ comment and follow/ favorite if you want to!  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! =D

**- ****Da Newbie  
****… is remembering his past with this fanfiction. Oh, how had it started? Actually, this was just a crazy idea. A random stuff.  
But now, it's not random. Memories aren't random, ****Da Newbie**** believes, because memories fill the heart and mind.  
It's not like picking a card from a deck, or winning on rock-paper-scissors. Memories are part of the destiny and fate.  
(If these words made sense…)**


End file.
